How Long Has This Been Going On
by Itachi'spein
Summary: Santana has moved into in a new place on her own, but is slowing losing touch with the rest of the world from working to much. Can a new encounter bring her back to reality and the rest of the world? Slightly AU.
1. Prolgue

**A/N: So this is my first Glee fanfic. I'll be editing the first chapter once this is posted so that will be up shortly. I have seven chapters written so far, but I'm not sure how often I'll update. I'm not the greatest at keeping up with that. If you follow my other story you'll know all too well. This is slightly AU. Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy! Especially you, musicwillsaveusall. I really hope I got your username right. :)**

**Prologue**

"Well it looks like that's everything," The young woman slammed down the trunk of the car before turning to an older woman beside her. "I'm going to miss you Mami," she said as a few tears threatened to escape. She quickly stopped them before she let them fall. Santana Lopez does not cry, even if she really wants to cry in her mother's arms before she heads off to New York to start her new life.

"I know mija." Santana's mother pulled her daughter into a loving embrace and held her tight. "I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to do so great up there. I know you are destined for so much more than you realize. You were always too big this town." Santana pulled away and looked at her mother while still holding onto her shoulders.

"I am Santana Lopez after all and nobody is going to get in my way." Santana tried to say as confidently as she could. Around everyone else she was the fiery Latina from Lima Heights Adjacent, but when she was with her mother she was quieter, kinder, and more loving. She could always show how she really felt around her mother. It was a great comfort to her and she knew she'd miss these moments with her mami most of all.

"Don't I know it? You've never let anyone put you down. I am so proud of you mija. Your father and I both are. So are your sister and your nieces. Have you said goodbye to them yet?"

"Yes, Mami I have. It broke my heart. I'm going to miss them so much." Santana looked down as more tears started to fall. She wiped them away before looking back at her mother. "I wish I could say bye to Papi one more time before I left, but I know he had to be at work. Give him another hug and kiss for me when he gets home?" Santana asked sheepishly.

"Of course mi amor. He wishes he could be here too, but I'm sure we'll hear from you soon enough. You will tell us when you get there safely, right?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you for everything Mami. I should leave before the girls get home and see me still here. They might think I'm not leaving after all." Santana and her mother hugged each other tight one more time. "I love you Mami."

"I love you too, Santana." The pair broke apart with tears in their eyes. Santana straightened out her clothes before climbing into her rental car and driving off to begin her new life in New York City.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_2 years later_

Santana huffed as she walked into her apartment juggling bags of groceries. After a long shift at the diner she reluctantly went to the store. She had no food in her fridge and she hadn't had the time to go to the store with working her other job as well. During the week she worked at the diner and on weekends she worked at bar. When she reached the table Santana plopped the bag down and threw her purse on the table. "I miss having roommates that will go the store for me," she groaned as she sat down on the bar stool and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and relished the moment of finally sitting down and relaxing. Unfortunately for her that was short lived. She inwardly cursed technology when she heard her phone buzz again.

"What the hell do you want Berry? I was having a perfectly nice quite moment before you ruined it." Santana said annoyed while she rubbed her forehead.

"Kurt and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. We haven't really gotten to see you since you moved." replied Rachel completely un-phased by Santana's irritated tone.

"Not tonight Rachel. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep for a hundred years."

"You know you could have stayed with Kurt and me and not have to work two jobs to afford your own place." she replied matter-of-factly.

"As much as I loved living with you and Lady Hummel I needed to get away from all that singing and watching Moulin Rouge every weekend. I need my own space. I'm going to be 21 soon. It's time I lived on my own." Santana began to put her groceries away while she talked to Rachel. If she didn't do it now it wouldn't get done before some of the food spoiled.

"I understand Santana. We just miss you." Santana smiled to herself. She would never admit it, but she did miss her friends. The apartment did become lonely sometimes when she found time to relax in between shifts. She missed the random singing and dancing and drinking when everyone had a night off. She made a mental note to make time soon to go and see Rachel and Kurt.

"Of course you miss me Berry. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, everyone misses me." Santana put the last of her groceries away and went to her bedroom to change out of her uniform.

"I see you're as humble as ever," said a slightly deeper voice.

"Shut up Porcelain. Thanks for telling me I was on speaker Hobbit. I could've been pouring my soul out to you and Hummel would've heard it all."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Santana. Are you sure you don't want to come over for dinner tonight?" Rachel whined.

"Yes I'm sure. I have a facetime date tonight anyways with a couple of pretty girls."

"Who are the poor souls that have to suffer through that?" asked Kurt.

"Watch it Hummel. I'm not above sneaking in to your room in the middle of the night to bitch slap you. I still have my key incase you forgot." Santana could practically see the color leave Kurt's face when she heard a faint gulp on the other end of the phone. When she was changed into shorts and t-shirt Santana moved to the couch in the living room and stretched out as much as she could. This conversation was beginning to exhaust her further. "Just so you know the date is with my nieces. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to them in a while."

"Aww that's so sweet Santana!" Rachel cooed excitedly.

"Who knew Satan had a soft side." deadpanned Kurt in the background.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I'm hanging up. We'll have dinner another night."

"Fine. Goodbye Santana."

"Bye." Santana hung up and sighed. She was so tired she closed her eyes and placed her left arm over her eyes. It didn't take her long before she drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Santana woke up with a jolt. A first she was confused as she took in her surroundings. The sun had set and her apartment was nearly pitch black since she hadn't turned on any lights when she got home. She fumbled for her phone, which had ended up on the floor. She quickly turned on the flashlight and walked over to her light switch. Once it was on she looked around her quite apartment. She didn't have many things when she moved out so it still seemed kind of empty. She managed to find a cheap TV and DVD player to keep her occupied. She hadn't gotten the cable or Internet hooked up yet so all she could do was watch movies. She sighed sadly and pouted. Realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast she went into the kitchen and made something quick to eat.

When she finished eating Santana looked at her phone and saw she still had about two hours until her nieces would call her. So she decided to do something productive and go to the gym that was in her building. Taking that two-hour nap gave her a little more energy. About half an hour later Santana walked into the gym in her workout clothes that tightly hugged her body and showed off every curve. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put her headphones on. After doing some stretches she got on the treadmill to get her heart up before moving to the weights. While on the treadmill she looked around to see how many other people were in the gym. There was only two; an older gentleman walking on a treadmill a few down from her and a young blonde woman on an elliptical in the row in front of her. Santana couldn't see her face, but she did take note of how good the woman looked in her workout clothes. The clothes hugged her body in all the right places and the woman had a body to die for. Santana had to keep herself from staring. She made sure to just focus on the music and her workout. Santana wasn't the type to hit on a girl when she's been sweating. She'd rather look hot and sexy. Takes less time to get a number and a date.

An hour into her workout Santana was about half way through her weights routine when her music was interrupted by the notification of a facetime call. She carefully put the weights down and whipped of her face before answering the call she had been waiting all day for.

She accepted the call and couldn't hold back the smile that was plastered on her face. She loved her nieces more than anyone and missed them terribly. The time she had with them through facetime was precious to her.

"Munchkins!" She squealed when she the two faces of her nieces popped up on the screen.

"Tana!" They both yelled when they saw their aunt.

"You girls look so pretty! I just want to hug you and kiss you!" Santana squealed.

"Then you should come home so you can." retorted the older girl. She had shoulder length black hair and tanned skinned like Santana. She looked a lot like her Aunt but she had purple glasses.

"I wish I could, Nieve. I really do. I don't have time with the two jobs I have." Santana lamented with a pout. She wished she could go home and visit them, but it just wasn't possible at the moment. Nieve frowned and huffed with her arms crossed.

"Then you should quit so you can come and see us," suggested the younger one. She was also dark skinned, but her hair was little browner than her sisters and was a little longer at just past her shoulders.

"You know I can't do that Analee. I have to have a job to have money so I can have a place to live." Analee pouted along with her sister. They were only eight and six and didn't really understand why Santana couldn't just come home whenever she wanted. Lately all of their calls went this way. Santana was getting used to it, but it still hurt her heart to see her beloved nieces so sad because of her. So she decided to do what she would normally does to cheer them up back home. Sing. "Why don't I sing to you? I haven't done that in a while." Both of the girl's faces lit up at the suggestion.

"Sing a Dani song!" suggested Analee.

"Okay! I know just the one." Before Santana began singing she looked around the gym to see if anyone was still in there. She noticed the older man had left, but the blonde was still there. Only now she was on the treadmill, but Santana still couldn't see her face. She did notice she had headphones in and probably wouldn't hear her sing. So she took a deep breath, turned back towards her nieces and started to sing.

_Last night was crazy and today it's setting in_

_Did you really mean it and could you say it again?_

_Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone_

_Come on, ring, ring, ring_

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid_

_But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart_

_Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see_

_What you say, girl_

At the other end of the gym the young blonde got off of the treadmill and took her headphones out. She could hear someone singing and at first thought it was the radio, but then realized there was no music. She looked around and saw a young dark brunette sitting on one of the weight machines with her back to her. Curious about why she was singing she walked over. As she got closer she could see the faces of two little girls on the phone. She smiled to herself and walked as quietly as she could over to woman. Right before the dark haired woman could start singing the chorus she started singing just behind her.

_You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_

_I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty,_

Santana turned behind her to not only see the blonde singing, but seeing Dani Harper, the artist of the very song she was singing joining in. At first Santana was speechless, but she couldn't help but sing when her part came up.

_am I your only shorty?_

The two women smiled at each other before turning their attention to the little girls on the phone. Nieve and Analee were completely shocked but very excited.

_You're my only shorty, _

_am I your only shorty?_

_I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Am I your only shorty?_

_Every day and night you got an open invitation, whoa_

_As long as I'm your one and only destination_

_Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah_

_You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I_

_But if you're weak and try to sneak_

_I'll have to tell you bye, bye_

_I'm a put you on the spot_

_Am I your only girl or not?_

_What you say, girl, woo _

Santana looked at Dani as she sang the last couple of lines and played it up as only she can. Dani looked into Santana's brown eyes and played up her part as well.

_You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_

_Am I your only, yeah?_

_I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only_

_Am I your only?_

_You're my only shorty,_

_am I your only shorty?_

_You're my only shorty, _

_am I your only shorty?_

_I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Am I your only shorty_

For the rest of the song the two couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Maybe it was because of the song or maybe it was because of the electricity in the air.

_Please, baby, please, give me_

_All your attention, say it_

_Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction_

_I gotta be the only one for your affection, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention_

_You're my only shorty, _

_am I your only shorty?_

_You're my only shorty, baby, come clean_

_I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Am I your only shorty?_

_You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?_

_You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?_

_I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh_

_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Am I your only shorty?_

_Am I your only, am I your only?_

_Yeah, tell me, am I your only, yeah, shorty?_

_Yes you are, yes you are_

_Wanna hear you say, yeah_

_Am I your only shorty?_

After they finished singing the two young women held each other's gaze. It only lasted a moment before the two little girls started cheering clapping. Santana and Dani looked away and tried to hide the blush they felt. So they both directed their attention to the phone.

"Are you Dani Harper?!" Analee asked excitedly.

"Yes I am." Dani replied with a laugh.

"I didn't know you knew Tana!" exclaimed Nieve just as excitedly.

"I don't actually. I just heard her singing my song so I decided to sing along when I saw she was singing to you two precious girls." Santana smiled at how sweet Dani was being to her nieces. She couldn't help, but stare at her. She was in complete awe.

On the other end of the phone Nieve and Analee giggled at Dani's comment. "Hey Dani?" asked Nieve after she was done giggling.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think Tana's pretty?"

Dani was taken aback with the question, but then she turned to Santana and smiled. She had to suppress the laugh that was creeping up when she saw the surprised look on Santana's face. Dani took a second to take in the expression. Then she directed her attention back to Nieve and Analee. "Yes I do think she's pretty actually." Dani answered honestly.

Santana blushed at the admittance. Everyone who knows Santana knows she has a crush on Dani Harper, except for Dani Harper anyways. She was hoping to keep it that way. Knowing Dani Harper thought she was pretty made that a little more difficult to try and keep, especially with her nieces around.

"Then you should be her girlfriend." Analee piped up quickly. Santana's blush quickly turned into a look of complete horror. Dani's eyes went wide and she bit her lower to keep from laughing. She didn't want to seem rude if she laughed, but there was no denying that comment was funny.

As soon as Santana composed herself she quickly said goodbye to the girls. "Oh girls it looks like my phone's about to die. I'll call you tomorrow or sometime next week. Love you bye!" Before the girls could say bye Sanatana ended the call and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She nearly forgot Dani was still next to her until she started to hear her laugh.

Dani nearly fell over because she was laughing so hard. Santana didn't really know how to take it, but she couldn't help but smile at that laugh. One she had heard many times when watching interviews or concert clips. She had also dreamed about making the blonde laugh. She'd never tell Dani that of course.

"I'm so sorry." Dani said in between breaths after she calmed down. "I'm not laughing because I think it's a ridiculous concept. I'm just laughing because I didn't expect to hear that from a little girl about a girl I just met. You got to admit it's kind of funny."

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah it's a little funny. I can't believe she said that. Actually yes I can. They're both very blunt and straight to the point when it comes to things that."

"Well they do have good taste in girlfriends for you though." Dani said with cockiness lacing her voice as she flipped her hair for added effect.

"Seems someone's a little narcissistic." Santana retorted playfully.

"Nah just confident." Dani winked, turned, and started walking towards the door. When she reached the door Dani turned back towards Santana. "See you around Tana." Dani bit her lower lip and then exited the gym.

Once Dani was out of sight Santana closed her eyes and leaned against the machine she was still sitting on. "Holy hell." she said aloud as she took everything that just happened in.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to give Demi credit for her song from the last chapter. So "You My Only Shorty" is property of Demi Lovato. Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

It had been over a week since Santana's run in with Dani Haper in the gym. It all felt like a dream to her. She couldn't believe that she not only met Dani Harper, but also sang and flirted with Dani Harper. Granted the flirting was minimal and she was mostly out of it from the shock of it all, but it happened. At least she was pretty sure it happened. Every night since then she has lied awake going over every detail: every smile, every look, every wink, and every movement of Dani's lips. It had to have been real.

Lying awake every night had left Santana more tired than usual. She was already mostly exhausted from working both morning and night shifts at the diner and the bar. Her sleep schedule was completely messed up and some days she'd end up working at both the diner and the bar and then going to the diner the next morning. While Santana was getting ready for her morning shift at the diner she decided to talk to Gunther and see if she could just work the night shift and get on a normal schedule. Well as normal as it can be with working nights and sleeping during the day. Santana has always been a night person anyways. The mornings were her enemy. Most days she could barely function until she drank her coffee and listened to some upbeat music with the music choice for today being Dani of course. Her music always woke Santana up and put her in a good enough mood to deal with the rude customers of New York.

Santana walked into the diner with her headphones on and humming to the music. When the current song ended she put on her apron and put her phone and headphones along with her purse in the break room. Afterwards she went to find Gunther.

"Hey, Gunther? We got to talk about something."

"Oh, and what's that Lopez?" he asked not looking up from his paper work.

"Working mornings here and nights at the bar on the weekend is killing me. Can I just work the night shift here too so I can get some fucking sleep for once?" Santana asked as the leaned against the doorway of Gunther's office.

"Yeah I don't see why not. I just hired a new girl who prefers mornings so she can just work those and you'll take her nights. If she's okay with it you two can switch shifts the rest of the week."

"Great! Thanks Gunther."

"Yeah whatever Lopez, just get to work. That new girl works the shift after you so you can sort it out then. I don't want you texting on the floor. Not get the hell out of my office and get to work. Those customers wont serve themselves." Gunther said as he waved Santana off.

Santana just rolled her eyes and turned on her heels and headed out to the floor. The other server was already working so Santana just went straight to it. Her shift went on uneventful. She made pretty good money in tips and was relieved to see the new girl walk in at the end of her shift. Hurriedly she went up to the girl before she could get to the back.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Santana asked the redhead that just walked in.

"Yeah, I'm Alison. You are?" she asked a little cautious of the Latina.

"Santana. Gunther said you don't like working the night shift right?"

"Yeah…" Alison eyed the taller girl suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great. I can't really work mornings anymore and he said we could switch shifts the rest of the week and then from next week on I'll be night shift and you'll be morning shift. Is that cool with you?" the brunette asked all in one breath.

Alison didn't hesitate for a second before replying. "That's totally cool with me. It works out perfectly. I work tomorrow and Thursday night."

"Awesome! Thank you so much. I work Wednesday and Thursday. You're a life saver Alison."

"It's no problem." Alison said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to clock in and get to work before Gunther gets pissed."

"Don't worry too much about him. So if he gives you any trouble just tell me and I can take care of him for you. Sometimes he needs to just be brought down a peg or two." Santana offered with a smirk.

"I'll keep that mind. See you Santana." with that Alison walked away towards the back with a little smirk of her own and no longer suspicious of the Latina.

Santana then grabbed her stuff and headed home. She needed to get home as quickly as possible so she could get ready to go to Rachel and Kurt's for dinner. She finally made plans with them at their insistence. When she got home she quickly stripped and got into the shower leaving her clothes scattered on the floor. Living alone had its perks. She could be as messy as she wanted and no one would care. Though she always ended up cleaning everything up as soon as she was done with her task. Despite her hectic schedule her apartment was clean at all times.

Done with her shower Santana grabbed her clothes off the floor still wrapped in her towel and threw them in the hamper in her room. With the dirty clothes away Santana dropped her towel to the floor revealing her naked body. The sudden cold air made her shiver slightly, but it didn't really faze her. She just went through he drawers until she found something suitable to wear. Even though it was just Rachel and Kurt's Santana decided to dress up a little bit. She found a cute tight dress that was red with a neckline just above her cleavage in a curve, which lead to three-quarter sleeves and bare shoulders. The hem went down mid thigh and made her ass look great. The dress hugged in all the right places and wasn't to revealing for just a dinner with friends at the loft.

She then blow dried her hair and let it set naturally with some waves. When her hair was done she put on some black high heels, grabbed her purse and headed out the door towards the elevator after locking the door behind her. Santana got into the elevator and was glad to be the only one in it. She took the moment alone to breath and relax before stepping out into the hustle and bustle of New York City. When the elevator doors opened Santana was met with an unexpected surprise.

"Hey….wow." exclaimed the blonde superstar standing in front of Santana at the elevator door. Dani unconsciously looked Santana up and down completely mesmerized by the beautiful girl. Santana blushed at Dani looking her up and down and clearly being impressed.

"Thanks." Santana responded shyly. Normally she's cocky and would have some sort of snippy remark but when around Dani that Santana is replaced with a more shy and nervous Santana.

Hearing Santana's voice Dani came out of her trance and actually managed to look her in the eye. She could see the faint remnants of a blush and Dani couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at being able to bring the Latina to blush. "You're Tana right?"

"Santana actually. My nieces just call me Tana. I'm surprised you remembered." Santana answered as she stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed on her.

"You don't forget a voice like yours. I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you do have an amazing voice." Dani told her sincerely.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from someone of your caliber and talent."

"Ah I'm nothing special." Dani responded humbly with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah right! You have one of the best voices I've ever heard. You're better than most of the artists on the radio. You deserve any recognition you get." Santana knew she sounded like a fan girl, but she couldn't help it. She needed to tell Dani how amazingly talented she thought she was.

"Well thanks, that's very sweet of you." Dani accepted the complement graciously and even blushed a little herself. She found herself suddenly becoming very interested in the floor as a somewhat awkward silence overtook them. Finally not being able to take it after what felt like eternity, but in reality only being thirty seconds, Dani broke the ice once again. "So you got a hot date you need to get to?" She asked curiously before pursing her lips just a little bit and raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh no. I'm just going to a friend's for dinner. I haven't seen them in a while so we decided to do dinner and I wanted to dress up a little for the occasion." Santana answered, grateful for the question and the end of the silence.

Dani inwardly cheered over the fact that Santana wasn't going on a date. She wasn't really sure why since she barely knew the girl, but she was happy to know she wasn't seeing anyone or at least not at the moment.

"Cool, cool. If this is just a little dressed up I can only imagine what you'd dress like on an actual date." Dani imagined Santana in a skintight dress that showed her cleavage that was either strapless or spaghetti strapped. As her imagination took over Dani bit her bottom lip and her eyes began to glaze over, but before she could get lost in her mind Santana quickly snapped back with a retort that almost left Dani speechless.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Santana answered with her normal cockiness that she was glad to finally show. She hated being nervous and shy. That does not suit Santana Lopez one bit. It only happened around Dani. Any other girl and she was her normal confident snarky self.

Dani quirked up an eyebrow at that line, but quickly recovered. "Maybe I would." Dani retaliated with a smirk and wink as she pushed the elevator button. When the door opened a second later Dani walked around Santana and went in making sure to sway her hips with a little more emphasis. She could feel Santana's eyes on her before she turned around. When she did she still had that smirk and so did Santana. They both eyed each other as Dani pushed the button for her floor and the door started to close. "Later Santana." Dani said as the doors started to close.

"Later Dani." This time Santana got the last wink in as the door completely closed taking Dani away to whatever floor she lived on.

Santana chuckled slightly as she turned towards the front doors of the complex and headed out the door to hail a cab. About twenty minutes later Santana arrived at Rachel and Kurt's. She couldn't wait to tell them what had happened between her and Dani. They hadn't really talked much in the past week so Santana hadn't even told them about meeting Dani. Now she had two stories to tell.

When she reached the loft Santana didn't even bother knocking. She just opened the loft door and walked right in. She immediately noticed how the curtained off areas were bigger now that only two bedrooms were needed. She felt a little sad at seeing her corner of the loft gone, but she'd rather have an entire apartment to herself than that tiny little area. As she took it in her senses were overtaken with the smell of delicious food and the sound of Barbra Streisand belting throughout the apartment. She turned her head towards the smell of lemon chicken baking in the oven becoming more and more hungry. Santana took her purse and set it on the coffee table. Surprisingly she hadn't heard or seen Rachel or Kurt. Usually they're singing or yelling or something involving music.

"Rachel. Kurt." Santana called into the loft.

"Santana you're here!" Rachel came out of her curtained area as soon as she heard Santana call for her. Kurt came out of his area soon after.

"Hey Berry, Lady Hummel." She said lovingly.

"Satan." Kurt responded with just as much love and a hug.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Make yourself at home and I'll bring us some wine." Rachel told Santana as she fixed her earring.

"Sounds good." Santana went and sat on the couch while she waited for dinner to be ready. Rachel went and got the wine and Kurt checked on dinner in the kitchen. A minute later the three of them were on the couch sipping wine and catching up.

She learned Kurt and Blaine were doing great. Their wedding had been postponed some because of school, work, and family stuff. Kurt didn't mind waiting though. He knew Blaine was always there if he needed him and that Blaine loved him. Not seeing each other as often as they hoped sucked, but they both got through it.

Rachel did well with Funny Girl and soon booked other gigs when it was over. She was slowly making a name for herself on Broadway. She had been on a few dates since Finn died, but nothing serious. She just wasn't ready to commit to someone and her career was more important to her at the moment. Finn would want her to keep following her dream no matter what.

After they finished catching up on the couch they moved to the table to eat dinner. Both Kurt and Rachel were anxious to know what Santana had been up to lately.

First Santana caught them up on the diner and changing shifts so she can get some sleep, but still make the money she needed to pay rent.

"Is that all that's going on? There's got to be more than that Santana." Kurt asked a little bored.

"I did meet Dani Harper in the gym last week." Santana said nonchalantly while she stabbed her chicken with a fork before putting it in her mouth. She looked up at her friends and couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she saw their shocked faces.

"And why have you not told us this already?" asked Rachel a little upset not hearing about it sooner.

"Because I've been busy. I don't know."

"Well what happened?! You can't just leave it at that." Kurt asked excitedly.

Santana spent the next ten minutes telling her friends about Dani coming up behind her and singing the second part of her own song to Santana's nieces. About their flirty comments before Dani left the gym and how her nieces tried playing matchmaker. Kurt and Rachel just took everything in and didn't even bother touching their food.

"I can't believe you sang with Dani Harper all sweaty in work out clothes and probably looking horrid." Kurt said in disbelief.

"Watch it lady lips. We were both sweaty and I didn't even care what I looked like. I was too lost in the moment. That's not even all of it. I had another run in with her before I got here." Santana added smiling.

"Are you serious?! You better not being lying to me Satan."

Santana glared at Kurt for a second before continuing. "She was standing outside the elevator when I got to the ground floor. She started to say something, but after she saw me in this dress words kind of failed her. She complemented me on the dress and my music before she started undressing me with her eyes. It ended with her basically saying she wouldn't mind going on a date with me." Santana took a sip of her glass of wine as she remembered the look in Dani's eyes before she got on the elevator. The one thing that kept running through Santana's mind however, was wondering whether or not Dani wanted to go on more than one date or just one that ended up in the bedroom. Not that Santana would be against the latter, but she had dreamed about dating Dani since she developed her little crush back in high school.

"Wow. You have to figure out what apartment she lives in and ask her out," suggested Rachel as soon as Santana was done.

"What?! No! I can't do that!" Santana practically yelled defensively.

"Why not?! You two obviously have something going on between you two."

"Because I've never done anything more than a one nigh stand with a girl. The closest relationship I've had with a girl was with Brittany and we never actually dated. I don't know if I'm ready for anything more than that."

"So are you saying you wouldn't have a one-night stand with Dani Harper if the opportunity rose?" asked Kurt slightly confused. Santana was normally all for one-night stands. She slept with someone at nearly every party they went to. It was just what she did, ever since things ended badly with Brittany before she moved to New York.

"Well I wouldn't mind it, but I'm usually the one using someone for sex. I don't want to be on the other end of that, especially when she lives in the same complex." Santana took another long sip of her wine while her thoughts started to get jumbled in her head.

"I see. Maybe a couple of more interactions will help you figure out what she wants. You should try and get her number. I think you just need to get to know the real Dani. Not the one in your head."

Santana nodded at Kurt in understanding. She wanted to see Dani again and get to know her, but she didn't know how to do that. She wouldn't know what to say. Being around her brought out a shyer side that Santana didn't care for.

"Well I think it's time for some more wine and desert," said Rachel as she got up from her chair. A silence had descended upon the room and Santana got lost in thought. Santana looked up at her and nodded her head in agreement. Wine and cake was exactly what she needed.

"I'll get a movie to pop in. I think we could all use something funny to watch." added Kurt. He and Santana moved into the living room. Santana sat on the couch and Kurt popped in one of Santana's favorites, Bridesmaids. Rachel came in a few minutes later with a bottle of wine, her wine glass, and three plates with cake on them. Working at the diner for a year gave her some serious serving skills. She balanced the three plates on her arms and carried the bottle and glass in her hands.

Santana and Kurt took their plates and Santana sat one down on the table for Rachel while she Rachel poured the wine. Once the three of them were settled on the couch with Santana in the middle Kurt started the movie. About twenty minutes into the movie Santana leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder since he was closer to her height than Rachel was. Kurt patted her left knee gently and Rachel rubbed her right shoulder slightly showing their support and love for their friend. Santana would talk to them about what was going on in her head whenever she was ready. They knew how she processed things and pushing her wasn't going to help. They gave their suggestions so now it was time to just leave it alone. They both hoped she would find a way to get Dani's number. They just wanted her to be happy for once.

With how much they drank Santana stayed the night and shared Rachel's bed. Rachel gave her some clothes to wear and in the morning Santana took a shower before changing back into her dress. About two hours after they all woke up Santana headed home. She was grateful her hangover wasn't that bad and that Kurt made breakfast. It made her trek home more bearable. When she was looking through her mail at her mailbox in the lobby of the complex Santana felt someone nudge her shoulder when they walked past. Looking over she saw Dani dressed in leather pants, high heels, a band t-shirt, and a leather jacket over it. She looked stunning. Now it was Santana's turn to stare.

"I see you're still in the same dress from last night. Enjoying your walk of shame?" Dani asked playfully.

"Santana Lopez has never done and never will do a walk of shame." Santana responded quickly with a head swerve and her left pointer figure moving with it.

"So what then, a walk of pride?" the blonde asked intrigued. She had never heard anyone respond that way.

"I guess you could say that. Why should I be ashamed about having sex anyways? That phrase was probably invented by a virgin too scared to make a move on anyone so he or she decided to slam anyone who got lucky."

"In that case are you enjoying your walk of pride?" Dani chuckled slightly and made a mental note of what Santana's mailbox number was. Now she knew which apartment was hers. Something she's wanted to know since that day in the gym.

"Now I never said I was doing a walk of pride."

"So are you saying you didn't have sex and you just stayed at your friends house, slept, and came home in that dress when you could've easily borrowed clothes to wear?" Dani asked trying to get as much information out of her as she could. She needed to know if Santana was seeing anyone male or female, but she didn't want to just come right out and ask. Dani wasn't really sure where all of this boldness was coming from, but she couldn't help it when it came to the Latina. Maybe it was the Latin blood running through her veins or the new medication she was taking, but whatever it was it brought out a sassier side that Dani kind of liked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Harper." Santana answered a little huskily as she leaned a little closer to Dani to emphasize her point.

"Who said I want to?" asked Dani stepping a little closer to the taller girl. The pair looked into each other's eyes. Instinctively Dani looked down to Santana's lips and then back up to her eyes. She caught Santana doing the same thing. If they just kept standing there Dani knew she would end up kissing the gorgeous Latina. Before she could even really consider that option she lost her chance.

"Oh I know you do." Santana smirked seductively and wiggled her eyebrows before walking off towards the elevator. She didn't even give Dani the chance to respond. During her ride home Santana decided to just think of Dani as a normal girl living in her building. Not the superstar she saw on TV and listened to. With that mindset the normal Santana showed through and she couldn't be more relieved.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana smiled to herself while she rode the elevator up to her floor. She couldn't help but think about how close she was to kissing Dani. She could tell Dani was close to kissing her as well. She may have made the decision to see Dani as a normal girl, but she was still trying to figure out if she just wanted to have sex with Dani or have a relationship with her. She would need to figure that out soon to see how she should interact with her. She however, didn't want to think about that at the moment. She just wanted to change into her pajamas and take a nap. She had to work the night shift at the diner and she was still tired from the night before.

When she got into her apartment she immediately set her purse on the table, threw off her shoes, and weaseled out of her dress leaving it on the floor along with her bra and panties. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear from her dresser and a pair of shorts and a tank top. Once dressed she crawled into her bed, snuggled under the covers, and set an alarm to give her enough time to get ready for work and maybe eat.

The Latina groaned at the sound of her alarm going off. She quickly found it and hit the snooze button. She wasn't ready to get up and she couldn't even remember why she had set the alarm in the first place. She started to drift off to sleep again when this time her phone buzzed. Fake sobbing Santana grabbed her phone and turned over onto her back to read it. The text was from an unknown number. Santana debated looking at it but she couldn't help but think maybe Dani used her celebrity to get her number somehow. She didn't know how Dani would be able to manage that, but she couldn't help but hope and smile at the possibility.

When she opened the text message her smile dropped when she realized it wasn't Dani. Instead it was Alison saying she got her number from the schedule and just wanted to remind Santana that she had a shift at the diner tonight. Santana quickly texted back a thank you and just lay there waiting for her alarm to go off again. She thought about Dani, she thought about Brittany, she thought about work, and she thought about her family. Her mind raced and she couldn't concentrate on a single thought. This always happened when she just lay in bed. With nothing to focus on she thought about everything and never came to a conclusion about anything. When her alarm went off again five minute later she turned her alarm off and got into the shower.

At the diner the first half of Santana's shift was pretty busy, but as it got late there wasn't much for her to do. Despite New York City being the city "that never sleeps" not many people came in for food from midnight to six am. She didn't make as much in tips as she would in the morning, but she figured the bar could make up for that and if she needed too, she could always pick up an extra shift or two during the week. She didn't really want to, but she'd do whatever she had to in order to keep her apartment.

At the end of her shift Santana decided to walk home. She didn't live that far from the diner. She mostly took a taxi because she was usually running late. To her the sky looked too beautiful to be in a taxi. She had never really taken in the sunrise until she saw it at the diner. The way the sun filtered through the windows was so soothing. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it until now. She had been working at the diner for two years and never noticed. She wondered what else she had been missing because she was too busy to really just look around her. When did her life become so busy and rushed?

Santana frowned at the realization of what her life had become. She walked through the lobby at a slower pace. Sadness began to overtake her and tears threatened to leave her eyes. She held them back as best she could. She stood and waited for the elevator. Before it opened she wiped her eyes to make sure it didn't look like she was crying or about to cry. As the door opened she pulled herself together and walked in. Luckily for her no one was in it and no one else was waiting to get on. She just had to last a couple of more minutes before she would be alone in her apartment and free to cry. She walked into the elevator and didn't look up from the floor so she failed to notice the eyes of a blonde at the mailboxes watching her intently with concern.

A couple of weeks passed and Santana retreated more into her own world day by day. She barely answered her phone or text messages and when she did she hardly said anything. Her friends, family, and coworkers were starting to worry, but no one really knew what to do to help her. Rachel and Kurt had never seen her like this before and neither had any of her coworkers. Even the customers new something was different. Her regulars at the bar noticed she wasn't as happy and didn't have the same fire she usually had when she was making drinks. At the bar Santana was a performer with her drinks. She flipped and tossed bottles and made a show out of it. Now she just poured in the ingredients and shook it or stirred it when she needed too. No showmanship at all. She could barely muster up a smile when she handed the drink to her customers.

When she wasn't at work Santana spent her days and nights either sleeping or watching movies. Every now and then she went to the gym to try and workout some of her frustration. Tonight was such a night. When she got into the gym she noticed a new addition to the workout equipment. A punching bag stood in the corner with a few pairs of boxing gloves hanging on the wall next to it. After stretching, Santana grabbed the smaller pair of gloves and began to punch the bag. Slowly at first, but as she felt her emotions overtake her she began punching it harder and faster. She went at the bag for thirty minutes straight before her vision became too blurry for her to be able to see. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. She probably looked like a basket case to whomever else was in the room, but she didn't care. She just wanted the sadness to go away but she didn't know how to get rid of it.

She collapsed to her knees and cried. She took off the gloves and massaged her hands to help with the pain. She had never boxed before so her hands hurt like hell despite the gloves protecting them. She could see the skin darkening and swelling. She had bruised her knuckles. It'd be fun explaining that one to everyone. At least she was punching a bag and not a wall. She had done that before and nearly broke her hand. Sometimes Snix came out a little too much.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Santana finally got off of the floor and put the gloves back on the wall. With it being around two am there was no one else in the gym, or at least Santana thought no one else was. When she turned around and looked towards the door she could've sworn she saw a flash of blonde go through the door leading out into the hallway. Santana hoped with everything she had it wasn't Dani. She didn't want Dani to see her like this. She didn't want her to see the broken Santana. She didn't want to be the broken Santana, but how the hell was she going to be able to put herself back together?

A couple of nights later Santana was laying on her couch listening to music. She had it loud enough to hear in each part of her apartment. It wasn't a very big one, but the music still had to be a little louder than normal to hear it in her bedroom. It was around one am and Santana just started at the ceiling thinking about her life and where she went wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. Furrowing her brow Santana rolled off the couch and walked over to her door. Looking through the peephole she was surprised at who was on the other side. She quickly fixed her clothing and opened the door.

"Dani? What are you doing her and how did find out what apartment I lived in?" Santana asked curiously and a little cautiously. Isn't it usually the star being stalked by a fan and not the other way around?

"I noticed what your apartment number was when we were at the mailboxes and I'm here because I want to make brownies, but I don't have everything I need. So I was wondering if you might." Dani answered with a cheeky grin hoping Santana would.

"Um yeah I think I have what you need. You can come in while I go look in the kitchen." Santana stepped aside and let Dani come into her apartment. Even with being depressed her apartment was still spotless. Sometimes she cleaned when she was sad and with her current state there wasn't a dust bunny in sight. "You can have a seat on the couch if you want." Santana said motioning to the couch.

Dani walked over and took in her surroundings. She noticed only a lamp and the kitchen light was on and the Ipod dock was playing some music. Dani sat down on the couch and placed a box on the coffee table while Santana closed the door and turned the music down a little bit.

"So what do you need?" Santana asked as she walked to the kitchen.

Dani looked at the box of brownie mix she set on the table. "I need eggs, vegetable oil, and water."

"So basically everything but the mix." Santana called from the kitchen.

"Oh and a pan if you have one." Dani added.

"Do you need an oven too?" Santana asked jokingly. She could feel her mood lightening a little just by talking to Dani.

"Since you have one and everything else I need why don't I just make the brownies here and you can eat them with me." Dani suggested as she walked over the island and placed the box on the counter in front of Santana.

Santana eyed the blonde in front of her for moment. "Why do I get the feeling you planned this Harper?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dani answered as innocently as possible. "So what do you say? Make some brownies with me?" Dani smiled childishly and shook the box in front of her. She could see the smile slowly creep onto Santana's face. It was a small one, but Dani swore she could look at that smile for the rest of her life.

"Alright fine. Come on. You can get the bowl and mixer out of that cabinet there," she said pointing. "I'll preheat the oven and get everything else out."

"Aye aye Captain." Dani said as she saluted the brunette before going to the cabinet and getting what she needed out. Santana just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

The pair began making the brownies. Dani poured the mix into the bowl. Santana did the eggs. Then Dani poured the water and Santana mixed it leaving Dani to pour the mix into the pan. Once it was in the oven and the timer set the two girls instinctively put their index finger in the bowl to lick the batter. Both girls licked their finger and started laughing when they both realized they did the same thing.

"Do you want the bowl or the mixers?" Santana asked the shorter girl beside her.

"How about we both get a mixer and we share the bowl?" Dani suggested.

"I'm good with that. Do you want some wine or liquor to go with it?"

"I don't drink. You know treatment and all that. Thanks for asking though." Dani smiled softly.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that. I'm so sorry." Santana hit her head with her hand and winced.

"It's okay Santana. I'm not offended or anything. You can if you want to though. It is your apartment." Dani said as reassuringly as she possibly could. She knew it would be hard for her to not want to drink if she saw Santana drinking, but she didn't want to make the brunette uncomfortable in her own home. If Santana did drink Dani figured she'd see it as a test of her will and how much she wants her recovery to work.

"No, no. I don't need to drink. Besides milk goes much better with brownies. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable anyways." Santana smiled weakly at Dani as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"Milk sounds great." Dani lightly touched Santana's right hand that was resting on the counter to try and comfort the Latina. Santana blushed at the contact and reluctantly went to the fridge to get out the milk. She took a couple of cups out of the cabinet next to the fridge and poured two glasses. She brought them back over to the island where Dani was now sitting on a stool. She then took one mixer and handed it to Dani before taking hers and sitting on the stool next to her. The two sat in silence for a minute or two before Dani broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something Santana?" the tone in Dani's voice told Santana it was going to be a loaded question. She figured there was no way to avoid it so she mentally prepared herself for it.

"Sure." she answered as the licked some brownie batter off of her finger now that the mixer was completely bare of chocolate.

Dani had to control her urge to lick the next bit of chocolate Santana put on her finger. Even in an oversized t-shirt and shorts Santana still looked sexy as hell and her licking chocolate of her finger made it even more so. "Um…" Dani had to get her bearings again before she could ask her question. "Why have you been so sad and withdrawn lately?"

"You've noticed?" Santana asked sadly.

"I've seen you around some and every time I see you it looks like you're about to break down. I saw you break down in the gym." Dani looked at Santana worriedly. She wanted to help her, but first she needed to know what was wrong.

"So that was you." Santana said aloud subconsciously.

"You're avoiding the question."

Santana took a deep breath before she started speaking. "A couple of weeks ago I was leaving the diner where I work. It was the first time I had really seen the sunrise since I moved here two years ago. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Just the way the sun peered through the windows made the diner go from dreary and lifeless to warm and buzzing as the morning crowd started to trickle in. I stayed for fifteen minutes after my shift ended just watching it." Santana smiled at the memory and Dani couldn't help but smile at Santana. She wanted to see that smile everyday.

"So what happened after that? I remember that day. I was in the lobby when you came in. You almost started crying in the elevator."

"You really have been watching me. Should I be worried about you sneaking in and killing me in my sleep?" Santana asked playfully.

"Santana." Dani said seriously while she eyed the girl next to her.

"On my way home I suddenly started to wonder what else I had been missing. When did my life become so busy that I don't have to time to notice what's going on around me. What have I been doing with my life? I work two jobs so I can live on my own. I work at a diner and a bar at night. I sleep during the day. Last month I worked the diner in the morning and the bar on the weekends. Some days I'd work both shifts and then work in the diner in the morning. So when I'm home I sleep or go to the gym. I hardly ever see my friends anymore. I miss my family, my nieces especially. I haven't seen them in person in a year. I haven't had the energy to call them since that night in the gym. I came out to New York to make something of myself and be somebody and two years later what do I have to show for it. I'm a Lima Loser." Santana finished her rant and slumped onto the counter, her head resting on her arms. Dani could hear the quite sobs.

Dani rubbed Santana's back. She wanted to do more to help, but she didn't know how comfortable Santana would be. Though that didn't matter. Not long after Dani started rubbing her back Santana got up from her chair and put her arms around Dani and started crying into her shoulder. At first Dani didn't know what to do, but she quickly positioned herself better on the chair and wrapped her arms around the girl. Dani hugged her tightly trying her best to soothe the girl. She had been here before she knew how much a hug could help a person. Sometimes all you really want is someone to just hold you while you cry. Not say a word, just hold you.

Dani could sense Santana wasn't telling her everything that was making her upset, but she figured maybe she just wasn't ready to spill everything to someone she barely knew. So she just held her and rubbed her back until the buzzer went off ten minutes later. By that time Santana sobs were much softer. "I need to get the brownies out of the oven before we burn them okay. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll be over there in a minute." Dani suggested gently. Santana nodded her head on Dani's shoulder before releasing her hold on the girl. She then walked over to the couch wiping her eyes and nose with a paper towel she got off the island.

Dani walked over to the oven and grabbed an oven mitt to pull the brownies out of without burning herself. Once the desert was cooling on top of the stove and it was off she walked over to the couch and found Santana lying down taking up all of the room. "Lift up your head." Dani said softly when she walked over to the front of the couch. Santana did as she was told lifted up her head. Dani then lifted Santana up a little more and sat down where the brunette's head was and placed Santana's head on her lap. Dani lifted her legs up and placed her feet on the coffee table after she slipped her slippers off. With it being so late Dani was in her pajamas when she decided to visit Santana. When she was finally situated comfortably Dani started playing with the taller girls hair. They sat in silence until Santana finally spoke.

"How did you know I'd be awake?" she asked curiously.

"My schedule's kind of messed up right now I've noticed you've been going to the gym later and coming home early in the morning. I figured you were working nights and sleeping days. I was hoping anyways. When I got closer to your door I could hear the music playing and knew I was right." Dani answered honestly. She realized she probably sounded like a stalker, but she didn't really care.

"Did you come here just to find out what's been bugging me?"

"That and I just wanted to see you again. My schedule's about to get pretty crazy with my new album coming out next month, so I wanted to try and get to know you while I could." Dani continued playing with the Latina's hair. It was so soft and silky. Dani was glad to know Santana wasn't the type to dismiss all manners of hygiene when depressed.

"I kind of ruined that plan didn't I? I've been pretty distant the past few weeks. I've barely talked to anybody." the Latina sniffled.

"I don't think so. I mean I'm sitting on your couch in your apartment with your head in my lap waiting for brownies to cool. It took me longer to finally talk to you again, but that's okay. This is better than just seeing you around the building."

"This is pretty nice actually. I haven't sat with anybody like this since Bri…since high school." Santana hoped Dani didn't catch her near slip up. She wasn't ready to talk to her about Brittany.

Dani did notice the slip up but elected to not push it. If Santana wanted her to know she wouldn't have changed what she was going to say. "So what did you come to New York to do?" Dani asked changing the subject for Santana's benefit.

"I wanted to become a star I guess. I love singing and dancing. Dancing more than singing and I like to act. I was in Glee club in high school. At first I was just in there to spy on them for Coach Sue. She hated the Glee club because they took some of the funding from the Cheerios."

"Cheerios?"

"Cheerleaders. I was a co-captain my senior year. As time went on I enjoyed Glee club more than cheering. I felt accepted and loved there. I could be myself. No one cared when I came out and they helped me through the process. It was a bit unusual since I was outed on TV. I actually miss it sometimes."

As Santana spilled some of her life to Dani she felt a little bit better and she could tell Dani was intently listening. "Sounds like you had an interesting high school experience."

"You have no idea." Santana chuckled lightly.

"So why don't you sing and dance anymore?"

"I guess I've just gotten too busy. I got tired of living with the wonder twins so I got a second job to save up money to get my own place. It takes up a majority of my time. I don't really have time for anything other than work right now. I haven't even sat down to figure out if I really need to have two jobs to support myself. I've lost sight of my dreams I guess."

"How about on the your next day off you and I go over your financial situation and figure out your budget and see if you need both jobs or not?"

"You don't have to do that Dani?" the Latina said as she sat up to face the blonde properly.

"I know, but I want to. I care about you Santana. I want you to be happy and doing what you love." Dani said sincerely.

"You care about me?" Santana asked a little confused.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. I know we barely know each other, but there is just something about you that makes me want to get know you and see you succeed and be happy."

"You know you're pretty amazing." Santana smiled and gave Dani a hug hoping it could convey her thanks and appreciation.

"So how about them brownies. I bet they're cool enough to eat." Dani got up off the couch and held out her hand for Santana to take. Santana gladly took it and let Dani lead her to the kitchen. Dani found a knife and cut the brownies. She got one out and gave it to Santana and then got one out for herself. They bit into the brownies and moaned at how delicious they were.

After they ate a few brownies Dani decided she should probably go home. It was going on four am and she needed to get a few hours of sleep before she had to be at her meetings about her album release. In just a couple of weeks her fourth studio album would be out and she'd be on a whirlwind tour for promotion.

Reluctantly Santana walked Dani to the door. "You know you could always sleep here?" Santana suggested innocently. "You can have the bed and I could sleep on the couch."

"Thanks but I don't want to put you out any. Also my medicine is in my apartment and I have to take one before I go to bed. Otherwise I don't sleep." Dani said sheepishly. She wasn't sure how Santana would take her saying she needed pills to sleep, but she figured if Santana could open up a little bit to her she could as well.

"Oh, maybe another time then? When you're more prepared." Santana suggested with not a hint of judgment.

"Definitely. Why don't I get your number and we can plan a sleepover sometime?" Dani asked as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her sweatpants.

Santana took Dani's phone and put her number in it before giving it back to her. "I expect a text from you soon."

"We'll see." Dani said with a wink before walking out the door and towards the elevator. Halfway down the hall Dani turned back towards Santana who was standing in her doorway watching her. "Later Santana." She waved at the girl and bit her lip. She started noticing a pattern between her and the Latina. They always ended their interactions the same way.

"Later Dani." Santana said waving and smirking. Dani turned back around and continued towards the elevator. When she got in and turned around she saw Santana still watching her. She could still make out the smirk. Oh how she wanted to kiss that smirk right off her face. She knew it would be a while before she felt like she could do that. Her and Santana did flirt some, but it seemed like Santana needed to work out a few things first before she was ready for a relationship and a relationship is definitely what Dani wanted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next afternoon Santana was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. Using her left hand she reached for her phone on the nightstand with her eyes still closed. Finally finding it Santana answered without even looking at the contact number.

"Hello." she groaned with her voice being slightly muffled thanks to pillow clinging beneath her.

"Are you still asleep?" said a kind of familiar voice on the other end.

"Yes and peacefully I might add. This better be fucking good who ever you are."

"It's Dani and I just wanted to call and see how you were doing?"

Santana sat up immediately once she knew it was Dani on the other end. She wiped the drool of her face and tried to fix her hair as if Dani could see her. "Dani? Hey, I didn't realize it was you."

"Yeah I gathered that. I guess since I just woke you up your day hasn't really started yet." she chuckled lightly.

"Well at least it's starting out pretty well. I wouldn't mind waking up to your voice everyday." Santana covered her mouth and winced after she realized what she said. "I'm sorry that was too much."

"It's okay. I'm sure we can work something out." Santana could hear the smile in her voice.

"So um…what are you up to today?" Santana asked changing the subject to something less awkward for her.

"Just meeting with my management team going over my schedule. I'm going to have to do a bunch of appearances and some performances and interviews. It can be kind of grueling and I wont be home much once we get started."

"Oh that's too bad. Is that why you've been home so much lately? You haven't had to do all that stuff yet?" Santana wondered and a little sadden finding out Dani wouldn't be around as much soon.

"Yeah pretty much. It's been kind of nice though. I actually made a new friend. At least I'm hoping she's a new friend."

"I think you have a pretty good chance of her being one."

"Great! With that being said I was wondering if you still wanted to get together on your next day off. We can figure out your budget and see what you're working with." Dani asked hopefully.

"You don't have to do that Dani. I can figure out."

"Are you sure?" She asked a little dejected.

"Yeah…I mean how hard can it be." Santana answered a little unsurely.

"Santana, have you ever done a budget before?"

"No…Rachel and Kurt helped me when I was starting to look for a place."

"Since you don't have much experience with it why don't you let me help you since I've been doing my finances since I was sixteen? I know what I'm doing."

"Alright fine you can help me. My next day off is in three days on Monday. I work all weekend at the bar."

"I can do Monday. What bar do you work at?"

"Play. It's a local gay club."

"So you are gay." Dani said happily.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure you already knew that Harper."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Mhm. And what reason would you have of making sure?" Santana asked playfully.

"I have my reasons. Later Santana." Dani hung up before she would let Santana reply. She wanted to leave her hanging. They both knew her reason, but Dani wasn't ready to push that on Santana. She could tell the Latina was naturally flirty so these types of comments were expected. She just wanted to be sure of Santana's feelings before she tried anything. There couldn't be any doubts when dating her. A relationship was hard enough to have in the public eye without doubts creeping in and making everything more difficult. So for now she'd flirt back and slowly started breaking down Santana's walls and in turn she'd let Santana break hers down.

"Later Dani." Santana said to herself as she saved the contact. Santana didn't know what would happen between her and Dani, but she knew she was attracted to her. She wasn't sure, however, if she wanted anything to happen yet. It never failed, every time after she talked to Dani the memories of Brittany would creep in and the voices in her head would tell her the same thing. _"She'll do the same thing Brittany did. She doesn't really like you. It's all lie, just like before."_ Santana did everything she could to push the thoughts out of her mind. Some times it was easier than other times. She would usually find something to occupy her and distract her from them. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much. It had been nearly two years, but it still hurt. She didn't know if she'd ever recover from it.

With a few hours before Santana had to work she decided to paint. It was new hobby she picked up a few months ago when she was bored one night. She was sitting in her apartment alone and decided it would be fun to pass the time by doodling. As she drew she realized what she was drawing actually looked really good. It was just a simple face. Well at first it was simple, then she realized it was the face of one of her favorite celebrities. An actress she had a small crush on. So when she was bored she would draw. Most of the time it was a face of some crush or celebrity. One day she decided to buy some art supplies and bought some paint too. She didn't really paint anything specific. She just painted in different designs and shapes but with different colors. After a while she started noticing her painting differed a lot depending on her mood. So now she used it as a way to work through her feelings and figure out what it is she is feeling or thinking. Now was the perfect time.

She grabbed her supplies out of the closet in her room and set up on the coffee table in the living room. She made the coffee table paint proof before grabbing a brush. First she used red, the pink, then black, then purple and then blue. She painted the red going from the top to the bottom of the canvas with a curve on the left side. The curve was towards the left edge. Then she did the same with the pink but the curve going the other way and the edge of pink against the edge of the red. She then used black the same way as she did the red and again the same way next to it with a white patch in the middle. After she was done with the black she used blue with curving against the black paints edge. Next purple was used with the curve facing the edge. Lastly she used black to fill the edges of the canvas. She felt like this was her mind. She was angry with Brittany so she used red. She was falling for Dani and used pink. Blue represented her sadness over the past and her sadness over how the future could be. Purple showed her confusion, black showed the endless abyss of her mind and the white in the middle was the light at the end of the tunnel. Her mind was a mess but to her the painting made it just a little bit clearer.

When she was done she gathered up her supplies and put it up leaving her painting to dry. She then took a shower to get the paint off of her. When she was done she got ready for work and left leaving her painting to dry out in the open until she got home.

Santana's night at the bar went on as usual. She made drinks, flirted, was given a few numbers, and made great tips. Her favorite part was the drag show. She always liked watching it. The bar wasn't as busy when the show was going on since most people were watching it instead of getting drinks and dancing. She wanted to be on stage again, but not in drag or whatever the female equivalent was. Some nights they'd have karaoke, but she was always working and never got a chance to sing. She was also too afraid to ask her boss if she could just perform one night. She had only been working there a few months and felt she didn't have the right to do so. She could sing along at the bar though. She at least had that. Maybe one day she'd get the courage to ask her boss. Maybe. She was happier when she was performing a lot. She wanted that happiness back but she was too scared to get it. A theme she started to slowly notice in her life.

Come Monday Santana was starting to get back into the same mood as she was before Dani came over to make brownies at one in the morning. She didn't know what she was going to do. She felt stuck and lost. She had woken up a little earlier than usual and decided to give her mami a call. She hadn't talked to her in a while and she knew she could always talk to her about anything.

The phone only rang a couple of times before an older woman answered on the other end. "Hola míja! Cómo estás?" greeted the older woman excitedly.

"Así, así Mamí. Can I talk to you about something." Santana sighed sadly.

"Of course míja. What's wrong?" Maribel asked worriedly.

"I've met this great girl and I know she likes me and I like her too, but every time after I talk to her I think about Brittany and everything that happened."

"So is Brittany keeping you from trying anything with this girl?"

"I think so. Dani hasn't tried anything. We flirt and when something possibly could happen one of us backs off. We don't push each other either. I just keep thinking she's going to do the same thing that Brittany did."

"How well do you know this Dani girl?"

"Pretty well. I mean I know the Dani that's perceived in the media, but I don't know private Dani very well if that makes sense. We haven't had much of a chance to really get to know each other."

"What do you mean, the Dani in the media?" her mother asked confused.

"Oh um…it's Dani Harper the musician. You know the one I've been crushing on since I was seventeen. She lives my building." Santana answered sheepishly.

"Aye dios mío. I see what you mean now. Now that I think about it the girls did say something about Dani singing with you on facetime. I thought they were just joking."

"Nope it really happened. After that night we ran into each other a couple of times and for a few weeks I was really depressed, she noticed when she saw me around and came over one night and convinced me to make brownies with her and talk. It was really sweet. She helped a lot." 

"That is very sweet of her. It seems she does already care about you, but why were so depressed mi amor?"

"I just suddenly realized that in the two years I have been here I have yet to do anything involving acting, singing, or dancing except what I do at the dinner. I work two jobs to keep this apartment. I barely see Rachel or Kurt or talk to you or the girls. I just realized I have worked so hard to just be tired all the time and lonely. I lost sight of my dream. I don't even know what my dream is anymore."

"Well if I remember correctly you wanted to act, sing, and dance in anyway that you could. You are a performer Santana and you are a brilliant performer with amazing talent. I know if you try you will succeed and make your dreams a reality with a what ever dream you decide to follow. You're not even twenty-one. You have plenty of time."

"It doesn't seem like that though. Rachel's already been in a few productions; Kurt has that job at Vogue now. He's actually getting paid to work there. Hell Dani has her fourth album coming out and she's the same age as us! What do I have to show for it? An apartment I mostly just sleep in and a nearly non-existent social and love life. I haven't done a damn thing."

"Listen to me míja. You can't compare your life to someone else's. Everyone is on his or her own journey. They have that success because they worked for it. You have your own success. It may not seem like it, but you worked hard for your apartment no? You did it all on your own without my or your Papí's help. You have solidified a place to live so now you can focus on something bigger and better. You now have time to pursue whatever you want and I am proud of you for what you have accomplished so far. Don't you ever forget that mi amor." 

Santana felt hot tears roll down her cheeks at her mother's words. She was right. She had worked for what she has. Maybe now is her chance to pursue her dreams and be more than just a girl living in an apartment by herself and working two jobs. Now it's her turn to show the world what Santana Lopez is made of.

"Thank you Mamí. You always know what to say. I love you."

"I love you too Míja." Santana was about to say something else about their previous conversation but she heard a knock on the door. At first she was confused, but then she remembered Dani was coming over to help her with her budget.

"Oh I completely forgot! Dani's at the door, she's here to help me with my budget. We're going to figure out if I need to work both jobs to support myself."

"Alright then I'll let you go. Remember now is your time. Make time to pursue your dreams. Don't let anything or anyone stop you. Adíos mi amor."

"Adios Mamí, and I wont." Santana hung up the phone and went to the door quickly. She opened it smiled instantly at seeing the gorgeous blonde. She wanted to immediately grab her in a hug, but she didn't know if that would be okay or not so instead she stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey Dani." Santana breathed out happily.

"Hey Santana." Dani copied. She stepped into the apartment and walked over to the island to set her stuff down. She opened her backpack to reveal a laptop and it's charger, a notebook, and a folder. "I didn't think you were awake. I texted you before I came over, but you didn't answer me so I figured you were asleep."

"You did?" Santana looked down at her phone and noticed she did indeed have a text from Dani. She must have gotten it when she was on the phone with her mother. "I guess I didn't hear it when I was talking on it."

"Oh okay. Good I didn't wake you up then. Last time I did that I wasn't met with a very nice greeting." Dani said with mock hurt lacing her voice as she turned on her computer and turned to look at the Latina behind her.

"Just be glad I didn't hurl insults and death threats like I normally do." The darker girl replied as she sat down on the stool next to the one Dani was standing in front of.

"Maybe I should rethink waking you up everyday just so you can hear my voice." Dani sat down on the stool next to Santana and faced towards her. She rested her head on her left hand and looked into the Latina's eyes getting lost in them.

"Now you don't have to do anything drastic. Though I don't recall you waking me up the past few days." Santana copied Dani's posture, but with her right hand and quirked an eyebrow up questioningly.

"Well I wasn't sure if you really wanted me to. I don't want to overstep. Though I wouldn't mind doing that at all. I could listen to you talk all day too." A blush slowly crept onto Dani's face and she looked down when she started to feel her cheeks get hot.

Santana started to blush as well. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to hear Dani's voice but did she want to be woken up by her voice everyday. _"Of course you do Lopez."_ "I wouldn't be aga…so what do I need to get for this budget thing?" Santana ended up changing the subject much to her and Dani's disappointment. The brunette mentally scolded herself for being a coward and not saying what she really wanted to say. She hoped maybe Dani would at least notice what she meant to say and take that in.

Dani inwardly sighed before she answered. She understood what the other girl wanted to say, but she wished she would just say it. Instantly Dani told herself to let it go. She needed to let Santana go at her own pace. She didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast. Even if she and Santana didn't get together for a while she at least would have a new friend. "Um…your laptop, checking information, bank account information, credit info, savings account info. Just anything involving money. Past check stubs from both places if you have those."

Santana was grateful Dani didn't mention her change in subject. One day she would be able to not be a coward, but today wasn't that day. "Okay, I will be right back. You're welcome to anything in the fridge or cabinets if you're thirsty or hungry." Santana went in to her room and gathered everything she needed. When she came back Dani had poured a couple of glasses of milk to drink and placed two bottles of water on the island for them to drink as they worked. Santana placed all of her stuff on the counter.

"Before we get started are you okay with me seeing this information? If not I'll try and help you without looking at it all."

Santana thought for a moment. Dani had millions of dollars she had no reason to try and take her money. So taking a leap of faith Santana decided to trust her. "I trust you Dani. You haven't given me any reason not to."

"Then let's get started." Dani smiled at Santana and then turned her attention to Santana's things. For the next two hours they went over everything. How much she made monthly, how much she could make in year working both jobs, how much she could make with just one, how much her rent was a month, how much she had in savings, checking, and credit. If she was in any debt and how much she had to spare a month."

"Well it looks like you can work at just Play and still have a lot left over at the end of the month if you decide to work there during the week as well. As long as you continue making the amount of tips you do and if you don't put as much away."

"No I can't put any less away than what I do. I don't mind working more than just weekends at the bar. I can talk to my boss about that tomorrow."

"Okay that could work. Why are you so adamant about putting in the same amount, if you don't mind me asking? It is none of my business after all."

"I'm mostly saving up for my nieces. I want them to have some money for college or whatever they want to do when they get out of high school. Once I have enough to set aside for both of them in different accounts and still leave some more for me I'll separate them, for now though it's all for them. I get by just fine with enough for food and maybe a new movie or two."

"That's really amazing Santana. You're an incredible person you know that." Dani looked at Santana with all the admiration she could show. She truly thought Santana was amazing. Here she thought she was working two jobs for the apartment, but really she was working so hard for her nieces. She wanted to make sure they were set when they were older.

"No I'm not. I'm sure other people do that too." Santana tried to play it off, but she couldn't help but feel so happy knowing Dani thought she was amazing for that.

"Yeah for their kids. You're doing it for your nieces; you didn't even give birth to them or raise them. They're not even completely yours."

"I feel like they're mine." Santana said softly. Dani barely heard her. She could see the sadness and longing in her friends eyes as she stared blankly at the papers in front of her. "I miss them so much," she added just as softly.

"Have you talked to them recently?" Dani asked trying to get Santana to come back to her.

"No. Not since that day in the gym. I was so busy that week and then I went into that depression. So I guess it's been about a month. I really need to call them. I want to see them again, in person. It's been over a year since I've been able to hold them and kiss them and play with them." A lone tear ran down Santana's left cheek. She loved her nieces more than anything and she missed them constantly.

Dani saw the tear and gently wiped it away with her thumb. She could feel Santana shutter at the contact. She wanted to cup Santana's chin and kiss the sadness away. She had to resist that urge. She didn't want to but she had to. _"This girl is going to kill me if I don't get to kiss her soon."_

Santana turned towards Dani at the contact. She smiled softly, but still with a tinge of sadness. Her smile then turned to confusion when she saw Dani get suddenly excited.

"They get out of school for the summer in a couple of weeks right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"Well why don't you go back home or bring them up here for a week? You have the room and the money if need be. I bet they'd love to spend a week with just you?" Dani suggested with excitement.

"They can't fly on their own though Dani. I don't want them too, and I can't have my sister drive them up and go back home and back up here and then back home again. That's too much for her."

"Then why don't you fly down and fly with them back up. Make it four days here and then two days at home so you can have a day to rest before you go back to work."

"I guess that could work. I'll be able to make up the money I spend with the extra shifts at the bar. I'll see if I can work everyday until I go get them. That might make my boss more okay with giving me a week off. I hope my sister will be okay with it."

"I'm sure will. Besides you have those two friends right? I think you called them the wonder twins? Dani said questioningly.

"They love the girls, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping if I needed it."

"There you go. In a couple of weeks you'll be able to see your nieces again." Dani smiled a toothy grin, not only happy for Santana, but also out of pride for thinking up such a great idea.

"Thanks Dani! I really hope it works out." Santana got off of her stool and wrapped her arms around Dani in a tight hug. Dani happily returned it wishing it could last forever.

"I should think of great ideas more often if I get a hug like this." Dani said into Santana's shoulder.

"I guess that means we'll have to hang out more." Santana said into Dani's. Both girls smiled and reluctantly let go of each other. "Do you want to watch a movie now that all of this is done? I have a pretty extensive collection." Santana suggested when they broke apart.

"I'd love that." Dani replied with a contented smile. The pair then walked over to the DVD case. Dani looked through for a minute or two before saying anything. 'Damn you weren't kidding. This is pretty extensive. I never pegged you for a classics lover."

"Yeah well I watched a lot of old musicals with Hobbit and Lady Lips, every now and then some drama or comedy with some great actor or actress in it. They're actually really good. The dialogue in some of the movies is so much better than some of today's movies. They were so snarky then."

"Anything you recommend?"

"Depends on what you want to watch: musical, musical comedy, romantic musical, musical drama, romance, romantic comedy, comedy, dramatic comedy, drama, tragedy, romantic drama, film noir, mystery, horror, foreign. You name it, I have at least one movie in it."

"Wow…um how about a musical comedy. I'm in the mood for some good music and laughs."

"Then I suggest Summer Stock." Santana went over to the bookshelf beside Dani and pulled out the movie. "This one is one of my favorites. Judy Garland and Gene Kelly. It was their last movie together and it ended up being her last at MGM. It gave us one of her most iconic numbers and costumes. It was released in 1950."

Dani looked at Santana impressed and shocked. "You know all of this because?"

Santana looked down at the floor a little embarrassed. She bit her lip and looked up at Dani. She was pretty sure she saw Dani gulp when she looked up. "I might be a closet Judy Garland fan. I've read a few biographies and I've seen some of the ones on TV and I might have all of her movies and most of her TV Show, plus a DVD set of some of her concerts and the 70th Anniversary Box Set of The Wizard of Oz."

"I was not expecting that at all. I think it's kind of cute. Why hide it though?" Dani asked curiously as she stepped closer to the taller girl.

"I'd never hear the end of it from the Wonder Twins if they ever found out. They haven't been over here since I put all of my DVDs up. I'd prefer to keep it that way. I have a reputation to uphold. I am Santana fucking Lopez and I am a straight up bitch and don't watch musicals on my own."

"Well alright then. Shall we watch this movie that you clearly have never seen before and is only watching it because I brought it over and want to?" Dani didn't want Santana to feel bad about what she liked so for now she went along with it. She made it her mission though to get Santana to be more open and okay with who she is. She shouldn't be ashamed about what she liked just because it's not what people expected. Dani had learned that the hard way.

"Since you really want too I guess we can do that." Santana answered as if she was annoyed by the idea." She put in the movie and sat on the couch beside Dani. They weren't close enough to be touching but they were close enough to touch if they really wanted to.

Once the movie started Dani looked over at Santana and saw the smile that instantly came across her face at the sound of the music. When Judy started singing Santana did for the first verse then she suddenly stopped and looked a little embarrassed.

"You can sing if you want to. I'd sing with you if I knew the words." Dani said reassuringly.

"No I don't need to sing. It usually bugs people anyways." Santana gave Dani a half smile and went back to looking at the screen.

Dani didn't say anything else about it. She just turned her attention towards the movie. About twenty minutes in she could see the Latina mouthing some of the words. She had clearly seen this movie several times. Dani couldn't help but smile at how adorable she thought the older girl was. She loved seeing her so happy when watching this movie and genuinely enjoying something she loved. It seemed Santana was so into the movie she didn't even notice Dani watching her or so she thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asked without looking away from the movie.

"No reason." Dani said quickly. She looked back towards the screen. When she turned her head she noticed Santana's hand was on the sofa next to her. Dani desperately wanted to hold her hand or cuddle or something. She wanted to feel Santana's warmth. Not wanting to be too bold, Dani placed her pink finger around Santana's. Much to Dani's relief Santana didn't pull away. Instead she curled her pinky around Dani's more. The two spent the rest of the movie that way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days went by quickly for Santana. She called her sister and got everything planned out. She went to both of her bosses and gave her two weeks notice at the diner and added extra shifts to her schedule at the bar. For the next two weeks Santana was going to work every night. She thought about adding some morning shifts to her schedule, but she decided that wouldn't be good for her, especially now that she is on a set schedule of going to bed at five a.m. every morning and waking up around two-thirty in the afternoon. Her body was used to it so she didn't want to mess it up even though it would just get messed up once she had the girls for a week, but she decided to worry about that later.

Every morning after her shift Santana would come home exhausted and pass out in her uniform or clothes. She relished the few hours after she'd wake up to do whatever she needed to before going back to work. Every other day she would wake up to a good afternoon text from Dani. She looked forward to these texts. They made her day a little bit brighter. She hadn't really gotten a chance to see Dani since the last night she was over and they held pinkies while watching a movie.

Santana blushed every time she thought about it. It was just a simple touch, barely anything at all and yet it sent electricity throughout her body. She wanted to just grab Dani then and there and kiss those lips she dreamed about every night, but just like all of the other times she wanted to something stopped her. She was always a little disappointed in herself when she didn't act on her impulses. Though sometimes she did notice Dani backing out as well. It made her feel a little better about it all, but she was still disappointed.

One afternoon Santana woke to sound of her phone buzzing with a text from Dani. Santana smiled down at her phone before reading the message.

**From Dani: Good afternoon Sunshine! Ready to get up? :)**

**To Dani: No. I just want to cuddle up in my covers and go back to sleep. If I had a reason to get up I might be more inclined. ;)**

**From Dani: How about lunch?**

**To Dani: Lunch alone. Now that doesn't sound like much fun. I think I'll stick to the laying in bed. **

**From Dani: I don't mean alone dingus. I mean with me. :P**

**To Dani: Well in that case…I guess I can do lunch. ;)**

**From Dani: Good, now come and open the door. These bags of take out are getting heavy and it's hot out here.**

Santana quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. She fixed her hair as best she could and straightened out her clothes. She almost ran out her bedroom door before doubling back and putting on some deodorant just in case.

"San! Come on and open the door! I can hear you in there!" Dani shouted through the door.

"Calm your tits Blondie!" Santana shouted about halfway to the door. When she finally opened it she found an exasperated Dani with her hair over eyes. She tried blowing it out of her eye but it just fell back again. Santana reached up and tucked Dani's hair behind her right ear. "Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey yourself. Can you take one of these bags for me? They're getting heavy."

"Yeah no problem." she quickly took one of the bags and stepped aside to let Dani in. Then both of them walked to the island and set the stuff down on the other counter.

"So I brought some Chinese and some salads in case you wanted to go a little more healthy."

Santana thought about it for a minute. "Healthy is better, but Chinese is more delicious, but fattening, but so good. I'm going to have to go with Chinese. I'll work off all the calories at the Diner tonight." She grabbed the Chinese out of the bag and began choking down her food before even settling on one of the stools. Dani grabbed a salad out of the other bag and set it on the counter in front of her. She sat down and started munching on hers. When she looked over at her friend she saw she was already half way done with her food.

"You need to slow down or you're going to get sick."

"I can't help it. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Santana said in between bites. She chewed her food a little bit longer before swallowing and sat down on her stool.

"That's not good. Why haven't you eaten since then?" Dani asked very concerned.

"I didn't eat anything at the diner last night and I just went to bed as soon as I got home so this is the first chance I've had. I'm tired of all the greasy food at the diner."

"Yet you're sitting her eating Chinese." Dani deadpanned as she quirked an eyebrow up at the Latina.

"Hey you're the one that brought it over. Plus it's totally different." Santana snapped back defensively with a mouthful of food.

"True, but just promise me you'll eat more often. I don't want this to become a habit. You need to eat more than once a day. Take some food with you to work if you need to." Dani looked at Santana pleadingly. She knew how habits like that could be damaging later on. She didn't want Santana to develop a problem like she had.

"I promise. I'm usually pretty good at catching myself when I get like this. I just have to make some adjustments. I'll be fine." the older girl reached down and gently rubbed the younger girls hand that was on the table and smiled softly.

"Sounds like you have experience in this." Dani pointed out cautiously.

"Yep. Thanks to being on the Cheerios, but that's not important right now. So what's your schedule like this week?" Santana asked changing the subject.

Dani wanted to push further, but she didn't want to pressure the girl into telling her anything she wasn't ready to disclose, so she filled it away in the back of her mind for another time. "I'm fairly busy. I have some interviews to do and appearances to make since my album comes out in a couple of weeks. I don't really know when I'll get to see you again for a while." Dani looked down at her salad sadly. She loved spending time with Santana and she wished she could do it more often, but her career came first. It's not like her and Santana were dating anyways.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. You know you're always welcome over here whenever. I like our time together, even if it's not that often." Santana smiled affectionately at the blonde beside her.

"I do too. We can text and call each other or facetime if we really want to." the blonde added quickly, but trying not to sound too eager.

"I'd like that." Santana smiled and finished the last of her Chinese and waited for Dani to finish her salad. Afterwards the pair decided to watch a movie since neither really wanted to go out. Now that Dani was promoting her album the paparazzi were becoming more aggressive and showing up everywhere. Dani wasn't ready to bring Santana into that world and she figured Santana wasn't either.

They sat a little closer together and Dani eventually found herself leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. Since the brunette didn't shy away Dani considered this progress. I mean friends did this kind of thing all the time right? Just over half way into the movie Dani fell asleep. She had been getting up super early every morning for the past couple of weeks and it was starting to take a toll on her body since she sometimes didn't get to sleep until late.

Santana barely paid attention to the movie once she felt Dani lean her head on her shoulder. She slightly tensed and thought about moving away for a split second, but she couldn't do it. She loved the feeling of Dani being so close to her. She could smell her scented shampoo and it smelled like strawberries. She loved strawberries. She could feel Dani's hot breath on her arm once she fell asleep. She dared not move. She didn't want to wake the beautiful angel from her sleep. She knew she must be busy and not sleeping too well. If only she could position herself better and not wake her up. For the rest of the movie Santana didn't move a muscle.

After the movie ended Santana continued to sit there. She didn't know what to do. She had to get ready for work soon, but she didn't want to wake Dani up. For half an hour Santana fought with herself about what to do. Finally it all came to an end when Dani stirred awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked groggily while rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her head was still on Santana's shoulder and showed no sign of moving.

"Yeah, about halfway through the movie. You missed a good one sleepy head."

"Some how I think I'll live. When did it end?" Dani closed her eyes again and nuzzled closer to the darker girls neck and wrapped her arms around Santana's right arm.

Santana's heart started racing at not only the feel of Dani being closer, but also at how cute she was when she was tired. Santana felt like she could stay in this moment for rest of her life. Just so long as they could get more comfortable and cuddle. Oh how she wanted to wrap herself in Dani's arms or have Dani wrapped in her arms.

"About half an hour ago." Santana finally mustered out.

Dani's eyes opened wide and she immediately sat up straight. "Half an hour ago?!" Dani looked at the TV and noticed that the menue screen was playing. "Did you just sit there and let me drool on you after the movie ended?" She asked surprised, but also glad.

"I didn't want to wake you up and the remotes on the other end of the table, and it was kind of nice." Santana said the last part barely above a whisper, but Dani heard it.

The blonde smiled at Santana's admittance. It made her happy to know Santana liked her being so close. "You're so sweet." Dani leaned down and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. Santana's breath hitched at the contact and her eyes closed. Dani's lips lingered for a couple of seconds before pulling away. Dani looked at the Latina trying to figure out if it was okay for her to do that or not. Santana finally opened her eyes and turned to look at Dani.

Dani was sitting on her knees with her head tilted to the right resting on her left hand, which was holding onto her right shoulder and she was biting her bottom lip nervously. Santana just stared at Dani. She couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful girl in front of her. She looked so innocent and yet sexy at the same time. She didn't know what to say or do. Her cheek still felt hot from where Dani kissed her. Finally the Latina decided to say something. "Dani I…" Santana was stopped mid sentence by the sound of her alarm going off on her phone signaling time to get ready for work. "Dani I have to get ready for work." She looked down at her hands after saying it. She chickened out once again.

Dani sighed. She thought maybe this would be the time she got Santana to open up. She saw how the older girl was looking at her. It was the same look she knew she had for her, one of pure awe and infatuation. "I guess I'll let you go get ready." Dani reluctantly got up and started walking to the door. All she had when she came in was the food and her phone.

Santana followed close behind. When they reached the door Dani opened it and then turned around. She and Santana looked into each other's eyes. Both pair had a hint of sadness in them. They were both disappointed that nothing happened, Santana more so than Dani because she knew the real reason why. It wasn't because her alarm went off it was because of Brittany once again. That girl always managed to creep into Santana's thoughts at the last possible second and ruin everything.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch. I really appreciate it." Santana smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It was no problem. I wanted to see you again before things got really crazy. Plus I figured you could probably use some good food with how crazy your schedule is right now." Dani couldn't say her real reason for doing it. She couldn't tell the Latina it was because she missed seeing her gorgeous face. Hearing her soft smooth voice, and feeling her skin against hers even if just for a moment. She was falling for her and she hadn't even kissed her yet. It was driving her crazy.

"You have no idea how badly. I'm not going grocery shopping until the girls are here so I can buy them food they'll actually eat."

"They'll be here soon. You should tell them hi for me." Dani looked down at the ground. She was starting to become increasingly sad and if she didn't leave soon tears would start to fall.

"You know I meant it when I said you're welcome here anytime. Maybe if you have some time next week you can meet them. Just text me and I'll leave the door open for you."

"I'll definitely try to do that." This girl was becoming to too much for her. Dani quickly hugged Santana and turned to go out the door. A tear started to fall down her cheek and she didn't want Santana to see. "Later Santana." She nearly ran down the hallway to the elevator. She almost missed Santana's reply. She kept her head down when she walked into the small room that would take her home. She didn't look up to see if Santana was still watching. She didn't have too, she could feel the darker girls eyes on her. When Dani walked into her apartment she plopped down onto the couch and cried.

The next time Dani and Santana talked the latter girl was on her way to the airport. She was getting ready to fly down to Lima to get her nieces. They were meeting in the airport where they would have an hour wait before getting on a plane back to New York. This way the girls got to spend more time in New York with their Aunt.

They texted until the plane took off. They didn't talk about that night at all. Santana just gushed about how excited she was to finally see her munchkins again. Dani talked a little bit about her interviews and how everything was going. It was a good conversation. Nothing felt forced or awkward.

Santana landed in Lima not too long after take off. She didn't text Dani back once she was allowed to turn her phone on. She knew Dani wouldn't answer since she was in an interview at some local TV station. Once she was out of the gate Santana looked around for her nieces. It wasn't long before she heard her name being yelled and two small bodies running towards her. She kneeled down and opened her arms wide ready to embrace them.

"My babies!" She yelled into their hair as she hugged them tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I don't want to let go," said Analee dramatically.

"You don't ever have to let go." Santana said back just as dramatically as her niece.

"You need to come home more often," whined Nieve.

"I know baby. I wish I could." Santana really did wish she could, even if it was to only see them. After about a five-minute hug fest the girls let go of each other. Santana hugged her sister Alexa and caught up with her while the four of them walked to the other gate. Everything at home was going fine. The girls were doing well in school and Alexa was getting closer and closer to being able to get a place for just them. Things were finally starting to look up and Santana couldn't be happier.

When it came time to board the girls said goodbye to their mama and then walked hand in hand with their Aunt onto the plane. Santana sat between them and kept them calm through take off by holding their hands. They had never been on a plane before and were scared. Once the plane was safely in the air, the two little girls calmed down. They took out their DS and proceeded to show Santana every game they had. Santana had forgotten how difficult it was to give both girls the attention they needed at the same time. Luckily they both got distracted in their game enough to not be so demanding of attention. _"This is going to be an interesting week," _she thought to herself. She remembered when she lived at home and how as soon as the girls knew she was awake they were in her room until they either went to bed or Santana left to go somewhere. This time she couldn't leave if she got annoyed and couldn't kick them out of her room. Now she'd have to deal with it without going all Lima Heights on them. She was going to need help.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright so we have food, you have your medicine, you have clothes, you have your DS's, and you have anything you else you might need. So what do you want to do now that we're home?" Santana asked her nieces as soon as they were settled into the apartment.

"I'm hungry," whined Nieve with her arms crossed. It was just after one o'clock in the afternoon and the girls hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Alright, do you want to eat hear or go out to eat somewhere?"

"Out to eat somewhere!" shouted Analee jumping up and down.

"I want to go to Happy McDonalds," suggested Nieve still a little whinny. She was tired and hungry from the trip so she wasn't going to be much fun for a while.

"Sounds good to me. You're going to love this McDonalds. It's huge!" Santana exaggerated as much as she could with gestures to keep the excitement up. She knew they were tired, but they needed to eat first.

Santana gathered everything she needed and made sure the girls had what they needed and ushered them out the door down to the lobby and out onto the street.

"Grab onto my legs okay girls while I hail a cab." The girls did as they were told. Once a cab stopped Santana let the girls crawl in first.

"We don't have our boosters seats Tana." Nieve pointed out worriedly.

"I know baby, but it'll be okay. I promise. Just wear your seatbelt and if you need too you can hold onto me." Immediately Nieve grabbed onto Santana's left arm and held on tight. Analee did the same, but she just gently grabbed onto the Latina's arm. Analee was always a little more fearless than Nieve despite being younger.

"Times Square McDonalds please." Santana told the driver. Then she directed her attention towards her nieces. "Okay now New York City is a lot different than Lima. When we're outside of the apartment you can't let go of my hand unless I say it's okay. You can't go running off on your own either. There are a lot of people here and I don't want you to get lost. You're Mama is trusting me to take care of you two. So you have to listen to me no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay." Both girls agreed. Santana could see Nieve was getting a little scared. The little girl didn't like crowds of people very much when she didn't know anyone. She would always grab onto to whomever she was with and wouldn't talk to anyone at all, even when Santana said it was okay. Analee on the other hand wasn't as reserved. She would be a little cautious around people, but she warmed up to them much more quickly. She also had a tendency to wander off, which worried Santana to no end. She almost wished she had Rachel or Kurt with her to help. Hell she wished she had Dani with her to help. She knew neither option was possible at the moment. All three of them were busy with their own thing right now.

Santana and the girls made it to McDonalds safely much to Nieve's relief. When they got out of the car both of the little Latina's gaped at how big the McDonalds was. They couldn't believe it. Analee almost let go of Santana's hand to rush right in. Expecting it, Santana held onto her tighter and pulled her back just a little bit gently reminding the child to stay put and not let go. The three went inside and got their food. The girls were disappointed at the lack of a play place, but Santana promised to take them to the park later.

A few hours later the trio came home exhausted. They were at the park for two hours and didn't get home until around five-thirty. Just in time for dinner. Since they went to the store after the airport Santana had some food ready for them. The girls sat at the coffee table and Santana brought over some lunchables for them.

"Nieve where's your medicine?" Santana asked as she was handing her niece her lunchable. Without saying a word Nieve trudged over to her bag and brought out both bottles handing it to her Aunt. "Which one do you take at night?" Nieve pointed to the bottle in her Aunts left hand. She was apparently too tired to talk.

Santana then gave her the medicine she needed to take and put the bottles on the counter in the kitchen where only she could reach it. Once Santana had some food for herself she plopped down on the couch in between her nieces and watched TV with them. When they were done eating the three of them cuddled up on the couch. They were all quite, but Santana was happy with it. She just liked feeling them hugging onto her and laying against her chest like they did when she lived at home. It was one of her favorite things to do. She was never much for chasing them around and doing anything too physical. She did enough of that at cheer practice, but the three of them enjoyed watching TV together.

As eight o'clock rolled around Santana decided to get them ready for bed. She wanted to keep them on the same schedule as they were at home. "Alright munchkins. It's time to get ready for bed. You girls are going to sleep in my bed and I'm going to sleep on the couch bed. I don't want to roll on top of either one of you and crush you."

"Okay." they both said quietly as they got off the couch and slowly made their way to the bedroom. For some reason they always just slept in their underwear. Santana thought it was weird, but apparently her nieces got hot. So they stripped down into their underwear and then crawled into bed practically falling asleep instantly. After kissing them goodnight Santana went back into the living room.

She was kind of tired herself, but she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. So she popped in a movie and readied her couch-bed. By the time the movie ended she found herself drifting off into sleep. Sleepily she got some clothes from her dresser and changed into them before going back into the living room and passing out much earlier than usual.

"Should we wake her up?" a small voice whispered from beside the couch-bed.

"I don't know. It's never been just her home," another small voice whispered back.

Santana slowly started gaining consciousness. Normally when she was woken up by the girls it was from her door being busted opened. Usually she pretended to still be sleeping, most of the time she was. They'd see she was still asleep and would leave her alone for a little while longer until they decided to check again. Whenever they knew she was awake they didn't leave her alone for the whole day. Something Santana hated and enjoyed.

It took a minute for the Latina to remember that she was taking care of them for the week. She had to get up at whatever ungodly hour it is to feed them and clothe them and do whatever else a parent was supposed to do. Santana sighed and turned towards her nieces looking straight at them.

"Hey babies." She said sleepily.

"WAKE UP!" They both yelled and proceeded to jump on the older girl. Santana was glad she was lying on her back or otherwise it would've hurt a lot more.

"Alright, alright I'm up you little tyrants." The girls sat on the bed next to Santana and waited for her to sit up in the bed. "Do you guys want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"YAY! Pancakes!" Nieve yelled at the top of her lungs. She loved pancakes and asked for them nearly every morning back home.

"Can we have some bacon too?" asked Annalee hopefully.

"Of course we can munchkin. Now you two just sit there and watch TV while I get breakfast ready." Santana went into the kitchen and started getting everything ready. She looked at her phone to see that it was seven in the morning. Normally she would've only been asleep for a couple of hours. "This early morning stuff is going to suck!" she groaned to herself. With breakfast done the three of them ate and watched more TV. That's how they spent most of their morning until the girls got bored. Santana suggested they play with their DS's. She really didn't feel like going out right now and she had no idea where to take them anyways since she didn't go to kids places anymore.

Nieve played Pokémon on hers and Annalee played a Mario game on hers. Santana spent her time mostly watching TV. At one point around lunch Nieve needed help with her game so Santana took over. It had been a couple of years since she had played this particular game, but it didn't take her long to figure out what she needed to do. Soon she became engrossed in it and the girls just watched her play. Santana was so into it she almost didn't notice her phone go off. Actually she didn't notice at all. Analee heard it and immediately grabbed it and handed it to the older Latina.

Santana put down the DS for a second and smiled when she saw the text was from Dani.

**From Dani: So I have some free time right now. I was wondering if you and the munchkins wanted to eat lunch with me. I can stop by the apartment or we can meet somewhere.**

**To Dani: Lunch sounds great! Come on over and I'll make something for all of us. The door will be open so just come on in when you get here. :)**

"Analee go unlock the door for me. Just unlock it, don't open it." Analee happily ran over to the door and unlocked it before she rushed back over to the bed where Santana had gone back to playing her game.

When Dani arrived at the apartment she slowly opened the door a little nervous about just walking in. When she was inside she was surprised at what she found. Santana was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed with a DS. The older niece was leaning against the Latina's back on her right side looking over her shoulder and the younger niece was leaning against the Latina's left arm looking at the game. The three of them were so enthralled none of them noticed Dani come in. Dani was about to announce her presence but she was quickly interrupted by an obviously upset Latina.

"Son of bitch! I lost again!" She yelled in a huff. She slammed the device down onto the bed and crossed her arms and pouted. Dani couldn't help, but think it was one of the cutest things she's ever seen. She could barely suppress the giggle that was about to escape her mouth.

"You suck at this game Tana." Nieve deadpanned while she still leaned on the brunette.

"Yeah you suck at this game." Analee copied as she always does.

"No I don't! It's those damn electric Pokémon. I can't beat them unless I have ground type Pokémon, but I can't find any! And I can't figure out how to get back to the other towns I've already been too. This game is bullshit." she defended. She was still pouting when and huffing when Dani finally released the laugh she was trying to contain.

All three of the girls on the bed were startled by the sudden laughter coming by the door. Santana quickly brought her hand up to her chest and tried to get her breathing under control and heart rate down.

"Jesus Dani, what the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry. You told me to just come in. You were just so into the game you didn't notice," she answered in between laughs.

"Well now that I can breath properly again I should introduce you." Santana said sarcastically as she got off the bed. She grabbed Dani's hand and brought her closer to the bed. Dani blushed at the contact and she swore she could see Santana blush a little as well as if she just realized what she was doing.

First Santana pointed to her first niece. "This is Nieve, she's eight, and this is Analee, she's six. Girls this is Dani." Santana waited for the screaming but she didn't hear any. She figured the girls would've flipped their lid at seeing Dani, but then again they were used to just hearing her sing and not actually seeing her.

"Are you Dani Harper?" Analee asked curiously?

"Yes I am."

"Oh my gosh! You're Dani Harper! I love your songs!" Nieve piped up as soon as she realized who Dani was. She got up off the bed and ran over and gave Dani a hug. Analee got up and did the same. Then both girls started asking a bunch of questions and talking a mile a minute. Dani stood there and smiled at them trying to answer as many questions as she could.

Santana watched the whole thing and just smiled. She loved the way Dani interacted with them. She didn't seem annoyed or put off by all of the questions. She looked like she was enjoying it all. A good ten minutes of it went on before the girls couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"Now that the interrogation is over, why don't we eat some lunch?" Santana quickly added in as soon as she noticed the girls were having trouble thinking of anything else to ask.

"Lunch sounds great. Don't you think so sweet hearts?" Dani asked sweetly as she smiled down at the little girls in front of her.

"Yes!" They both shouted in unison.

"Great. I'm making sandwiches and you either eat them or starve, you got that?" Santana looked at the girls pointedly. Nieve was about to pout but Dani quickly intervened.

"I love sandwiches. Don't sandwiches sound good?" She asked hoping her little plan would work. Both girls nodded to her went back to sit on the bed.

Santana turned to Dani and mouthed a quick thank you before going over to the kitchen. Dani nodded and followed close behind.

"I see things are going well so far." She said quietly as Santana got the makings for some sandwiches ready.

"Not to bad. Though it's only been a day. I don't really know what to do with them. I don't know of any kids places around here other than the park. They do love the park though. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to take them their again."

"Why don't you take them to the movies or to see a Broadway Play. I'm sure they'd love to see The Lion King." Dani suggested hoping to ease the Latina's mind.

"That's a good idea. I don't think I have the money for three tickets to a Broadway show though." Santana looked a little disappointed. She really wanted her nieces to have a great time with her in New York. She was inwardly scolding herself for not thinking it through enough.

"Why don't you use my VIP tickets? You three can either sit in a box or in the first few rows."

"I can't take your tickets Dani. Thanks though." Santana offered a small smile as she finished up the second sandwich.

"Please use them. I rarely ever go. It's better they're used. I'll call the box office and tell them to leave three tickets for a Santana Lopez. When you get there you can choose where to sit."

"Thanks Dani. That's really sweet of you. I'll see what the girls want to do before I accept though."

"That's fine. You can ask them while we eat. Are the sandwiches done?"

"Yep. The one on the end Nieve's, and the one next to it is Analee's. Yours and mine are these two." Santana said pointing to each one.

"I'll take the girls theirs and you can grab ours." Dani grabbed the little Latina's sandwiches and walked over to the bed.

The four of them sat on the bed and talked while they ate. The girls were supper excited to see "The Lion King" that evening. Everything seemed to be going well until Nieve had another question to ask Dani.

"Are you two dating?" She asked innocently. Santana and Dani both paled. Dani wasn't expecting that type of question. Though in retrospect she should have considering they asked a similar question when she first met Santana two months ago.

"No! We're just friends." Santana answered as before she even completed the thought. Dani was a little taken aback at how quickly and surely Santana answered the question. It was the expected answer, but inside Dani was hoping Santana would come to her senses and realize her feelings and do something about it.

"Yeah we're just friends." Dani looked down at her empty plate trying to hide the hurt she knew was evident on her face. She took out her phone to look at the time and to also distract her from the crushing moment. She still had a little more time before she had to be somewhere, but she figured it would still be a good enough excuse to get up and leave. "I have to go. I have some promotional stuff to do."

Dani quickly got off the bed and headed for the door. The girls pouted, but stayed where they were, Santana however rushed after her nearly tripping over the blanket that was pushed onto the floor long ago. Dani was almost out the door by the time the taller girl reached her.

"Dani wait." Santana said as she grabbed onto the shorter girls arm. Dani stopped where she was but didn't turn around. She kept her attention on the floor in front of her. "Please don't go." Santana voiced just above a whisper. She saw the hurt in Dani's eyes and hated herself for being the cause of it. It was true what she said, but after she said it she realized the tone sounded like dating Dani was a horrible idea.

"Why shouldn't I leave Santana?" Dani's voiced cracked as tears started to fall. It was getting harder and harder for her to hide her emotions from the darker girl.

"Because…because the girls love you." Santana chickened out once again.

"I'll try to see them again before they leave, but I can't promise anything." Dani turned a little towards Santana as she answered her, just enough for Santana to see some of the tears staining her cheeks. Dani pulled her arm away slowly and met no resistance from the Latina. "Have fun at the show tonight. Later Santana." Dani walked away before she let Santana say anything else. She picked up her pace and nearly ran to elevator once again. Once she was out of sight and in her apartment she let the tears fall. A new pattern she was beginning to notice after she left the brunette.

"Later Dani." Santana closed the door slowly and stood there with her head resting against it. She started to cry as well. She immediately pushed all the tears back once she felt two small bodies hugging her. She wiped her eyes and looked down at her two beautiful nieces. She crouched down and hugged them back as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let go. She just wanted to be held and loved.

"Are you okay Tana?" asked Nieve worriedly.

"I'll be okay babe. I'm just sad Dani had to leave. That's all." Santana tried to play it off as best as she could. She was hoping her nieces wouldn't catch on. Sometimes they were a lot more observant than she gave them credit for.

"Yeah me too. She's really nice. Can we watch a movie?" Santana was thankful Nieve and Analee just wanted to watch a movie.

"Yeah we can. When the movie's over we'll get ready for the show okay?"

"Okay." the girls ran over to the DVD shelf and quickly settled on a Disney movie. During the movie Santana didn't pay much attention to it. All she could think about was Dani. She wanted to text her and apologize for hurting her, but she knew she'd have to confront the reason why she hurt Dani and she wasn't ready for that. She still didn't know what to do about it. Brittany kept haunting her.

A few hours later the three Latina's were sitting in a box at the theater waiting for the play to begin. There was no one else in the box so Santana decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Girls can I ask you something?"

"Mhm!" they both nodded.

"If you really like someone should you tell that person even if you're scared?"

The two younger girls sat in silence for a moment. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Nieve finally answered.

"You should. You never know they might like you back."

"Okay, but what if you're scared because someone hurt you before and you think this new person will hurt you too?" 

"I think you should still tell that person. Do you like Dani?"

"Yeah I do." Santana couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her eight-year-old niece, but one thing she learned over the years is that children understand more than you think and sometimes have a better understanding about life because they have nothing to tell them otherwise.

"Who hurt you?" Analee asked.

"Do you remember Brittany?"

"Yeah." they both said.

"She's the one that hurt me."

"Do you still talk to Brittany?" Nieve asked.

"No. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Then date Dani already. Geesh. It's not that hard Tana." Nieve said exasperated.

"If only that were true." Santana leaned over and gave Nieve a kiss on the forehead and she did the same for Analee, even though she didn't say much. She mostly had these conversations with Nieve anyways. Not long after Santana and Nieve finished talking the play started. Santana didn't pay much attention to it. She spent the whole time thinking about Dani and Brittany. She had a lot to figure out and she had to do it soon or she could lose Dani, and possibly lose her forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would just like to take the time to thank everyone for the favs, the follows, and the reviews. I can't tell you how grateful I am for them. As you can tell I'm the type of writer who takes things. If don't like that feel free to read something else, but I will say this is a loaded chapter that I'm sure with satisfy some of you for now. Enjoy the drama! :D**

Chapter 7

The next couple of days went rather smoothly for the little family. The girls had a lot of fun at the play, the park, at the wonder twins loft, and just around New York in general. Now it was time for them to head home where Santana would spend time with her family for a couple of days. She was looking forward to it mostly, but it still unnerved her to know she'd be in the same town as Brittany. She wasn't sure how well she was going to be able to handle that, especially if she ran into her.

The girls ran into the house as soon as they got home throwing their stuff on the floor and running into the kitchen to find their Abuela. Santana rolled her eyes and set her stuff down by the door. She casually walked into the kitchen and saw her mother giving her granddaughters a hug. When she was done she looked up and saw Santana smiling at her.

"Mija!" Marible rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mamí! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you more! I wish you could come home more often." Maribel and Santana broke apart misty eyed. They hadn't seen each other in person in over a year and missed these moments.

"How have you been? Did you have fun with the girls? Do you want something to eat? To drink? I'll make you some food." Maribel fired a million questions at her daughter and walked to the fridge to get some food to make for lunch.

Santana just laughed at her mother and took a seat at the table while her nieces ran off to their rooms to play. "I've been good. Yes we did have fun and since you're already cooking I'll have something to eat." she smiled softly at her mom and looked at her in wonder. She couldn't believe it took so long for her to come back home to visit. She had missed her family so much. "So how are things around here?"

"There good. Your sister is a few months away from getting her and the girls a place. It's just a small apartment but it's something. Your father works just as hard as ever at the hospital. Oh and Quinn's in town. You should talk to her and catch up. Last time she was hear she said she hadn't heard from you in a while."

"I'll text her later. Right now I just want to spend time with mi familia. Speaking of familia, how's Abuela?" Santana looked down at the table and started playing with her hands. This was a tough topic for her, but she was genuinely interested in how the elderly woman was doing.

Maribel sighed before answering. "She's doing just fine. I told her you were coming home for a few days but she didn't respond. I'm sorry Mija."

"It's okay Mami. I'm just glad she's doing okay." Santana gave her mother a soft sad smile as the older woman placed the food she prepared on the table. She sat across from her daughter and joined her for lunch.

"So how are you and Dani? Anything happening there?" Maribel asked hopefully.

Santana looked down even more dejected than before. "I think I blew it. Nieve asked her if we were dating and I shouted that we're just friends, but I said it in a way that made it seem like I thought it was a horrible idea. She left crying. I haven't talked to her since then. I don't know what to do." Santana nearly started crying again. She didn't understand why it upset her so much, but it broke her heart to see Dani cry and to be the cause not only once but twice.

"I don't think you blew it honey. It sounds like Dani deeply cares for you. If she does you'll be able to fix it. Talk to her when you get back home. Take the next couple of days to figure out what to do."

"Thanks. You always know what to say."

"That's because I'm your mother and I love you mija." Maribel cupped her daughter's cheek and rubbed it gently. "Now eat your food." Maribel left the room and went to call the girls for lunch. Santana ate her food and got out her cell phone to text Quinn.

**To Quinn: Hey, I'm in town. We should hang out later if you're up to it.**

**From Quinn: Sounds good. How about later tonight after you spend some time with your family?**

**To Quinn: Perfect! Text me later?**

**From Quinn: Yep! I can't wait to see you! I've missed you S.**

**To Quinn: I've missed you too Q.**

It was going on eleven o'clock when Santana heard from Quinn again. The two of them decided to go for a drive around town and just talk. They talked about life in New York and New Haven. About the fun they had in high school and how much they missed hanging out like this. Santana was in the middle of a story when a cell phone ringing interrupted her. Santana checked hers, but hers was silent so Quinn picked hers up and answered it.

"Hey slow down. I can't understand you. It's okay I'll be there in a few a minutes, but Santana's with me….Santana's with me. Is that okay? Alright we'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Santana asked knowing full well whom it was.

"It was Brittany. She's crying and thinks Brian's cheating on her. Are you okay with seeing her?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Santana lied. She wasn't okay at all, but she wasn't going to runaway from Brittany. She couldn't do that forever and she couldn't run away from Brittany anymore. Not if she wanted something to happen between her and Dani. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

It was just a few minutes later when they arrived at Brittany's. She was standing on the porch crying with the porch light off. Santana and Quinn got out of the car and walked over to her. As soon as Quinn was on the porch Brittany put her arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Santana's heart stopped at seeing her former best friend/ first love crying her heart out from being hurt.

"Brian's cheating on me and I don't know what to do. I can't get a hold of him and I know he's with that girl. He's been posting pictures of them together and there's one with her on his lap." Brittany sobbed into Quinn's shoulder. She hadn't even looked at Santana yet. Santana just stood there and nearly started crying as well.

"What the hell is he doing?! I'm the mother of his child and he's off with some other girl. She's not even that pretty."

Child. That stuck a cord with Santana. She knew about the kid. Brittany herself told her she was pregnant. That was the last day she saw her until now. She was in her car in the driveway picking up some stuff she had kept at Santana's. She never even got out of the car until Nieve and Analee came out to see her. Santana wasn't even worth her getting out of the car for. She had Brian get everything out of the house. It wasn't really all that much, but it gave Santana enough time to talk to Brittany and figure out why the blonde had stopped answering her texts, calls, and messages. All Brittany did was smile and lie to her face as if nothing ever happened.

Santana was in a trance remembering that day only to be brought out of it when Quinn told her they were going to help look for Brian. She and Brittany made brief eye contact when she said she was going to tell her mom they were leaving and to watch Max. Quinn and Brittany went inside, but she stayed on the porch. She wasn't even invited in. Not that she was surprised, but it still hurt to not be invited into a house she used to be so welcomed at. So she stood on the porch alone in the dark.

A few minutes later both Quinn and Brittany came outside and joined Santana. Then the three of them headed towards the car.

"Do you want the front or the backseat?" Santana asked Brittany softly.

"It's doesn't matter." Brittany said as she chocked back tears.

Santana reached the car first and climbed into the backseat wordlessly offering Brittany the front. Once they were all inside they figured out where Brian might be and headed there. All Santana could think about was trying to ease the tension in the vehicle. "This is really random, but I still have one of your stuffed unicorns in my room at the house. I saw it in there earlier." Brittany immediately busted out laughing. It made Santana feel good to know she could make her former best friend laugh. It had been so long since she heard that laugh. She didn't realize how much she missed it until that moment yet at the same time a part of realized how well she's lived without it.

Brittany called Brian's brother and was told Brian was there, but once the three of them arrived they were told Brian wasn't there. No one was there. The first lies of many that night. After about twenty minutes Brittany finally got a hold of Brian and started a shouting match just to find out he's outside of town. The same town the other woman lives in. The three of them were about to drive out there when Brittany finally convinced Brian to go back to his brother's so they could talk.

Santana sat back and listened to it all. She didn't really know what to say. What do you say to your first love who threw you away at the drop of a hat whose having problems with her boyfriend and father of her child? Nothing really. Nothing that wont make things any worse. All Santana wanted to say was, _"How can you be with someone who clearly doesn't love you and be so unhappy when you could've been with some who loved more than flowers love rain and who would've brought the moon down from the stars to light your way through the darkness?"_ Could she say that? No she couldn't have, even though Brittany is the only person who knew Santana could be that sappy. She wasn't even sure it would've been enough in the end though.

The night ended with Quinn taking Santana and Brittany home. Santana was first. She had witnessed Brittany and Brian fight, curse at each other, and then kiss and make up. Brittany did say earlier that she wasn't going to break up with him no matter what. She wasn't going to have her son grow up without a dad. It didn't matter if he was no-good-dirty-rotten-cheater. She loved him.

Santana didn't offer much help throughout the night. Just a comment here and there to lighten the mood and to assure Brittany that she had people willing to help her and who love her no matter what. Santana never said herself specifically, but she knew Brittany would know she meant herself as well. Brittany would never take that offer, but at least it was there. It was the best Santana could do.

Brittany thanked them both for being there for her and gave Santana a hug that lasted longer than expected. It felt so right and so comforting. She missed those hugs. Brittany could always make her feel so much with just a simple hug. She longed for them some nights when she truly felt alone. After two years she finally got one and she never felt more alone than in that moment. That night Santana drank herself to sleep.

The next day Santana did her best to hide her hangover and how retched she felt. The adults of the house noticed and realized it had something to do with Brittany. So they left it alone. Nothing they could say would help anyways. Santana's flight left later that night so she spent the rest of her day with her family trying to spend as much time with them as she possibly could. When it was time to go she said her teary goodbyes and headed to the airport.

The Latina got home around midnight and trudged through the lobby of her complex at a slow and dreary pace. She didn't bother going to her mailbox or looking around. No one else in the world existed. It was just her and a new found depression slowly taking over it's rightful place in her mind. If she had just looked up she would've seen a familiar blonde coming out of the gym from down the hall. Maybe she would've noticed the smile that graced her face for just a second. Maybe that would've been all she needed to finally put her mind to rest and the war it was waging on itself.

Santana slept on the plane so she wasn't tired. She needed to get back on her normal schedule so she elected to stay up for as long as she could. She had the next day off so she didn't have to worry about work. She could get all the rest she needed tomorrow. Right now she needed to paint.

She walked to her closet and gathered all of her materials and placed them on the coffee table. She put her Ipod on the docking station and blared some scremo music she had. Not something a person would expect Santana Lopez to have on her Ipod, but she did live in New York and has been exposed to all kinds of new music and this type of music suited her perfectly at the moment.

She grabbed a brush and black paint and started painting. She didn't know what she was painting at first, but halfway she noticed the familiar marks. The curve of the lips, the arch of the eyebrows, the soft smile, and the high ponytail she knew so well. She painted Brittany. Angry Santana threw the painting down on the ground and started with a new canvas. Again she painted Brittany. She threw that one down and started again. The same result…Brittany. This process went on for an hour. Eventually she ran out of canvas and started drawing on paper. Every picture was the same. The pose or look would be different, but the face was the same. It was the face of her lover and her tormentor. The reason she lived and the reason she died every day. Angry beyond belief Santana went to her cabinet where she kept the liquor. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey and a glass she went back to the coffee table and slammed them down. She situated herself on the floor and poured herself a double shot. As she brought the glass to her lips a voice popped into her head.

"_I don't drink anymore. You know rehab and all that."_

"Dani." Santana sat the glass down on the table and just stared at it. She just sat and stared for a solid half hour. She didn't move a muscle until the sound of her phone buzzing scared her. She looked down emotionless. She didn't show any emotion when she saw it was Dani who texted her.

**From Dani: I saw you were home. You looked upset is everything okay?**

**To Dani:**

The brunette just sent a blank text. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't okay, but just saying that wasn't enough to truly express how she felt. Barely five seconds later she received a reply.

**From Dani: Can I come over? We can talk or just sit. **

**To Dani: the doors unlocked**

Santana continued to stare at the glass in front of her. She didn't even look away when Dani came in. She could see her out of the corner or her eye, but her gaze never left the glass. Dani walked over to the docking station and turned down the music. She took in the mess around her, paintings and drawings everywhere all of the same face. Some were damaged from being thrown or smudged. A few stayed intact and showed the true beauty on them. Dani slowly walked around everything and sat beside Santana on the floor.

"Hey." she began softly. "What's going on? What's got you so upset?" Dani tried to look into the Latina's eyes, but she couldn't get her to turn her attention onto her. Santana just continued to stare. The both sat in silence for a few minutes before the older girl decided to speak.

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked with a raspy voice from being silent for the past several hours.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked confused. She expected some yelling or crying or really anything other than that question.

"How are you able to make me a better person without even doing anything? I can't even drink my pain away because the second it touched my lips I thought of you and how you don't drink anymore. I can't drink because I feel like I would just let you down or disappoint you, especially for the reason I want to drink. You have managed to make me care about you. Your one of my best friends and I have made you cry twice and yet here you are, by my side. Again. I don't deserve you Dani." Santana finally looked at the girl beside her. She looked like she was about to cry, but she kept it all in. Dani's heart broke in that moment. She didn't know what to say or do. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't think she could do it. She didn't want to be rejected again. She couldn't take it a third time.

"Why…why do you want to drink your pain away?" Dani opted for changing the subject. She would address the rest of what Santana said later.

Santana went back to staring at the glass. "I saw Brittany while I was at home."

"Brittany is some one important to you?" Dani looked down a little as she said it. She was waiting for Santana to say Brittany was her ex and was still in love with her and wanted to be with her instead.

"Yeah she is…was. I don't know. We used to be best friends. Since we were kids. Inseparable. We were each other's other half. She was and is the only girl I've ever fallen in love with and we never dated." Dani was not expecting that at all. She just stared at the Latina and waited for her to continue.

"Brittany is the one who helped me realize that it was okay for me to like girls. She helped me to understand that nothing was wrong with me and that my family would still love me. She was right, except for my Abuela, but that's another story. I guess I started to fall for her shortly after that. I didn't really notice the feelings I had for her until she started dating our friend Artie. I hated seeing her with him. I eventually told her about my crush and she said it wouldn't change anything between us and it didn't. Things were great. We still hung out all the time. We would sleepover at each other's houses and we'd cuddle on the couch or the bed. We told each other we loved each other all the time. It was great. I was okay with just being friends. I wanted more, but I was okay as long as I had her with me in the end. Her relationships never lasted all that long so they never bothered me too much. There were times when I freaked out because I thought I was losing her, but she always came back to me, at least until she met Brian." Santana stopped for a moment as tears started to leave her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't want to cry over this anymore.

"They met at the beginning of the summer I graduated. Brittany was supposed to graduate, but she failed to many classes so she had to go back another year. Brian was a junior at our school so they ended up being seniors together. The three of us hung out a lot. At first it was okay because I didn't expect them to last very long. Usually once she was done sleeping with them or found someone better to move on too she dropped them. It was something I used to do too. Still do actually. We were both users in high school. I especially was before I came to terms with whom I am and whom I wanted to be with. As the summer slowly went on I saw her drifting away from me towards him. Soon they were dating and then a few weeks went. I still saw her a lot, but it was never without him. I would be fine for the first couple of hours, but then I'd see them all lovey and I couldn't take it. I would just get angry and pissed off and she'd get mad and he'd feel like it was his fault and look all innocent and hurt like he actually really cared." Santana said the last part with as much bite as she could.

"Eventually she and I would just start fighting about stupid stuff. I would fight with her just so I could talk to her. She started talking to me and hanging out with me less and less. I don't blame her with how angry I would get after being around them for too long. Then she wouldn't talk to me for a week or more. It was horrible. I got so depressed. I was sad all the time. I didn't want to leave my house or see friends. I wasn't excited about going to college in Louisville with a cheerleading scholarship. I talked to friends about it to try and understand why her being with him bothered me so much, then one day I realized I was in love with her. I had been for years. I had people tell me all the time that I was. I just brushed them off. I didn't want to be in love with her. I knew nothing would happen between us but I couldn't help it. I lived for the days she smiled at me and died the days she didn't. She was the reason I wanted to get up in the morning and go to school. She was my reason to just get up at all. I loved her with every fiber of my being. I gave her everything and never expected anything in return. She loved me. I knew she did. Maybe not in the same way, but I knew she did. She would randomly tell me how much I meant to her and how glad she was that we became best friends in kindergarten. I think that's why it hurt so much. One day she even told me I was perfect and exactly what she wanted. She looked me in the eye and told me that." Santana was sniffling at this point and winging at paper towel in her hands to keep her hands occupied.

"What hurt you so much San? What did she do to you?" Dani gently touched Santana's hand for comfort.

"I told her I was in love with her. I also told her I didn't expect some Hollywood ending where she would realize her feelings for me and break up with Brian to be with me. I just wanted her to know because it was eating me up inside. I told her on the thirteenth anniversary of the day we met. I didn't notice that until later. It was also the day we finally hung out again and decided to get our friendship back on track. I thought everything was going to be fine. She knew how I processed things and how I dealt with them. My telling her wasn't a shock. She knew I loved her; she just didn't want to admit it either. When I went home that day everything was fine. Then a week past and I noticed her drifting again. She barely held a conversation with me, then it became to where she didn't answer as often until she just stopped answering all together. By that time I was in Louisville at school so texting was all we really had, but she stopped responding. It hurt a lot once I found out she was still talking to some of our other friends. It was just to me she wasn't talking to. The person whose known her the longest, the person who knows everything about her, the person who loved her more than life itself. Finally one weekend in October when I went home Brian called me to see when a good time would be for her to come and get some of her stuff out of my room. She had spent so much time there that she had clothes and stuffed animals and other random crap there. When they came over she wouldn't even get out of the car for me. Angry I walked up to the car and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She rolled down the window and barely looked at me. She just looked at her phone and scrolled through whatever website she was on. I asked her why she was pushing me away, but she couldn't or wouldn't give me answer. I asked her if it was because of what I told her. She said no and shook her head, but I could see it in her eyes that she was lying to me. I wasn't even worth the truth. All of those years and everything we went through together she couldn't even tell me the truth. When Brian came back after loading all of the stuff in the trunk she told me she was pregnant. I wasn't really surprised with how much they fucked on a daily basis. I just looked at her and congratulated her. Apparently I was the only person to do that. Everyone else told her they were sorry. There wasn't much else to say after that. A couple of minutes later she left and that was the last time I saw her until this weekend. Do you know what I did when I saw her?" Santana looked at Dani waiting for an answer. Dani just shook her head, she couldn't say anything at this point in the story.

"I tried to cheer her up and help her fix her relationship with her cheating boyfriend. She barely looked at me the whole time I was there. The only reason I was there is because I was with Quinn and she had called Quinn crying her eyes out. At the end of the night she gave me a hug. It was a longer hug than I had expected. I've wanted to feel her arms around me again for so long. I wanted to hear her voice, her laugh. I wanted to see that beautiful smile that could light up a room." Dani's heart sank as she heard Santana talk so lovingly about the other girl. This wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she wasn't surprised by it.

"After all of this time I still don't understand. I don't understand how she could've treated me that way. I'm Santana! I'm her best friend since child hood!" Santana's voice started getting louder and soon she was standing up yelling at Dani in front of her.

"I was supposed to be different! Everyone else she threw away and treated like crap! She had plenty of chances to do that to me and she never did! She said nothing would change between just because I had feelings for her! She said I was perfect and exactly what she wanted!" At this point Santana was crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was so confused and hurt. Dani got up and pulled the taller girl into her and held onto her as tightly as she could. She didn't say anything. She didn't want to until she was sure the Latina was done.

"She made me believe she loved me. I thought she really cared. Why did she treat me like that Dani? Why did she shatter my heart?" Santana sobbed into Dani's shoulder, as she held on even tighter. She didn't want to let her go. She couldn't. She felt like she would break into a million pieces if she let go. Eventually her knees collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground, Dani with her. They continued to hold each other as Santana cried. They sat that way until the sobs quieted down into whimpers.

"I don't know why she did that to you San, but you didn't deserve it. You deserve so much better than her. You are an amazing and wonderful person. You care so deeply for your family and friends and you have the kindest heart I have ever seen. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Dani poured out her heart to the girl in her arms. She wanted to say how she would be lucky to have Santana as a girlfriend, but she figured that wasn't appropriate.

"Why are you so perfect Dani?" Santana asked again.

Dani chuckled. "I'm not perfect. Trust me."

"You're perfect to me." Santana mumbled into Dani's shoulder. Dani's hear swelled at the confession. She felt like she could fly with just that statement. She was sure she would if Santana admitted she wanted to be with her. She knew that wouldn't happen so this would have to be enough. "What do you like to do when you're sad?"

"Sometimes I listen to Judy or watch one of her movies. Sometimes I paint, as I'm sure you can see."

"Why don't we listen to some of Judy's music? We can lie on the couch and just listen. How does that sound?" Dani took a strand of Santana's hair and placed it behind her ear. Then she took her thumb and wiped away the remaining tears while smiling softly and sweetly at the woman in front of her. Even with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, she thought Santana was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"Carnegie Hall. It's a playlist on my Ipod. Start from the beginning with it NOT on shuffle. It has to be played in order." Dani got up and switched the music over to Carnegie Hall. As soon as she heard the overture begin she looked over at the young woman on the floor. Her eyes were closed and as the music grew louder and the Latina's smile grew wider. Dani walked over to the taller girl and sat her down on the couch. Dani then sat and allowed the brunette to lean against her. It felt like heaven to her.

As the album went on Dani could see why it would cheer Santana up so much. Judy's voice was sheer perfection and she had impeccable comedic timing in her stories. She even made forgetting the words to one of her songs funny and endearing. Dani could also see Santana's mood improve. She started singing along and even mouthed the words to every story and one-liner Judy said. Then the best thing happened. Santana got up, turned towards her, held out her hand and asked her a question.

"Would you like to dance?" Dani smiled bashfully and grabbed onto the Latina's hand. The song was up beat so Santana just twirled her around the living room and swayed with her to the music as she sang along. Dani was having so much fun that she didn't notice it suddenly turn into a slow song. Before she knew it Santana had one hand on her lower back and the other was holding one of her hands. Dani's free hand was on Santana's shoulder and they slowly danced around the room. They were so close to touching. Dani looked into Santana's eyes as the Latina sang the most perfect song.

_I could cry salty tears__  
__Where have I been all these years?__  
__Listen you, tell me do__  
__How long has this been goin' on?__There were chills up my spine__  
__And some thrills I can't define__  
__Little wow, tell me now__  
__How long has this been goin' on?__  
_

_Dear, when in your arms I creep,__  
__That divine rendezvous,__  
__Don't wake me, if I'm asleep,__  
__Let me dream that it's true!__  
__  
__Kiss me once, then once more__  
__What a dunce I was before__  
__What a break, for heaven's sake__  
__How long has this been goin' on?__  
_

Dani looked at Santana in complete awe. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. Only tears came to her eyes. Santana smiled lovingly down to the blonde and kissed her on the forehead until the next verse started. Dani closed her eyes at the contact and lived for every second of it.

_Oh, I wish I could melt__  
__Into heaven I'm hurled__  
__Well I know how Columbus felt__  
__Finding another world__Kiss me once, then once more__  
__What a dunce I was before__  
__What a break, for heaven's sake__  
__How long has this been goin' on?__How long has this been goin' on?_

When the song ended Santana leaned down towards Dani and kissed her. She kissed her softly and slowly trying to convey how grateful she was for her being there. She pulled away and rested her head against Dani's breathless from such a sweet kiss. "Why did it take me so long to realize I had the girl I've always dreamed of right in front of me?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell glad you finally came to your senses." Dani said quickly in one breath. She crashed her lips onto Santana's. She tangled one hand in her hair and rested one hand on her check. Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist and pulled her closer. The two kissed passionately until they could no longer breath. When they pulled away from each other neither one could keep the smile off their face. They kissed a few more times before finally settling on the couch. Dani lay against the back and Santana lay in front of her. Dani wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her as close to her as possible. Dani kissed the back of Santana's shoulder and Santana kissed the top of her hand. The album continued to play and the two lovers fell asleep finally in each other's arms.

**A/N: Song used is How Long Has This Been Going On, sung by Judy Garland. If you decide to actually listen to it the versions has to be the Carnegie Hall version. Tell me what you think about the chapter as a whole. For the record I love Brittany and Brittana, but Dantana is my OTP...mainly because of Demi Lovato, but in order for my story to work Brittany has to be this way. I made up some random guy for her because I couldn't see Sam doing that to her and it's easier for me this way. Please review, follow, and fav! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few hours later the pair were startled awake by the ringing of a phone. Both Dani and Santana groaned at the sound, but didn't move. Neither girl wanted to. They were content with being in each other's arms. After another minute the ringing stopped.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dani said softly before kissing the back of Santana's shoulder again. Santana turned around and faced Dani smiling.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Santana answered back. She leaned in and kissed Dani lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm. I could get used to that." Dani said sleepily before leaning in for another one. "How are you feeling?"

Santana looked down for a moment before answering. "A little better. Still hurt, but I can feel myself healing just by being here with you." Dani was about to respond, but the ringing started again. Both girls could tell by the ringtone that it was Dani's. Dani sighed before she reached over the girl lying in front of her and grabbed her phone. When she saw it was her manager she braced herself for the yelling that was about to ensue.

"Dani where the hell are you?! You're not in your apartment and you haven't been answering your phone! We were supposed to leave a half hour ago for your interview!" Santana could her the man yelling on the other end of the phone and felt guilty for keeping Dani late.

"I'm sorry. I'm in another apartment right now; just give me fifteen minutes to get my stuff. I'll change in the car." Dani said guiltily. She knew she had the interview this morning, but she didn't want to leave Santana, especially not after they kissed.

The man sighed. He had to be careful with what he said to Dani to keep her from having a mood swing of some sort. He took a deep breath and calmly talked to the blonde. "It's a good thing I was able to get them to wait for you. We have to be there as soon as possible though. I need you to hurry Dani and don't forget to take your meds. Bring them with you if you have too. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Okay I'll hurry and I wont forget. Fifteen minutes that's all I need."

"I'll see you in the lobby." Dani's manager hung up before she could say anything else. She turned to the Latina with an apologetic look.

"I'm guessing you have to go?" Santana asked sadly.

"Yeah I have to do an interview and then a photo shoot and then another interview. I'll text you when I can though. Maybe later tonight we can have dinner?"

"I'd like that." Santana smiled happily with the prospect of seeing Dani later.

"Okay I have to leave now. It's only six a.m. so you should go to your room and get some more sleep. You have a schedule to stay on."

"Okay." Santana got up off the couch and held out a hand for the blonde. When both were standing they leaned in for another kiss. Santana walked Dani to the door and kissed her goodbye one more time saying she'd talk to her later. With Dani gone Santana went to her bedroom, changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went back to sleep happier than she has been in a while.

Later that night Dani came over for dinner. Santana had prepared one of her favorite meals that she used to make with her mami back home. It was later than usual when they had dinner, but neither one of them cared. They were just glad to be together.

"Dani?" Santana asked a little nervously as they ate.

"Yeah?" Dani answered looking up from her food. She could see the Latina was trying to work up the courage to ask something and thought her shyness was cute.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Santana looked up at the blonde and bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she had and she found she did it a lot around Dani.

Dani smiled widely at the girl beside her. "Of course you can. Why were you so nervous to ask me? You had to know I would've said yes." Dani asked as she took a drink of water.

"I don't know. I haven't asked a girl on a date before. I just didn't want to mess it up." Santana answered sheepishly. It was true; she had never asked a girl out before. Brittany never would've said yes so she never bothered. All the girls she'd been with were one night stands at parties and after sleeping with them she never wanted to see them again. She didn't know why that was, but that's just how things went.

"Seriously? Well I'm honored to be the first girl. When would you like to go on this date?" Dani smiled at Santana encouragingly.

"Well, how about this Thursday? I don't have to work."

"I think Thursday should work for me. I might not be able to until around this time or later though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that'll be fine. I'll have something planned out."

"Can't wait." Dani cupped Santana's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn't get enough of the Latina's lips on her own. It just felt so right. When they pulled apart Santana looked down towards the floor. Dani thought she did something wrong and was a little hurt. She was about to say she was sorry before the brunette looked up again.

"Thank you." Santana said when she finally looked in Dani's eyes.

"For what?"

"For being there for me even though I made you cry twice because I couldn't muster up the courage to face my feelings towards you," she said as she wringed her hands together.

"You don't have to thank me San. I'm always going to be here for you now, no matter what. Want to watch a movie when we're done eating?"

"Only if I can get my cuddlez on."

"If you have too." Dani said in mock-annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Santana playfully hit her on the arm and rolled her eyes as well. Then the pair went back to eating.

Ten minutes later they were on the couch cuddled up with Santana laying her head on Dani's chest and her arm wrapped around her stomach. Dani had her arm around Santana's waist her hand holding the darker hand on her stomach. They stayed like this until Dani had to go home to sleep. They didn't want to move too fast and decided it wasn't time for them to sleep at each other's places….again.

Once Dani left Santana decided to draw some more. This time instead of drawing Brittany she drew Dani. When she was done she put her stuff away and went to sleep with a smile on her face once again.

The next night at the bar Santana was back to being her old self. She was smiling and putting on a show for her customers as she prepared drinks. She sang along with every song and raked in more tips and numbers than she had in a long time. After she finished mixing a drink and was rinsing out the glass she was interrupted by a some-what familiar voice.

"So who do I have to flirt with to get a drink around here?"

Santana looked up confused. She was even more confused when she realized who was standing in front of her. "Alison?" She asked just a little unsure.

"Forgotten me already? I'm hurt," she answered back dramatically placing her right hand on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" loud enough for the redhead to her over the thumping music.

"I heard you quit the dinner and work her full time now. Decided I wanted to see you again." the red head smirked and winked at the Latina behind the bar.

"Why? We barely talked to each other." Santana grabbed a beer and popped the top before handing it to a customer beside Alison and took the money and a tip with a wink.

"Well I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we met. I thought it was sweet how you'd take care of Gunther for me if I needed you too. I just haven't had the courage to do anything until now. So do you want to go on a date with me?" Alison asked shyly. She had spent hours practicing what to say and hoped it wasn't for nothing.

Santana paled and her eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting this at all. She had only talked to Alison that one time. Her gaydar barely registered anything in that small conversation. "Um I'm kind of seeing someone." Santana answered with some uncertainty lacing her voice.

Alison picked up on this and figured she could still have a chance. "Kind of? Are you official?"

"No were not." Santana poured a shot of vodka and handed it to another girl before taking her money and tip glad for the distraction.

"Since you're not official you can still date. You have my number so don't hesitate to call." Alison winked at Santana and bit her lip.

"I actually didn't save your number. I'm sorry." Santana was a little sorry, but kind of glad she didn't have it.

"No worries. I have it written down." Alison placed the number on the counter and Santana took it and put it in her pocket with the rest of the numbers she had gathered that night.

"When do you work next?" Santana asked genuinely curious.

"Friday night. Why?"

"Just curious. When did you start working nights again?"

"After you left, but we can talk more about that on our date I know we'll have." with that Alison walked away before Santana could answer.

Thursday night Santana was rummaging through her drawers and closet trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look perfect for Dani. This was their first official date and she didn't want to mess it up. She hadn't heared from Dani in a few hours, but she knew the date was still on regardless of what time it would be when they actually got to eat. It was eight o'clock at night and Santana still couldn't figure out what to wear. She had been stressing about it all day.

An hour later Santana settled on a tight green and black-stripped dress with a yellow jacket over it and black heels. It wasn't too dressy for where they were going and it wasn't too casual for a date, it was just right.

Once she knew what she was wearing she hopped into the shower to start getting ready. Dani said she give her a couple of hours notice so she'd have time to get ready and still have time to do whatever she needed to.

When she got out of the shower Santana looked at phone to see a message from Dani saying she'd be at the apartment around 12:30 am. She had to stop by her apartment first to change. Santana typed back a quick reply saying that it would be fine and she couldn't wait.

Santana dried her hair and made it wave out just the way she liked it. With two and half hours left until Dani got to her apartment she decided to pop in a Judy movie to put her in an even better mood. When the movie was over she turned on some Judy's music and blared it throughout her apartment while she put on her make-up and got dressed. At exactly 12:30 there was a knock on Santana's door. She could barely hear it because of the music but she didn't care. She liked her music loud and Dani would just have to deal just like the rest of her neighbors.

When she opened the door Santana was greeted with a beautiful sight. Dani was still rocking her recent signiture look, but Santana thought she looked amazing in her leather pants, band tee, leather jacket and spiked heels.

"You look amazing Dani." Santana said breathless. This girl had literally taken her breath away.

"You look incredible Santana." Dani looked her up and down and couldn't keep from smiling even as she talked. When both were done staring at each other Santana stepped aside to let the blonde in. After she closed the door and turned around she was greeted with a kiss.

"Hi," said Dani as she smiled and looked into the darker girls eyes.

"Hi," Santana answered back before giving her another kiss.

"Are you ready to go beautiful?"

"Yeah just let me get my phone and purse." Santana walked over to the table to get her purse and then to her phone. While she walked she did a few dance moves that she knew went with the song. It was a natural instinct for her. She unhooked her phone and turned off the music before turning back to Dani.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asked a little embarrassed under Dani's loving gaze.

"Nice dance moves." Dani smiled and bit her lip.

"You ain't seen nothing yet honey." Santana tried to hide her blush but even with darker skin she could feel the red she knew Dani saw. Santana took Dani' hand and lead her out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"So where are we going Miss Dancing Queen?" Dani asked playfully.

You'll see was all Santana said as they made their way down to the lobby. She knew just the place.

Santana and Dani had been sitting in the diner for about half an hour just talking about their days. It was nice and comfortable. Dani looked around the diner and admired the place. She couldn't believe she had never been in here before now. She loved the fifties feel to it and she thought the uniform was pretty attractive as well. She could see Santana in it and it got her a little flustered.

"What are you getting all hot and bothered about?" Santana asked when she noticed Dani's face getting hot and her eyes were glazing over.

Dani looked back at Santana mortified that she was caught. "Um..I was just…I was just imagining you in that uniform." Dani said hesitantly as she looked down at her fingers trying to avoid Santana's gaze.

"If you're good I might let you see me in it sometime." the Latina quipped back instantly.

Dani looked up after Santana answered her. "You still have it?" Santana nodded in affirmation and wiggled her eyebrows. Dani couldn't help but smile at the thought again. She almost got lost in her thoughts when Santana snapped her out of her daydream. "Sorry." Dani looked down out of complete embarrassment. They just started "dating" and she was already having fantasies. She was having fantasies before they started "dating".

"It's okay. Why don't we just talk about something else?" the Latina smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Sounds good. How was work last night?" Dani asked glad for the subject change.

"It was good. I made a lot of tips got some more numbers for my collection. A girl asked me out." Santana said the last part a little softer. She wanted to see how Dani would react to it. She didn't want to go out with Alison, but she also had no idea where she stood with Dani.

"Oh." Dani slid her hand out from under Santana's and tried to mask her disappointment.

"I told her I was kind of seeing someone, but she's still under the impression that we're going on a date."

"Do you want to go on a date with her?" Dani tried to keep her composure. She sat up a little bit straighter and avoided eye contact with the brunette in front of her. Instead she took a sip of her water.

"No I don't. I just don't know what we are. Are we dating? Are we just taking it slow and seeing where it goes? I don't want to be with anyone else Dani."

Dani thought for a moment. She was pleased to know Santana wanted only her, but she was worried about how Santana would be able to handle being in a relationship with her. That meant having to deal with the paparazzi and being in the tabloids along with any hate they might get. She wasn't ready to bring Santana into that. Not until she was sure Santana knew what she was getting into.

"San, I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend." Santana smiled widely at the admittance, but soon her smile faltered when she saw Dani looking a little sad. "I just don't think we or you are ready for that step. My album comes out next week. I'm going to be gone a lot. I just want to wait to make it official until I know we can both handle what comes with it. Do you understand where I'm coming from San?" Dani asked hopeful for some understanding.

"I think I see where you're coming from. I guess we can just take things slow or whatever." Santana looked dejected as she took a sip from her water. She wasn't really sure if she was ready to be official but it surprisingly still hurt.

"Make no mistake Santana, you will be my girlfriend one day. I don't care if I have to steal you from someone else. I just don't want you to get overwhelmed by everything, especially after what you told me the other night. We can be unofficial girlfriends if that makes sense?"

Santana became a little happier at hearing Dani's confession. She believed her. She could see the conviction in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Dani would be her girlfriend one day. Maybe not right now, but one day and she was okay with that.

"So does that mean I still get to have my sweet lady kisses and my get my cuddlez on?" Santana asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Though we probably wont be doing that outside of the apartment. We're lucky were eating so late and there's not a lot of paparazzi around. Oh and you can't date anyone else. Neither can I. Even though it's not official, I honestly can't stand the thought of you being with someone else."

"Is it really that bad? The same goes for me. Santana Lopez doesn't share. " the older girl said pointedly.

"It's even worse when you're dating someone. That's why I want to wait. Slowly bring you into it so you're not blindsided by everything. It's a lot to handle and it can break you if you're not prepared for it. Trust me." Dani held up her wrists and showed Santana her staying strong tattoos for emphasis and gave a small chuckle.

"Good to know." Dani smirked and eyed the brunette seductively. She could see Santana shiver under her gaze and she loved it.

"Wait…." Dani began as she started coming to realize something. "Did you say you have a collection of numbers?" Dani eyed the Latina suspiciously wondering if she really did need to worry about her straying.

Santana laughed at the girl sitting in front of her. She completely forgot she had mentioned her collection of numbers. This was going to be fun to explain.

"I get a lot of numbers from girls and guys at Play. A few ask me out every night and I politely turn them down. The first night I worked I had a pocket full of numbers I just put them in a flowerless vase I had on my dresser. Since then I just put them in there. I've never called a single on of those numbers. We're not allowed to date the customers, which is fine with me." Santana looked at the blonde in front of her and nearly started laughing all over the again. Dani just looked completely dumbfounded.

"How many numbers have you gotten?" she asked after she came back to the real world.

"A few hundred. The vase is pretty small so I'm going to need another one sooner or later. I put Alison's number in there and moved them around so I won't be able to find it. Can't go on a date with her if I can't contact her." Santana said happily. Dani's mouth was fully agape in wonderment. She could easily believe Santana had that many numbers, but it still shocked her. She was really glad she knew the Santana didn't want any other girl but her, she only hoped she could keep it that way.

The date had turned more serious than either girl intended, but they still managed to have a good time, especially after any tension went away with Santana's admittance of her collection of peoples numbers. They were comfortable with each other and felt like they could be this honest without upsetting the other girl too much. When they were done eating they walked home hand in hand since the complex wasn't too far away. It was around two a.m. so there were no photographers around. Dani had managed to lose them on her way to the apartment. Some how she managed to keep where she lived a secret. Hopefully she could keep that secret a little while longer.

When they reached Santana's door the girls said their goodnights and sealed it with a kiss before Dani started to walk away.

"Later San." Dani called with a wink and a smirk as she walked towards the elevator.

"Later Dani." Santana copied. She made sure Dani was out of site before she went inside and locked her door. She still had a few hours before she went to bed so she changed into some work out clothes and turned on some music on her phone. When she was listening to music earlier and doing a little bit of dancing she realized how much she loved it and missed it. She decided then and there that she was going to make more time to dance. So she arranged her apartment furniture some and started practicing some of her old routines until she was too tired to move and passed out on the couch.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_I hear you're telling every one you know__  
__That I'm the one like you can't let me go__  
__And you just keep on blowing up my phone__  
__Cause you never seem to know when you should stop__  
__Don't introduce me to any of your friends__  
__Delete my number, don't call me again__  
__We had some fun, but now it's gonna end__  
__But you always made it hard for me to stop__  
__Now you always think we're something that we're not"_

Santana danced to the music around the kitchen while she was getting everything ready for dinner. Dani's new album had been on repeat since she bought it at midnight. The only time it wasn't playing was while she was sleeping. She seriously debated sleeping with it still playing, but she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep if she did that. She was also glad she had the night off so she could keep listening to it until she went back to sleep.

She loved hearing Dani's voice flowing through her apartment. It made being away from her easier. She hadn't been able to see Dani since their date the week before and it made her a little sad. They still texted whenever they could, but Dani's replies sometimes had a gap of a few hours, but at least it was something. Having Dani's music to play kept Santana going, even during the lonely nights. Some nights she could still feel Dani's warmth against her back from that night on the couch. She hoped she would be able to do that again soon.

The Latina was just about to get the chicken on the stove when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't think it was Dani since she had a full day, but she hoped it was. Santana washed her hands quickly and ran over to the door nearly tripping on the way. _"Dani's clumsiness must be rubbing off on me," _she thought to herself as she turned the knob to open the door not even bothering to look through the peephole.

"Berry? Porcelain? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and oddly happy.

"Well since we rarely hear from you anymore we decided to stop by for dinner." Kurt answered as he and Rachel walked in.

"Don't worry I brought my own vegan food." Rachel added before Santana could say anything.

"Why didn't you call first?" Santana asked while she closed the door still trying to take everything in.

"We didn't think you'd answer. Honestly Santana, it's like you've fallen off the face of the earth. We miss you." Rachel gave Santana her best puppy dogface. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. This time it did.

Santana huffed under the gaze. "I'm sorry guys. I've had a lot going on and I guess I just forget I still have people that care. I will deny this to anyone, but I miss you guys too." The Latina smiled softly at her friends and gave each one of them a hug. She did miss them and she couldn't wait to catch them up on what's been going on with Dani. "You're in luck Lady Hummel. I have some extra chicken I can cook up for you." Santana announced as she went back to the kitchen with the wonder twins following her.

"Oh? What reasons do you have for buying extra chicken?" Kurt asked curiously as he sat down on one of the stools with Rachel sitting next to him.

"Well it's always good to be prepared for company. You never know when people will stop by expecting food." Santana looked over at her friends pointedly.

"And would that company include a pop star by any chance? A blonde pop star?" Rachel asked as slyly as she could. Slyness was still something she needed to work on, but she was getting better.

"Maybe." Santana answered. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she placed the chicken in the skillet.

"Oh my God Santana!" Rachel squealed. "Are you two dating? Is Dani your girlfriend? Does she come over all the time? Have you kissed her yet?" Rachel spouted off what seemed like a million questions. Santana practically had to push her back down onto her seat before she could get the shorter girl to calm down so she could answer them all.

"Yes we are dating, but unofficially. No she is not my girlfriend. She comes over when she can, but that hasn't really been an option lately. She's been very busy with promoting her new album. Yes we have kissed. Any thing else Hobbit?"

"How did it happen?" Rachel was just beaming at this point, trying to keep in her excitement. Kurt was just about to boil over as well, but he was always a little bit better at keeping his emotion in check. Santana mulled over everything in her head trying to figure out the best way to answer. Kurt and Rachel knew a little bit about what happened with Brittany, but not to the same extent as Dani. She had to be careful.

"Well I came home from Lima and I was very upset about something that had happened over the weekend. Apparently she saw me in the lobby looking upset so about an hour later she showed up and stayed with me until I calmed down. We were listening to some music and dancing and during one of the slow songs I kissed her. Then we fell asleep laying on the couch for a couple of hours."

"Awe Satan, that's so cute! You do have a heart! I think I'm going to call you Tin Man from now on."

"Can it Lady Lips." Santana glared at Kurt and shut him up before he said anything else. She did still find the new nickname a little endearing considering it referenced one of her favorite movies. She wasn't going to admit that to them though.

"So what got you so upset?" Rachel asked genuinely concerned. Santana turned back to the stove to check on dinner and started fixing the rest of it. She needed to collect her thoughts again before she continued.

"I saw Brittany," she stated simply not turning around.

"Oh. I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"It went fine."

"San, don't lie. We love you and we're here for you. You can tell us. We're a family remember?"

Santana sighed and placed her hands on the counter. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the inevitable. For the next ten minutes Santana explained everything that happened with Brittany and how she felt about it. How she was still bitter, how it upset her to see Brittany so sad, to know that she wasn't happy. It broke her all over again.

The Olsen twins walked around the island and gave Santana the best and most loving hug they could give. Now they understood why she had drifted away when Dani came into the picture. She was scared of everything that was going on.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be serious with Dani, but when I'm with her I don't think about Brittany as much. I just enjoy being with her, talking to her, getting to know her. I can feel myself getting happy again. I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't San. I can see it in the way you talk about her and how her album is already finished with it's second round since we got here. Even if you do something to make her mad, I know you'll be able to fix it." Kurt said lovingly to the Latina.

Santana smiled at both of her friends. She was glad to have them back into her life. She made a mental note to talk to them and see them more. Rachel was right they are a family. With the sentiments over with Santana finished up dinner and placed some plates down for the three of them. Rachel's didn't need to be cooked so they all sat down to eat.

"So should we break out the wine?" Kurt asked before he started eating.

"I don't know. Dani doesn't drink so…" Santana trailed off. She wasn't sure where she was going with it, but the last time she tried to drink she couldn't do it because she thought she would disappoint the blonde.

"Dani isn't here. So why should that stop you? Have you told her you're not drinking anymore?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the issue. I don't think Dani would hate you for having a few drinks with friends in your apartment with no intent of going out."

"You do have a point. I'll get the glasses." Santana got up and got three glasses out. She hadn't had a drink since the Lima incident. She hadn't really felt the need, but Kurt made an excellent point and she couldn't resist.

After dinner they sat in the living room catching up some more. An hour had passed before Santana had an idea. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed the whiskey bottle in her "liquor cabinet", and three shot glasses. When she came back into the living room she gingerly sat the items on the coffee table.

"In celebration of getting our friendship back on track I think we should take some shots. It's only nine o'clock so we have plenty of time for some fun." Santana said happily as she poured the shots. "Oh I forgot the coke. I'll be right back." Santana quickly went back to the kitchen to get the bottle of coke and three more glasses. "I know you pansies need a chaser for whiskey shots."

Both Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes at the Latina, but she was right. They did have to have a chaser. When everything was ready they counted down to three and downed the shot. Before anyone could protest Santana poured another one for each of them. The more they drank the crazier they got. They danced around and played drinking games and sang until their throats were soar. Rachel even noticed the movie collection Santana had and tried to ask her about it, but she kept getting distracted and couldn't seem to get the questions she had out. At around three a.m. Santana and Rachel had passed out sitting on the couch and Kurt had somehow managed to pass out on the floor with his legs resting on the couch next to Rachel. Only a fourth of a near full bottle of whiskey was left sitting on the coffee table.

At around eight a.m. Santana woke up. The light from her window was giving her a wicked headache. Her hangover was barely kicking in and already she wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and stay there for days with nothing but silence to keep her company. She looked around the room and saw Rachel still passed out next to her. She looked down and noticed they were holding hands. Santana quirked up an eyebrow and slowly retracted her hand from the brunette. Taking in the rest of her surroundings she saw Kurt laying on the floor feet still propped up and drool coming out of his mouth. Dani's new album was still playing in the background. She walked over to the docking station as quietly as she could. As much as she loved hearing the blondes voice she needed silence. When the music was off she went to the bathroom and searched for some painkillers. Finding and taking a few she left the bottle on the coffee table and a couple of glasses of water for her friends when they wake up. Finally satisfied with everything for the moment the taller girl walked to her room, changed, and went back to sleep.

Santana woke up again around four in the afternoon. She still felt horrible but not as bad as before. The headache had subsided some but she still felt the shaky aftereffects of the alcohol. She begrudgingly walked into the living room to check on her friends just to find them gone and everything picked up and put away. Somehow they had managed to make quite the mess the previous night.

The whiskey bottle was put away, the glasses were in the dishwasher, the coffee table was wiped off, the couch was fixed up and a note was left on the table. Santana picked up the note and quickly recognized Rachel's handwriting. She thanked the Latina for all the fun and was glad to have spent the night with her. She also told her she was loved and cared for and if she ever needed anything to not hesitate. They may not live together anymore, but they were still family. She signed the note from both her and Kurt.

Santana smiled at the note and sat it back down on the table grateful to have such wonderful friends in her life. Speaking of friends, she wondered if she had a text from Dani. She walked back over the docking station where her phone was plucked from its spot. She unlocked it only to find a goodnight text. It was sent after she had passed out. She frowned from missing it, but she quickly sent a text wishing her a good morning even though it was nearing dinnertime for normal people. She was hoping for a sudden reply, but one didn't come. She figured Dani was busy anyways and wouldn't have time to reply. She missed her, but she understood.

Wanting to get some of her frustration out Santana changed into some workout clothes and headed to the gym. After a surprisingly intense cardio workout she went back up to her apartment and showered before getting ready for her shift at the bar.

The shift was going along as it normally did. She made drinks, flirted and added numbers to her growing collection. She was having a really good time until a certain redhead came to her at the bar. Santana's smile faltered slightly, but she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her job.

"Hey Santana. I haven't heard from you. Are we still on for that date?" Alison asked flirtatiously. She slowly dragged her hand over Santana's, which was resting on the bar.

"We were never on." replied the Latina with a smile still on her face as she moved both of her hands out of reach.

Alison looked a little disappointed, but she didn't let that stop her. "Oh come on. I know you're single. I've asked around. Go on a date with me. It'll be worth it." Alison tried to be sexy and seductive, but Santana wasn't having it.

"Look I'm unofficially seeing someone. I have no intention of ever going on a date with you or anyone else for that matter. So I suggest you get your Brave wanna be ass away from me. Comprendes?" Santana spat getting quite annoyed at the girl.

"Unofficially doesn't mean anything to me. I can make you scream if you'd let me." Alison leaned in closer to the Latina and licked her lips. She clearly wasn't giving up.

"No me gusta." Santana said putting a finger in front of the redheads face. "Secruity!" she snapped her fingers towards the end of the bar to get the bouncers attention. When she grabbed it she motioned for Alison to be taken out. Santana smirked when she saw her go paler than a ghost and waved goodbye with a sick smile on her face as Alison was being dragged out. She hoped that would be the last of her. _"Thank God, I don't work at that diner anymore."_ she thought to herself. With Alison gone the rest of the night went smoothly.

The Latina was exhausted when she got home. She plopped down on the couch ready to fall asleep then and there, but her hopes were quickly dashed when there was a knock at her door. She groaned loudly before getting up and walking back over to the door she had just finished locking. She didn't even bother looking through the peephole once again. She hoped it wasn't the wonder twins again. She loved, them, but it was too late/early to deal with them.

When she opened the door she was greeted with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. A gorgeous blonde stood before her biting her lip with her head cocked to the side looking up at her.

"Dani!" Santana yelled when she realized who it was. She quickly grabbed the shorter girl and pulled her into a hug. Dani was caught a little off guard, but once the shock was over she melted into the hug.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" She asked with a muffled voice into the brunette's shoulder.

"Of course I missed you!" Santana answered immediately. She pulled back a little bit to look at her unofficial girlfriend. She had missed looking into those chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes could easily mesmerize her. They were purely captivating and they were looking at her with nothing but adoration.

"So are you going to let me in or am I going to have to kiss you in the doorway where everyone can see and gawk."

"Right sorry." Santana shook her head and chuckled letting Dani into the apartment. Once the door was closed Dani wrapped her hands around the taller girls neck and pulled her down for a kiss. The two melted instantly into the kiss. Santana wrapped her hands around Dani's waist and pulled her closer to her and deepened the kiss. She missed kissing her and holding her.

"Now that was worth waiting for." Dani breathed out after pulling away and resting her forehead against Santana's. "I've missed you so much San. I'm sorry I haven't been around much." Dani added sadly. She wished she could be around more, but her schedule just didn't allow it right now. If only she had met Santana a little sooner. Then maybe things would better. She quickly brushed that thought aside. Even if they had met sooner, her schedule would've been the same. The only difference would probably just be how much harder it would be to be away from the beautiful woman holding onto her.

"It's okay. I have your new album to keep me company. I'm pretty sure I've listened to it about fifty times since I bought it the other night. Would've been more, but I had to work." she answered honestly.

"So I guess it's safe to say you love it?"

"It's your best one yet." Santana leaned down and kissed Dani one more time. After she pulled away she lead the shorter girl over to the couch and sat down before pulling her onto her lap. Dani put her arms around Santana's neck once again and Santana held her in place by gently holding onto her legs and her waist. Settled in Dani leaned down and kissed the Latina. She couldn't help it. It had been more than a week since she'd had the chance and she didn't want to miss any opportunity to feel those soft lips against hers.

"So is work why I didn't get a goodnight text from you last night?"

Santana paled. Suddenly she felt incredibly guilty for drinking and missing it. Dani saw the look or horror on Santana's face and inwardly started to panic.

"What's wrong San? Were you not at work?" Dani asked calmly. Maybe Santana just missed the text because she was busy with something or in the gym.

"No I wasn't." Santana looked down at Dani's legs and started fiddling with the fabric of Dani's jeans.

"Were you on a date with that girl?" Santana could hear the hurt in Dani's voice and it still pained her even though it wasn't the truth.

"No I wasn't." She couldn't bring herself to say the truth.

"Then where were you?" Dani was starting to get annoyed with the vague answers. She could feel her mood shifting and if Santana didn't answer soon it wasn't going to be good.

"I was here."

"Was any body with you?"

"Yes." Dani got up off of Santana's lap and stood in front of her with her arms crossed. Santana looked up and could see she was getting pissed. She knew she had to tell her after her next question.

"Who was with and what did you do?" Dani asked through gritted teeth.

"IwaswithRachelandKurtandwedrankuntilwepassedout." Santana had said it so quickly Dani didn't get catch any of it.

"What?"

Santana took a deep breath and slowly repeated herself. "I'm so sorry Dani."

Dani was completely confused at this point. She could see that Santana was broken up about it, but she didn't understand why. Sitting down next to her she asked her gently.

"Why are you sorry San if you were just with your friends?"

"Because I drank. I drank until I passed out on the couch."

"I still don't understand why you're sorry."

"Because you don't drink and I don't want you to be disappointed in me," she said weakly before looking up at the blonde with sad eyes.

"Oh baby." Dani pulled Santana into a hug, which was quickly given back. "The only way I'd be truly disappointed is if you drank to run away from your problems and continued to drink it all away night after night. I don't care if you drink with your friends. I just want you to be safe when you do."

"Really?" Santana asked shocked looking up at Dani. "You're not mad?"

"No of course not baby. I'm not mad…anymore."

"Any more?" Santana looked at Dani quizzically apparently forgetting the sight of Dani nearly wanting to scream at her just moments before.

"Well I thought you were going to tell me you were with another woman. I was about to go all Lima Heights on you." Santana busted out laughing after hearing that.

"Oh honey you wouldn't be able to pull that off."

"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that now wont we." Dani said sarcastically after hitting the brunette on the arm.

"I'd rather not. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I can tell you're fighting sleep. I'll let you get some sleep. We'll see each other soon okay."

"Promise?" Santana asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Promise. Come on. I'll take you to the bedroom."

"Wanky." Dani looked at Santana as if she was speaking a foreign language, but after thinking about it she got the message.

"I didn't mean like that." Dani grabbed the Latina's hand and led her to her bedroom door. "Now I trust you can get into your pajama's and in bed without falling asleep?"

"Oh shut up. I'm not that exhausted. You know, you could always come in and help me." Santana said flirtatiously as she played with the flaps of Dani's jacket.

"As tempting as that sounds I have to go do more promotional stuff. "I'll talk to you when you wake up okay?"

"Okay." Santana pulled Dani into a kiss. Dani tilted her head and deepened it not wanting it to end. When they had to pull up for air Dani pecked Santana's lips one more time before walking away towards the front door. "Later San." She called back when she opened the door leading into the hallway.

"Later Dani." Santana answered back. They both winked at each other before Dani closed the door and was out of sight. Santana turned to go into her room but quickly ran back to the apartment door to lock it. For a brief moment she thought of getting Dani a key, but pushed it aside thinking it was too soon.

The next Santana and Dani had some daylight time to spend together and decided to take a walk through Central Park. It was around three in afternoon, just before it started filling up with kids. They hadn't been out for long so any paparazzi didn't know where they where. As they walked the two women just talked about how they've been lately and what was going in their lives. When they were walking Santana had brushed her hand against Dani's hoping she get the message that she wanted to hold. Instead Dani put her hands in her jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry, San, but we can't risk it. You know that right?" Dani asked apologetically.

"Yeah I know. I just haven't seen any paparazzi so I thought we might be safe."

"You might be able to see them, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. Give it another ten minutes and you'll start to see them."

Santana sighed and put her hands in her pocket as well to keep from trying to hold Dani's hand or bring her in closer. She was good at keeping her temptations in check. She had three years of practice with Britttany.

"So how are the girls?"

"They're doing great. They're really enjoying the summer. I sent them your album. Analee can't stop singing "Something That We're Not". Santana laughed lightly.

"That's awesome! I'm glad they love it. I'm sorry I ran out on you guys so abruptly that one day."

"Hey it's okay." Santana gently nudged Dani with her elbow. "It's my fault you ran out anyways."

"Guess it just wasn't a good day, huh?"

"Guess not, but today is pretty good day. It's a beautiful summer day and I get to spend some of it with my almost girlfriend." Santana wrapped her around Dani and pulled her in for a side hug. Dani instinctively wrapped her arms around Santana's waist laid her head on Santana's shoulder and blushed. Just before they pulled apart there was a sound of a camera shutter going off. Both girls looked around and saw a paparazzo behind a tree.

"Are you ready San?" Dani asked quietly as she pulled away.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana put her hands back in her pockets and the continued to walk on not really saying much. Every few seconds they hear a shutter go of and then more started going off. Within five minutes there was a decent sized group of paparazzi all asking questions about who Santana is and are they dating and other intrusive questions.

Santana took in stride though. She managed to keep Snix at bay. Dani remained calm so it helped Santana do they same. When they got to the end of the park Dani grabbed Santana's arm and steered her towards a black SUV. Dani opened the door and ushered the Latina in before getting in herself.

"How did you know he was here?" Santana asked as they drove off.

"I texted him after the first paparazzo showed up and told him where to be. Anywhere else you want to go?" Dani asked as she linked her hand with Santana's. Santana smiled at Dani when she felt the younger girls hand in hers.

"I could go for some food."

"Then food is what we'll get. Anything in particular?"

"Nope. All I need is you with me." Santana leaned over and gave Dani the kiss she had been dying to give the blonde since they got to the park.

A few minutes later they stopped at a small deli. Dani had to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with some fans, but the lunch was still good. Even the paparazzi that found them could ruin. Both girls managed to keep everything friendly while they were out. An hour later they were trying to lose the paparazzi so they could go back to apartment undetected. It took a while, but they finally made it to the parking garage completely undetected.

"Are you ready to see how I've managed to keep where I live a secret?" Dani asked.

"Sure." Santana answered intrigued.

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and lead her to a door in a more secluded part of the garage. Before opening it Dani put in a code to unlock it. The two then proceeded to walk though a hallway and to another door that Dani had to put a code into. This door led into the lobby off the complex that no one could see into without being in the building.

"So this is how you've done it." Santana said impressed.

"Yep. It's why I picked this building. It's still really nice, but low key enough for me. Plus it has a penthouse. I figured why not. It's pretty well so far and I've lived her for about six months." Dani said as they walked to the elevator.

"So is there a special way to get to the penthouse?" Santana asked intrigued for a few different reasons.

"Play your cards right and I'll show you." Dani winked and pressed the button for the Latina's floor.

"Wanky." Santana wiggled her eyebrows and gave Dani a kiss before the elevator stopped and the doors opened on her floor. "Want to watch a movie? I still have time before work."

"I'm all yours." Dani smiled and followed Santana into the apartment. Santana popped a movie in and cuddled on the couch with Dani, but soon the movie was forgotten as the pair started a heated make out session. Santana ended up straddling Dani with her hands grazing the skin of Dani's waist under her shirt while Dani's hands were tangled in Santana's hair. Before things could get more intense Santana's work alarm went off officially killing the mood.

"Damn alarm ruins everything." Santana sighed, but not moving from her place on Dani's lap. Instead wrapped her arms around Dani's torso and pulled her close resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

"It's probably for the best. As amazing as that was we don't need to move to fast. We're not even officially together yet."

Santana tensed slightly but shrugged it off. "Yeah you're right. I should get ready for work. Don't want to be late." Santana got off of Dani and fixed her clothes doing her best to hide her change in mood.

"Right. Don't want you to get in trouble with your boss. I'll talk to you later okay San?" Dani got up and stood in front of Santana. She had felt the Latina tense and knew she was a little upset. She did have to admit that Santana handled the paparazzi and fans pretty well. Maybe they could become official sooner than she expected. She just wanted to make sure first.

"Of course." Santana gave Dani a small smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"You did good today San. No go get ready for work. I'll let myself out." Dani gave Santana one last hug and kiss and left the apartment. Santana went over and locked the door before retreating to her room. Dani's comment had her thinking about Brittany again and it was putting Santana in a bad mood. She tried shaking it off but the voices kept getting louder.

Luckily for Santana worked was swamped, which completely cut out all the voices in her head about Brittany. Her mood improved and she made bank and even better, Alison wasn't there.

The next few days Dani and Santana got to spend more time with each other outside of the apartment. Santana kept her urges at bay, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her hands to herself when she was with the gorgeous blonde. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take. Hopefully with all of the paparazzi run-ins and photos with fans Dani would see that she was able to handle it all and take their relationship to the next level. It was what Santana wanted, but at times she was still a little unsure of it all. In those moments Brittany would pop up and make her question everything.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Santana and Dani were cuddled on Santana's couch watching a movie. Dani was leaning against the taller girl who was playing with her fingers with her right hand, which was draped over Dani's shoulder. Dani had come over when she got home around midnight and now it was around two a.m. Since she got there Santana had been mostly quite and seemed to be preoccupied with whatever was going on in her mind. It was starting to worry her. The last time she saw the Latina like this they were sitting on the floor while Santana stared at a glass of whiskey thinking about her ex. Dani was hoping if she kept quite long enough Santana would open up to her, but it had been two hours and so far nothing.

"San?" Dani finally said after a long internal battle. The Latina continued to stare at the screen blankly and play with Dani's fingers. "San," she said a little louder, still no answer. "Santana!" Dani practically shouted at the girl next to her, but it seemed to work. Santana had practically jumped off of the couch at hearing Dani yell right next to her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Santana immediately thought something bad happened judging from the volume and tone of the shorter girls voice next to her.

"Yes something's wrong, with you. What's going on? You've hardly said anything since I got here. You can tell me you know." Dani had turned her body to look at Santana more clearly. She had her left leg folded on the couch and her right leg was hanging off with one hand laying gently in her lap and the other one resting on Santana's arm for comfort.

"What are you doing on the sixth?" Santana asked ignoring the question.

"Um I don't know. I don't like to plan that far ahead. It keeps me from getting too overwhelmed and manic. Why?"

"Nothing important." Santana turned back towards the TV once again staring blankly at it. Dani could see her mind was still at work, but Dani could also see a hint of sadness. It was only there for a split second, but she saw it. It was something important.

"Yes, it is. Now tell me. We have to be open with each other if this thing between us is going to work San."

Santana swallowed and pursed her lips before saying anything. "It's my birthday." She said flatly not looking at Dani.

"You're birthday! That's great San, but why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it's my 21st birthday and it's been planned for a while now." She answered putting an emphasis on 21st.

"So I'm guessing you plan on drinking then." Dani said more to herself than Santana. Santana nodded and looked at Dani with apologetic eyes.

"Rachel, Kurt, and I are going to go the bar I work at to drink and dance and have some fun. I really want to spend some of it, if not all of it with you, but I don't want to put you in a situation that might make your recovery difficult."

"Oh San." Dani leaned in and gave Santana a soft peck on the lips. "Honey go have fun with your friends. I want nothing more than to spend your birthday with you, but I have no idea what my schedule is like that day. I might be able to work something out and see you sometime before you go to the club." Santana smiled when she heard the proposition. She could work with seeing Dani before going to the club, but she was still a little unsure.

"Are you okay with me going to the club and drinking? I know we've talked about it a little bit, but I wont go if you don't want me too." Santana looked at Dani sheepishly. She didn't know why she felt so bad about drinking when Dani didn't. The old Santana wouldn't have cared at all. She would've gone out and drank even more just because she could, but this new Santana that Dani brought out, made her want to keep Dani comfortable.

"San, it's okay. Am I overly fond of you going out and drinking? No, but I trust you and from what I know of your friends I sort of trust them too. Just no driving and I want you to call me if anything happens and you need me. I wont hesitate to come and pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay. I will be on my best behavior and you can trust the wonder twins. They can be crazy and too overbearing, but they'll take care of me just like I'd take care of them."

"So are we good now? Can we go back to cuddling and maybe some kissing?" Dani asked as she scooted closer to Santana and put her arms around her neck.

Santana grabbed onto Dani's waist and pulled her a little closer. "Yeah we're good. Iz waz hoping I could get some more of my cuddlez on." Santana said before she crashed her lips onto Dani's. Dani breathed in sharply from the contact, but quickly leaned into the taller girl effectively making them fall backwards onto the couch. The two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms on the couch exploring each other's mouths and necks. Before long they snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

As soon as it turned midnight on June 6th Santana's phone buzzed alerting her of a text message. She grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and instantly smiled when she saw the name of the person who texted her.

**Dani: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAN! I wanted to be the first person to tell you! Did I make it?**

**Santana: Awe thanks! Yes you were! :D**

**Dani: Good! I set an alarm to make sure I didn't miss it. I do need to go back to sleep though. My medicine knocks me out and if I keep texting they're n ot going to mke much since. **

**Santana: That's okay. It means a lot though. Thank you. :)**

**Dani: No prolm. Godithg Sannnnnn.**

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Dani's last text. She could picture the blonde with her eyes slowing closing as she typed out the message and barely hitting the send button before falling back asleep. As her laughed died down she suddenly came to a realization. She used to do the same thing with Brittany. Every year on Brittany's birthday Santana did whatever she could to make sure she was the first one to tell her happy birthday. The years someone would beat her she would get so pissed off and Brittany would just laugh at her.

The memories pained Santana. It just brought back all the times she did everything she could to make Brittany's birthday spectacular just to end up spending her own birthday without her. Nearly every year was like that. The one birthday that Brittany managed to spend with Santana she spent the whole time on her phone talking to her then boyfriend and when her phone died Santana gave Brittany hers to use because she couldn't stand to see her best friend upset. She was only ever like that with Brittany. She always brought out the softer side in the Latina. Just like Dani.

Santana's mood was starting to darken. All the memories and mixed emotions running around in her mind at once, the voices in her head telling her Dani is the same as Brittany. All the comparisons started running through her head. Both blonde, both twenty, both into girls, one more so than the other, both bring out the softer side in her, both can sing and dance, both are keeping her or kept her a secret, and both would leave her heartbroken in the end. That last comparison is the one that stayed with her. She didn't even bother listing the differences. If she had she might have realized how much of a better person Dani is. Upset and unable to think straight Santana got out her paint supplies and delved into a new painting. When she was done she had a black canvas with a red human heart tilted on its side a little with a cut going down the middle and blood gushing everywhere, her heart being sliced open all over again.

When she was done she put the supplies away and left the painting out to dry. Then she went to liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. She downed the last fourth of it in ten minutes. When it was gone she changed into her shorts and t-shirt and went to sleep hoping the alcohol would keep her knocked out until it was time to get ready to go out and drink some more.

At five o'clock in the evening Santana finally woke up. She was a little groggy at first and had a slight headache. The curtains were closed and the lights were off so it wasn't bright in her room at all, which she was very grateful for. Groaning she grabbed her phone noticing she had a dozen missed calls, texts messages, and voicemails. Some were from her fellow glee club friends wishing her a happy birthday and some where from some family. Quit a few of them were from Dani. When Santana saw her name she didn't smile this time. She read through them stone faced. Dani had called, texted her, and left her a voicemail. She had a few hours to herself and wanted to spend it with her. She said she had to be at a meeting at five so that was out was now out. She also said she came to the apartment, but there was no answer. Santana could tell she was disappointed and hurt, but she didn't care. To her the emotion was fake. Just like with Brittany. She was glad she missed Dani. She would've just ruined her buzz.

Santana walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she just looked angry. Soon that anger subsided into a smirk. The same smirk she used to rule the halls of McKinley High with. Santana lightly chuckled to herself before stripping and getting into the shower.

After she got out she checked her phone out of habit. She saw a text from Dani asking if she was okay, but she ignored it. Instead she started to do her hair and then her make up. Going through her closet she picked out the tightest shortest dress she could find. She put on a black skin-tight strapless dress that just barely covered her ass. Looking in the full-length mirror on her closet door Santana knew the old her was back and nothing and no one was going to change that. Once she was satisfied, Santana grabbed her things and headed out the door to head towards the loft. This was going to be a night to remember or not remember.

Rachel opened the door to the loft and stood mouth agape and eyes bugged out. She was speechless at the sight of her friend.

"Are you going to let me in or not Hobbit? I would've done it myself, but I left my key at home." without saying a word Rachel stepped to the side. She managed to make eye contact with Kurt who was in the kitchen and mouthed "Oh My God!" to him without Santana seeing.

"I know you're talking about me Berry. I can see you with my Mexican Third Eye. Now quite talking about me like I'm not here and lets go. I needz to getz my drinkz on." Santana said turning around to face her friends. Both of them just stared at her, not sure what to make of everything.

"Well it looks like Satan has made an appearance." Kurt said breaking the silence.

"You're damn straight. Well as straight as a flaming homo can be. Are we going or what? I will go without you two?" Santana started to make her way back to the door and smiled devilishly when she heard the shuffle of feet behind her. When the three of them were out the door they headed down to the street to hail a cab.

"So is Dani coming?" Rachel asked trying to ease some of the tension in the cab. Santana scoffed.

"Of course not. Miss recovery doesn't drink remember. She's too good for it. She'd ruin the mood anyways."

"What the hell is going on with you Santana? You haven't been this way since high school. Did something happen between you and Dani?" Kurt asked nearly jumping down Santana's throat.

"Nothing happened. I'm just merely channeling my old self. It's about time she came back. Now can it Porcelain before I unleash Snix on you and we all know how that turned out last time." Kurt and Rachel visibly paled at the mention of Snix. They remembered the last time she came out. The person she unleashed it on ended up in the hospital, but she was so scared of the Latina she never pressed charges. The rest of the ride was silent and Santana relished the feeling of knowing she could still enlist fear in her closest friends.

Before going to the club they decided to get dinner at a fancy restaurant. The place had been booked months ago since it was nearly impossible to get a table. The dinner was a little awkward, but the conversation was kept light. They just talked about work and shows and about some of their glee club friends. Rachel and Kurt made sure to avoid mentioning Dani and Brittany. Right now it was easy, but once the drinking started, it might get a little more difficult. Even though Rachel and Kurt were already twenty-one they decided not to start drinking yet. Santana however ended up having three cocktails by the time they left, but since she ate she was just feeling a little buzzed.

By the time they got to the club her buzz was gone and she was ready to get absolutely plastered. She wanted to make this a birthday she would never remember. Being Thursday and ladies night, Rachel and Santana got in for free. Santana would've anyways since she worked there. She did get Kurt a discount at the door and the bar though. She figured she could be a little nice to them. They were still her family after all. She was able to get Rachel a discount as well at the bar. Upon entering the club Santana immediately veered towards the bar and quickly ordered a Dirty Whore's Bath Water, one of her favorite drinks. It had two of her favorite flavors, green apple and lemon mixed with a lot of vodka. She ordered the same for the wonder twins. She downed hers in two minutes flat and ordered a Gummybear next, something fruity after something sour. She drank that one a little slower, but didn't order another one after that. Instead she found a table and dragged her friends with her and pushed them down into a couple of seats.

"The Drag King show is starting soon. I wanted to get us some good seats," she said as they sat down. The effects of the alcohol slowly started hitting Santana. She was becoming a little more relaxed, but also hornier at the same time. The Latina started looking around the room to see if there was anyone that caught her eye and soon saw a redhead across the room. She knew it was Alison. She still had no real interest in the girl, but she also wasn't planning on going home alone. When they finally made eye contact Santana just winked at her before turning back to her friends.

"Whom did you just wink at?" Rachel asked.

"Alison. She works at the diner. She's been trying to get me to go on a date with her for a while now. I've told her no though."

"So what, are you considering it now?" Kurt asked intrigued. He was hoping he could get his friend to open up a little bit about the sudden shift in her personality.

"I still don't want to go on a date, but I'm not too opposed to a one night stand. Why not it is my birthday?" Santana got up and went back to the bar. She came back with three shots and another cocktail for herself. "Look I know you two are shocked into stupidom right now, but I'd really like for you two to just get the stick out of your asses and join me in getting completely shit faced on my birthday. I just want to have a good time with my friends and maybe a hot piece of ass afterwards." To seal the end of her rant she lifted up her shot glass and waited for the other two to do the same. Once they did, they clanged glasses and downed the hard liquor.

The Drag King show started not long after the shots were taken. Santana and Rachel each gave one of the Drag Kings a tip. Santana had put hers in between her breasts making the King bend down to grab the bill with her teeth. "Wanky," was all Santana said as the bill was taken from its resting place. The Drag King winked before going over to the next person.

After the show had ended Santana ordered another cocktail and headed to the dance floor with Rachel and Kurt following closely behind her. The music was blaring and Santana was feeling weightless and free. The three friends danced together at first. Kurt and Rachel had drank some more and were well on their way past tipsy and towards drunk. So it wasn't unusual to find them getting a little frisky with each other until they found someone else to dance with. Kurt and Rachel both managed to find a hot single guy and Santana found herself grinding up against Alison.

The redhead had been watching Santana all night waiting for the perfect time to get her alone. They hadn't said anything to each other. They just danced. Alison had come up behind the Latina and grabbed onto her hips swaying them back and forth to the rhythm of the song while pulling her closer. Eventually Alison started nipping at the base of Santana's neck. She'd suck and lick her way around on both sides. At one point she managed to find Santana's sweet spot, which made Santana release a moan. Taking this as encouragement Alison turned Santana around and swiftly pressed their lips together. Santana's hands immediately wrapped themselves in the other girl's hair while Alsion's hands wrapped around Santana's waist. The kiss was starting to get heated but before it could Santana was jolted out of her trance when she felt a slap on her arm.

"What the fuck?!" Santana yelled when she turned to look at her assailant, and before her stood a drunk and pissed off Rachel Berry.

"What the hell are you doing Santana? What about Dani?" Rachel yelled at her best friend. She was still in a slight state of shock at seeing her friend making out with another girl when she is supposedly dating someone else.

"I'm trying to get my mack on. So get the hell away from me dwarf!" Santana pushed Rachel just enough to get her to back off. She turned back towards Alison to pick up where she left off, but she was once again met with another slap on the arm. "So help me Berry if you do not stop I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"You are not Brittany." That was all Rachel said before she stormed off with Kurt following closely after her.

Santana stiffened as the sentence played through her head on a loop. _"What the hell does she mean by that?"_ She thought to herself. Alison tried to get Santana to come back to her and to continue what they were doing but instead Santana backed away. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked away went to the bathroom.

When she was in there she fixed her makeup, her hair, and her dress while she went over those words in her mind. _"Of course I'm not Brittany. I'm Santana Marie Lopez. The only straight I am is a straight up bitch. I am from Lima Heights Adjacent and I will unleash Snix on anyone who threatens me or anyone I care about. I will drink, dance, and fuck whomever I want. It is my life and no one else's." _Santana said to herself, trying to give herself a little pep talk._ "Yeah, but Brittany was like that too. Manipulative. Got whatever she wanted. Played with people's emotions, used her "stupidity" to reel people in before completely fucking them over. Everything that came out of her was a lie." "That's not me. I'm better than Brittany. I'm Santana Lopez and I will get what I want without lying and manipulating." _Finished with herchoppy and senseless inner monologue Santana left the bathroom to find Alison.

Santana spotted Alison at the bar and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Want to get out of here?" she asked huskily into the redhead's ear.

"It's about time you came to your senses Lopez." Santana took Alison's hand and lead her out the door of the club. The Latina hailed a cab and Alison got in first. Santana was just getting ready to climb in when someone behind her closed the door and hit the top of the cab telling the driver to go.

"What the fuck Lady Hummel?! I was just about to get laid. What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Santana yelled at both of her friends in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't care that there were still people around listening. She was pissed off and not in the mood.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? For nearly two months you've been going on about Dani and how nervous she makes you and how much you like her and might want to be with her. Yet here you are about to take some random chick home to bang because you're going through some sort of crisis. What is going on with you Santana? This isn't you."

"'Might' being the operative word Hummel. Of course this is me. This was me back in high school. Don't you remember? I was the class slut. The whore everyone wanted to sleep with, but didn't want to deal with otherwise. A "plaything" if you will. Granted that's all they were to me anyways. I couldn't be with Brittany so why not just fuck the whole football team?"

"But you're not like that anymore Santana. You're a better person now. You've come so far. Don't throw it all away now." Rachel pleaded near tears.

"Are you sure about that Rachel? Don't I usually fuck some random chick at every party? Hell I fucked three in one night at one of the Halloween parties last year. I'm still the whore that nobody thinks that much of. Nobody really wants to be with me. Brittany didn't. Dani wont once she comes to her senses. She'll leave me just like Brittany did. I wouldn't be surprised if you two left too. I'm a Lima Loser and I always will be." Santana hailed a cab and got in before Kurt or Rachel could stop her. She wanted to cry, but kept it all in. She wasn't going to break down, not now. Instinctively she looked at her phone. She was slightly surprised at what she found, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't have been.

She had a barrage of texts, calls, and voicemails all from Dani. That girl just would not give up. They all had the same message. Dani wanted to know if Santana was okay, if she needed anything, if she needed her. She was done for the day and could be by her side at a moments notice if need be. All of these messages started at nine and it was after one in the morning. The last one was sent fifteen minutes ago. Santana debated on whether or not she should answer, but in the end she decided not to. She didn't want to deal with the barrage of questions right now. Her mind was a mess and she couldn't make any sense of it at all.

Santana instead wobbled through the complex and up to her apartment. She didn't really feel like crying anymore so she made herself something small to eat, drank a bottle of water and took a pain pill before changing and going to bed.

**A/N: Some heartbreak to go with mine. Any feedback would be nice. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm in a good mood tonight despite some recent tragic events. No I do not mean the heartbreak. Since I'm in a good mood here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Oh and to the guest that said Santana was out of character. This is slightly AU and I'm using this story as a way to deal with a heartbreak I've been dealing with for several months. What's happened to Santana has happened to me basically. She may seem out of character but I don't think she was. As we saw in "Frenemies" Santana does revert back to her old self when threatened. My Santana just went a different route.**

Chapter 11

The next afternoon started similarly to the day before. It was near dinnertime and she woke up with a headache and shakiness, clear signs of a hangover. She barely remembered the night before. All she could remember was being yelled at, dancing with some girl, and talking about Dani and Brittany. She couldn't remember exactly what the conversations consisted of, but they couldn't have been good if both blondes were mentioned in the same one. Santana lay in her bed a few minutes longer not wanting to get up. She requested the day after her birthday off as well to recover, even though she raked in the most money for the bar when she worked her boss didn't mind. The Latina would easily make up for it in the nights to come. Santana was about to check her phone to see if she had any messages but before she could do so there was a banging on her front door. Sluggishly the darker girl walked to the door. She placed her hands on the door and looked through the peephole. Not wanting to deal with the person on the other side Santana turned around to walk back to her room, however she wasn't going to get out of the confrontation so easily.

"I know you're in there Santana. I saw your shadow under the door and heard you walk up. You're not as quite as you might think." the voice on the other side of the door yelled clearly annoyed. Santana didn't blame her though. She did ignore her all day despite the blonde's insistence.

"Not now Dani." Santana said just loud enough for the shorter girl to hear. "Just go home and leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on Santana. I know something's wrong."

"Just go back to doing your interviews and appearances. I don't want you here."

"I cancelled everything today. I'll cancel everything tomorrow too if I have to. I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"You're wasting your time Harper. You might as well just forget about me and move on to better things, better people." By now Santana was leaning against the door. She didn't want to yell because it hurt her throat and she didn't want Dani to have to yell either.

"You're not a waste of time Santana. I did move on to better things and better people. When I met you in the gym a few of months ago. I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Well then you're going to be out there for a long time. I'm not letting you in." Santana then walked away back towards her room. She was too hung-over for this. She wasn't even sure what happened last night. How was she supposed to explain things to Dani if she didn't even know what was going on. When the Latina reached her room she took some more pain meds for her headache and went into the bathroom for a shower. She ended up taking an extra long one trying to calm down and just not think about anything and get lost in the music playing from her Ipod.

Dried and dressed she finally picked up her phone. She had a few more calls and texts from Dani, several from Rachel and Kurt and one from an unknown. First she went through the texts from the wonder twins. Because of their messages she was able to piece most of the night together, including what she said on the sidewalk. Then she looked at the unknown number. It was Alison asking her what happened last night. She was pissed off about being led on and Santana could forget about ever getting with her. _'Like I even care Pale Face.'_ she said to herself as she deleted her messages. The ones from Dani were the same as all the others. She was worried and pissed off.

With the messages on her phone straightened out Santana went back to the door and peered through the peephole. She could see Dani sitting against the opposite wall with a book in her hand and a bottle of water with a take out box next to it. Santana just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. She fixed herself something to eat and popped in a movie to stay distracted. The movie didn't seem to work too well. Even the smooth gentle voice of Judy couldn't keep her from thinking about the blonde outside her door. It had been two hours since they talked through the door and she was still out there waiting. All Santana could do was run through everything in her head, everything she wanted to say to the blonde to make her realize she was just like Brittany and she didn't want anything to do with her. As the credits rolled Santana couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hands on the coffee table then sped walked over to the door. Unlocking it Santana didn't even give the shorter girl any time to react.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Camping out?" Santana practically yelled.

"Yep, and I will until you either let me in or we have it out right here in the hallway for all the neighbors to hear." Dani said after taking a sip from her water and placing the cap back on before licking her lips and smirking at the girl standing over her in the doorway.

"Wont that mess with your publicity if the neighbors catch you yelling and camping out in front of a doorway. I'm sure the tabloids would have a field day with that." the darker girl scoffed.

"I don't care about the tabloids. I care about you." Dani got up off the floor and walked the few steps to Santana bringing her book, take out and water bottle with her. "Now are we going to talk about what ever is going on with you or not?"

"Fine, you can come in, but that's only because I don't want the neighbors to get involved. They already give me weird looks when I come home when they're leaving for work in the morning." Santana moved out of the way to let Dani in. Once the blonde was in Santana closed the door and locked it.

"Now can you tell me what's going on? The other day you wanted to spend your birthday with me when possible, but then when I have the chance you ignore me and then proceed to ignore me the rest of the night even though I was worried about you. I know you read the texts. My phone tells me." Dani wasn't quite yelling but her voice was louder than usual indicating her unhappy mood.

"I didn't want you to bring down my buzz from all the drinking I was doing." Santana said nonchalantly. She only partially lied. Maybe Dani wouldn't notice.

"Don't lie to me Santana." Dani said through gritted teeth as she squeezed the water bottle in her right hand to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm not lying to you Dani. Why do you even care?" By now Santana was leaning against the island in her kitchen with her arms crossed. Dani still stood in the same place from when she walked in.

"Because you're my…" Dani stumbled on her words and wasn't able to get the rest of the sentence out before she was interrupted.

"Because I'm your what? Girlfriend? Oh wait, I'm not, because I'm not good enough to be Dani Harpers girlfriend." The taller girl said with as much bite as she could.

"It's not a question about if you're good enough or not. I just didn't want to push you into it until you're ready and with the signals you've been giving me it doesn't look like you are." Dani bit back.

"Well then I guess that's settled. So why don't you just leave. You were going to leave me soon anyways." Santana walked over to the couch and sat down. Dani stood in silence for a moment as she thought of what to say.

"Why do you think I'm going to leave you San? Out of everything I have done what has given you that idea?" Dani walked over to the couch and stood directly in front of the taller girl after placing her things on the coffee table.

"You're just like Brittany. If I'm not good enough for her then how am I good enough for you?"

"I may not know Brittany personally, but I do know I am not like her just by going off what you've told me."

"Sure you are Dani. You're so sweet, caring, and innocent on the outside, but really you're just a manipulator who gets whatever she wants when she wants and doesn't care who she hurts. You'll leave me as soon as you're tired of me. Why would you want me anyways? I'm just the town whore, a Lima Loser."

"You can't seriously believe that Santana?" Dani asked surprised by the Latina's comment.

"Yes I do. I've seen the interviews, and I know your story. Addicts manipulate people. The make a person believe all their lies and say they care and they'll never hurt them or leave them. Brittany may not have been an addict, but she was the same way. She made me believe she loved me, she would never leave me, we were going to get out of Lima together, we were going to travel the world and cause trouble wherever we went, but it was all a lie. She didn't give a damn about me and neither do you. Everything you have done has been a lie." By now Santana was standing up and towering over Dani. Her eyes started to tear up, but she kept it all back as much as she could.

Dani was near tears as well, but she stood her ground. "I may be an addict Santana, but I am a much better person now than when I was before I started treatment. I am always going to struggle with my addiction, but it does not make me who I am. Yes I used to manipulate people to get what I want, but I don't do that anymore. You may not believe me and that's fine, but answer me this, what could I possible get from you that I don't already have?"

Santana eyed Dani for a moment trying to think of answer. She knew there wasn't anything Dani could gain from being with her that she already didn't have. Still Santana found something to respond with that was true. " Brittany told me the same thing, yet she still used me like her own little plaything."

"For the last time Santana I am not Brittany!" This time Dani was yelling. "I am tired of hearing about Brittany! Did Brittany welcome you with open arms when you went back home to Lima? Did she even acknowledge your existence for more than a few seconds when you were there? Did she come to your apartment at one a.m. to make brownies just to see if you were okay? Did she hold you while you cried, twice? Did she remind you how amazing of an Aunt you are or how you're still good enough to follow your dreams? Did she text you at exactly midnight just to be the first to wish you a happy birthday? Did she wish you a happy birthday at all? Did she text you, call you, or leave a message because she was worried about you. Did she camp outside your door because she couldn't stand not knowing for another second if you were okay or not? Did she do any of those things for you San? Is she standing here or is it me?"

"Just get out Dani! Just get out!" Tears were staining Santana cheeks no matter how hard she tried to not cry and she was yelling loud enough to alert the entire floor. She didn't want to admit Dani was right.

"I'm not going anywhere San! I'm not leaving you like this." Dani stood closer to the Latina resisting every urge to take her into her arms, but something told her not do it just yet.

"Just get the hell out Dani! You don't want me! I'm not worth it!" Santana pushed Dani back and tried to get past her so she could run to her room, but the shorter girl surprisingly overpowered her. Dani grabbed onto both of Santana arms and pushed her down onto the couch. Then she straddled the girl's waist and held both wrists down alongside the back of the couch. Santana continued to thrash around but Dani had a firm grip. She wasn't going to let Santana go anywhere.

"San I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life." Santana just looked away from the blonde. "I should've made you my girlfriend then and there at the diner. Every time I talk to someone about you I have to stop myself before I say you're my girlfriend. Look at me San. Look at me." The Latina finally looked into Dani's eyes. The chocolate eyes that sparkled with so much light when they were together was diminished to a dim because of all the hurt behind them. "Even now, after all of this, I still want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I know we have a lot to work through, but I want to work it all out with you. Please let me prove to you that I am not her. Let me show you how truly amazing I think you are. I don't care about your past and whom you've been with. You are not your past. You are Santana Lopez and you are going to take the world by storm." Dani leaned forward and crashed her lips into the Latina's trying to convey as much passion and understanding as she could. At first Santana tensed up not wanting to give into Dani but soon she felt herself melting at the softness of the blondes lips and started to kiss back. Dani released her hold on Santana wrists and intertwined their fingers and brought her arms down to allow for a more comfortable position. Feeling Santana finally calm down Dani leaned back and looked into chocolate eyes once again. Some hurt was still there but there was a lighter gleam in her eyes.

"Do you want to be with me Santana? If not, I'll leave right now and I wont bother you again." Dani looked into Santana's eyes like there was nothing else more important to her than for Santana to know that she is truly seeing her.

"I just wanted you to want me. Not just in private but out in public too. Being out with you and not being able to just hold your hand was just too much to bear. I did that for three years. At one point Brittany had to keep our friendship a secret. I can't go through that again." Santana's voice cracked from all the crying.

"I'll shout it from the rooftops, I'll go on every interview possible, I'll do a press conference, anything to make sure the world knows you're my girlfriend if that's what you want me to do." Santana could see the sincerity in Dani's eyes. There was no mistaking it. This girl was telling the truth, something she was never sure of with Brittany.

"You don't have to go that far. You can tell whomever you want or not tell anyone. I just want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the street and kiss you on our dates. I don't want to hide you Dani, hide us."

"If I agree to that does that mean you're my girlfriend from now on?" Dani asked hopefully.

Santana chuckled. "Yes it means I'm your girlfriend from now on."

"Yes!" Dani yelled and shot her hands up into the air in celebration. "June 7th, is now our anniversary of the day we became official. Remember that Lopez. One day it will be important."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Santana quirked up a playful eyebrow at her new girlfriend.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it'll be something we should always remember."

"If you say so." This time Santana was the one to lean in and give her girlfriend a kiss. It was sort and sweet, but meaningful.

"So now what do you want to do now that we're officially a couple?'

"Honestly I think I just want to lie down for a while. All that fighting and crying wore me out."

"It is going on midnight. Still a little early for you to sleep, but we could lie down and snuggle on the couch."

"As wonderful as that sounds I think we should take this to the bedroom, the bed is so much more comfortable."

"Wanky." Dani wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Santana who then burst into laughter.

"Not what I meant, but nice use of the word. Pretty good for someone who only heard me say it twice. Now come on, I haven't held you in my arms in a week. I'm Dani deprived." Santana whined.

Dani just rolled her eyes and smiled before getting up. She grabbed the taller girls hand and led her to the bedroom. She was a little nervous considering this was the first time she had ever been in Santana's bedroom, but she was glad it was actually happening, a sign that things were starting to go in the right direction.

Santana went to her drawer and grabbed some clothes for Dani to change into and then some for herself. Since they weren't at "that" stage in their relationship yet Santana went into the bathroom and changed while she let Dani change in her room. Santana made sure to give her girlfriend enough time to change before going back in.

Walking in Santana saw Dani sitting on the end of her bed Indian style looking around the room with pursed lips. Santana leaned against the door way and just watched Dani for a minute. She was still a little unsure about everything, but deep down she knew it was just the voices in her head trying to get at her again, but remembering everything Dani said to her just fifteen minutes before she knew she made the right choice. Maybe Dani would be the one to silence the voices and release her of the hold Brittany had on her. When Dani finally turned her head to where Santana was standing she was a first surprised, but then she smiled seeing the older girl smiling back at her.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"Just thinking about how glad I am that you wouldn't leave until I talked to you. No one's ever done that for me before."

"Well it was definitely worth it. Now are you going to cuddle with me or not? I'm Santana deprived." Dani said with playful sarcasm.

"Oh shut up."

Santana walked over to Dani and kissed her while placing one hand on the small of her back and using the other to give her leverage so she could push Dani farther back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Dani wrapped her right hand in Santana's hair and used her other hand to help push her body farther back. Situated neither broke the kiss. It wasn't rushed or needy. Dani stretched her legs out and parted them just enough to give Santana room to settle in between them. Santana gently laid Dani fully on her back and lied on top of her. The two stayed like this until they were too tired to keep going. Eventually Santana's head rested on the left side of Dani's chest with her left leg tangled up with Dani's left leg and her left hand resting on Dani's stomach. Dani had her left arm under Santana her hand holding onto the Latina's shoulder. Dani's right hand was resting above her head and right leg was bent up a bit. Both girls were dead asleep and holding onto each other as if they were afraid it was all a dream and the other wouldn't be there in the morning.

Dani woke up with a start. She breathed in sharply and was momentarily scared. She didn't know where she was and there was a weird weight on her half of her body. Turning her head to the left she saw a familiar tousle of black hair just under chin. The night before came flooding back to her and Dani smiled realizing her girlfriend was laying on her chest with the rest of her body tangled into hers. Dani grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her to look at the time. It was just past eight in the morning. They still had the rest of the morning to sleep. Dani quickly texted her manager cancelling anything they had going on and then silenced her phone before placing it back on the nightstand. Then Dani tried to get herself comfortable again without waking the Latina. Once settled the blonde kissed the top of Santana's head and drifted back to sleep.

Several hours later Santana woke up lying on her stomach like she usually does. This time she had one of her arms wrapped around something as if to keep it from getting away. Turning her head she smiled instantly at seeing the blonde girl lying next to her. Dani was lying on her back with one arm above her head and the other up towards the left side of her face. Her mouth was open slightly and her hair was lying all around her face. Santana couldn't help but chuckle quietly. As silently as she could she grabbed her phone, silenced it, made sure the shutter was silent, and took a picture. She then set it as her background. After setting her phone back down Santana crawled back over to Dani and pushed some of her hair out of her face. Then she proceeded to place light kisses going across the right side of her jaw. She would've done the left side, but the pillow was currently keeping that from happening. Santana ended up not needing to. By the time she got to Dani's chin the blonde started to wake up. Sighing contently Dani turned her head and opened her eyes to see a smiling darker girl resting her head on her chest looking up at her.

"Good morning sunshine." Dani said still a sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" Santana asked before placing a soft kiss to Dani's lips.

"I haven't slept that well in a while. I woke up once, but once I realized where I was and who I was with I fell into a content deep sleep. It was nice considering I didn't sleep at all the night before."

Santana looked down sadly at her hands as she sat up. "I'm sorry, Dani. I should've told you I was okay at least once the other night."

"It's okay, San." Dani said sitting up to look at her girlfriend. "It would've been nice, but knowing what was going on in your head I can understand why you didn't."

"I did something stupid Dani." Santana admitted looking into the shorter girls eyes.

"What did you do?" Dani asked calmly. She wasn't surprised to hear something like this from Santana. She just had to hear her out and keep an open mind. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems.

"I almost hooked up with Alison. We got as far as making out on the dance floor. I was going to bring her home, but Kurt closed the cab door on her and had the driver take her away before I could get in."

This time it was Dani's turn to look down, she was little hurt, but she had to remember that they weren't official then, but they still had an agreement that other people were off limits. "Do you still want to sleep with her?" Dani asked not making eye contact.

"No. I didn't even really want to then. I was just angry and very drunk. I've never been more thankful for Berry and Lady Hummel being so nosey. They kept me from doing something stupid."

Dani let out the breath she had been holding. She could work with that. Later the two of them would have to have a serious talk about what their relationship meant, but right now she focused on the fact that Santana didn't want Alison at all.

"Dani? Can you say something please? I want us to start on a completely clean slate if you'll let me. I never saved her number so there's no way I'd be able to contact her even if I wanted to. Besides she sent an angry text this morning saying she never wanted anything to do with me anymore." Santana tried her best to argue her case. She knew she was taking a risk telling Dani all of this, but her girlfriend deserved to know.

"We can start on a clean slate San. Just know, that if you ever do anything like that again we are done. I'm not going to waste my time on someone who doesn't really want to be with me. I don't care what feelings I may or may not have for you at the time. If you cheat we're done." Dani looked at Santana pointedly waiting for a response.

"I understand. You don't have to worry though Dani. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Santana took Dani's hands into hers and held them tightly. "Do you believe me?" By now Santana was practically pleading with the blonde.

"Yes I believe you. I think we should drop the topic now. We can talk more about our relationship later. Right now I just want some food and to cuddle up next to my girlfriend on the couch until she has to go to work."

"I think I can manage that." Santana smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Dani happily met. The pair then got out of bed and walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Going through the fridge and the cabinets they settled on some sandwiches and grapes. Happy with their food choices they settled on the couch and watched TV until Santana had to go to work, they parted ways when leaving the apartment sealing their goodbye with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Santana sat on her sofa with the contents of her purse strewn across her coffee table. She had been meaning to go through her purse for ages. It was starting to get too hard to find her keys when she threw them in haphazardly. Dani was coming over later and Santana was bored. She decided this would be the perfect time to clean out her purse and get rid of some of the unwanted clutter.

First she cleared out all of the trash and threw it in the trashcan she set by the coffee table. Next she got all of her makeup together to see if it was all still usable and threw away what wasn't. Then she gathered all of her tampons and pads and put them back where they belonged in the zipped pocket inside the bag. Then she went through the front pocket and got rid of any receipts and anything else unnecessary. Lastly she went through her wallet. She knew exactly what she'd find in it, which is why she saved it for last. Her wallet still had some remnants of Brittany.

She decided to go to the middle of the wallet first and pulled out the handmade birthday card Brittany had given her for her 16th birthday. It was just a white piece of paper with "Happy Birthday, Santana! Cheers to being too fucked up to drive! Brittany loves yooh!" It also had a couple of hearts and stars drawn around the page and the word RAWR in the corner. Santana laughed lightly at the memory. It still hurt to think about Brittany, but this card was associated with a pleasant memory. She folded back up the card and placed it on the coffee table and pulled out the second piece of paper. On this note card was a bunch of numbers of the some of the people they used to hang out with. Brittany could never keep people numbers straight and sometimes her phone confused her so she made Santana keep the paper with the numbers on them because she knew Santana wouldn't lose them. Most of the people on the card neither of them talked to anymore and most of the numbers had changed over the years. It was useless to both of them. Santana tossed it onto the table next to the birthday card. Lastly she pulled out the photo that was behind her cash. It was Brittany's class picture from her junior year, Santana's favorite. She thought she looked the most radiant in this picture. Santana sat back onto the couch and looked at the picture getting lost in her mind. Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Santana yelled from the couch. Santana looked up from the picture when she saw Dani walk through the door. Santana threw the picture onto the table and went up to Dani capturing her lips with hers as she put her arms around her waist holding her tightly.

"Now that's a welcome." Dani smiled up at her girlfriend and kissed her again softly putting her arms around the Latina's neck to bring her in closer.

"Only the best for my girlfriend," Santana responded when she broke the kiss.

"So what have you been up to so far today?" Dani asked as she took Santana's hand.

"Oh just cleaning out my purse and wallet." Santana said with an air of boredom while she walked Dani over to the couch to sit down.

"Sounds exciting. So what did you find?" Dani asked while she looked over the stuff at on the coffee table. She made sure to so little emotion. She didn't want Santana to see her displeasure at seeing Brittany's face looking up at her with that perfect fake smile she knew all too well.

"Just some trash and a few memories."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dani leaned into Santana's side and sighed happily when she felt her girlfriend's arm go around her waist pulling her closer.

"Just some about Brittany. I'm sure you don't want to hear about her."

"No tell me. I want to know. She was someone important to you. If I'm going to know you I need to know her too." Dani sat up and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I'll be fine." Dani leaned over and gave Santana an encouraging peck on the lips. 

"If you're sure." After getting a nod from Dani, Santana picked up the birthday card and showed it to Dani and then received a questioning glance from her girlfriend.

"She gave this to me after we woke up the day after my birthday celebration. This didn't happen on my actual birthday, it happened a couple of days after I turned sixteen. It was she, Quinn, and I. It was also one of the few times where we didn't get in trouble at all. We had a habit of getting into some kind of trouble every time the three of hung out. We weren't called The Unholy Trinity for nothing. So we came up with this elaborate plan to make our parents think we were doing one thing when in actuality we were doing something so much worse. We told our parents that we were going to see a movie or two and shop around a little bit. Nothing major. Well Quinn's family is very conservative and she had a habit of leaving dressed in one thing and coming back in something else…more liberal to put it nicely."

"So she left prim and proper and came home looking like a slut." Dani said bluntly.

"Yeah basically. Her mom told her she had to send a picture of her outfit to her every thirty minutes to make sure she didn't change into anything else. She also had to be home by ten. I picked her up just after eight because we figured we'd have time. Should've known Quinn's mom would've changed the time on us. Anyways the three of us get to the movie theater and take pictures in various parts of the building to send to her mom. We were only going to be there for a few minutes. We didn't even buy tickets. We almost had to though. When we got there Mrs. Fabray, Quinn's mom, decided she wanted a picture of the title screen of the movie we were seeing." Santana rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated by just the thought of all the frustration this caused.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" By now Dani was completely intrigued in the story. She didn't even care that Brittany was apart of it. She wanted to know how the three of them pulled all of this off.

"I'm getting to that. We ran into Finn and Rachel and they happened to be seeing the same movie we told Mrs. Fabray we were seeing. It took some convincing, but Quinn managed to get Rachel to agree to take a pic for us and send it to us so we could send it to Mrs. Fabray. When that was settled, we sent the first pic of Quinn's outfit to her mom and headed back to the car. It was about eight thirty at this point. We had an hour and half to get to Pucks house have fun and get Quinn back to her house. So we booked it. Puck and Quinn lived a fair distance from each other, opposites sides of town. Half way to Puck's Finn sent us the picture of the title screen and we sent it to Mrs. Fabray. After that she didn't bug us until we got Quinn home. We got to Pucks ten minutes later and immediately went into it. We brought out the alcohol and the weed and let loose. Now this was around when I first started drinking and it was only the second, and last time I smoked." Santana made sure to let Dani know she didn't do that anymore.

"So I was sitting on a spinning chair smoking and drinking and having way too much fun just spinning in circles. Brittany was talking to Sam drinking and smoking and Quinn ended up in the bedroom with Puck after they smoked and drank a bit. When it was about twenty till ten we decided it was time to leave. I was the only licensed driver. Both Quinn and Brittany were still fifteen. I was in no shape to drive since I wasn't used to it. For some reason Brittany seemed to be doing okay. She was still fairly high and drunk, but not as much as I was, and Quinn was gone. So Puck had the bright idea of letting Brittany drive while I sat in the passenger seat and Quinn sat in the back. We leave and head to Quinn's house. I was totally out of it, but I remember Quinn talking about a dragon attacking the car and purple smurfs eating her toes." Both Dani and Santana had questioning looks on their faces.

"Purple smurfs and a dragon?"

"Yep. I didn't see anything, but Quinn swore by it. We get to Quinn's house and Brittany parks the car with it facing the road so her mom can't look out the window and see me stoned out of my mind in the front seat. Brittany says she'll be fine and takes Quinn inside. They're in there four about fifteen minutes and finally Brittany comes back out and said Mrs. Fabray didn't suspect a thing. So Brittany drove us to the gas station and got me a bag of chips and some water to help bring me down from my high some. She was staying over at my house so we drove by to see if my parents were still awake. The lights were still on so we drove around town. It took two hours for my parents to finally go to bed. So we get in about midnight and immediately pass out on my bed. The next morning Brittany made that card and it's been in every wallet since then. To this day none of our parents know what really happened that night. It was a pretty good birthday celebration considering my actual birthday Brittany spent the whole time talking to her boyfriend Artie on her phone, and then mine when hers died." Santana finished her story and shrugged. She knew Dani wouldn't approve of how she spent her birthday, but it was six years ago. She couldn't be mad.

"That is some story San. Kind of amazing actually. I'm oddly impressed."

"Oh and the best part is, before I left home I told my parents that we were going to see some movies and I mentioned possibly coming home with another piercing in one of my ears and my dad goes, "Now you see this is a great daughter. She tells us what she's going to and you know she's telling the truth." Santana and Dani busted up laughing. It was all just too perfect.

"It was one of the best nights of my life. It was just fun. No feelings, no insecurities, just good natured illegal fun."

"Santana!" Dani yelled and playfully hit Santana's chest.

"Hey, it's not like there was anything else to do in Lima." Santana defended.

"Mhm." Dani glared at her girlfriend and crossed her arms. "So what's that other piece of paper?"

"Oh that's just a bunch numbers Brittany could never remember. She wanted me to keep track of them for her. It was constantly changing with who was important to her at the time. Well of use I should say. No one was ever truly important to her. Though I was usually first listed if she didn't have a boyfriend at the time. So I guess that's something, but not really."

Dani could see a little bit of hurt in the Latina's eyes and could hear it in her voice, but Santana did her best to hide it. "Was the picture of her in your wallet too?"

"Yep. It's my favorite one of her. I used to have three in my wallet, but after our falling out I took two of them out of my wallet and kept that one. I didn't look at it often, but sometimes I'd pull it out and remember how much she hurt me, but then I'd remember some of the good times and put it back."

"She's pretty." Dani said as she picked the picture up and looked at it. "I can see why you were attracted to her. I still don't see what you saw in her personality, but I don't know her personally so I can't really know. What are going to do with it? With all of it?"

"I'm going to put it with the others in a box in my closet. I'm throwing the numbers away, but I'll put the card and picture with everything else. I never open it unless I'm putting something in it. I honestly forget about it until I need to discard something of her." Santana grabbed the photo from Dani and took the other item off the coffee table and walked to her room with Dani following closely behind her.

The taller girl opened her closet door and pushed her paint supplies out of the way and grabbed a box that was tucked away in the back. She sat on the floor and opened it revealing notes, pictures, drawings, and other random crap that had something to do with Brittany. Dani sat down behind her and rested her head on Santana's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. She watched as Santana placed the items in the box and closed it without even looking at the rest of the items. Santana sighed and placed the box back where it was and moved her paint supplies back to where it was. In the process she managed to knock one of her paintings over a little bit showing one that was behind it. Santana didn't think anything of it until she heard the gasp that left Dani's mouth. Instantly she tensed up and regretted putting the items back while Dani was with her.

"Is that…me?" Dani asked slightly unsure if the face staring at her was hers.

"NO!" Santana answered quickly as she covered the painting with the one that fell and put her body in front of it to shield it from her girlfriend even more.

"I think you're lying. I want to see it," the blonde said excitedly as she tried to get behind Santana.

"Nope. You're not seeing anything. There's nothing to see. Not a damn thing." Santana continued to shield Dani from the paintings as best she could, but she should've known she was no match for Dani Harper. She may be small, but she was strong and scrappy and sneaky.

Dani pretended to reach one way with one hand to distract Santana and with the other she reached to the other side and tickled Santana's side some to see if she could elicit a reaction from the taller girl. Santana jerked some at feeling her side being tickled. She knew then she had lost, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Smirking Dani did the same thing but with both hands. Santana giggled and jerked some more before grabbing a hold of Dani's hands and getting them away from her side. Dani continued to go for the Latina's sides and Santana tried to keep her at bay. Eventually they stood up. Santana had a hold of Dani's wrists. They stared at each other for a few seconds silently daring the other to do something. Dani looked into the taller girls eyes and smirked before lunging at the taller girl and catching her off guard. Santana tried to hold Dani back, but Dani took hold of her wrists and brought Santana's arms down before biting her on the right arm. Instantly Santana let go.

"Ow! You bit me!" Santana yelled in disbelieft. She couldn't help but laugh it off. She couldn't believe her girlfriend bit her on the arm. Seeing Santana's shocked state Dani ran for the closet and shifted through the paintings until she found the one of her. Well the first one of her.

"I knew it!" She yelled excitedly. "I knew I saw my face." Dani turned around to see her girlfriend looking shyly down at the ground drawing circled on it with her toes.

"When did you do this?"

"I did that one a few weeks ago. A few days before our first date." Santana said without looking up.

"Its really good San. Like amazing! I love it!" Dani said truthfully looking at the painting in her hands as she stood up. This particular one was of Dani's cover from her Unbroken album.

"Do you really think so?" Santana asked still a little cautiously.

"Yeah I do. You're an amazing artist San. Wait did you say that one? As in there are other ones?" Dani looked her girlfriend hoping for a yes. Santana didn't say anything but her eyes bugged out, which was all Dani needed before she started looking again. She didn't find any other paintings, but she did find a few drawings stashed in a notebook behind everything else.

Santana just stood there completely embarrassed. She never intended to show Dani the painting and drawings she'd done of her, especially since a couple of them she drew before they had even met.

"Wow. These are so detailed and well done. I can't believe it's me," Dani said quietly.

"Does it not look like you? I'm sorry Dani. I tried so hard. If you hate it just tell me and I'll throw it away." Santana pleaded. She was proud of her drawings and how they turned out, but she could be wrong and could not look like Dani at all.

"NO! San, don't do that. They do look like me, I just didn't know I looked like that."

"Like what?" Santana asked walking closer to her girlfriend with concern."

"Beautiful." Dani smiled sadly at the taller girl. She knew she was beautiful, she told herself everyday, but she still had her doubts as anyone would. The way Santana had drawn her and captured every little detail made her see how beautiful she really was. One picture was of her wearing Los Angeles hat and pursing her lips slightly and her right arm holding onto the tip of the hat. Santana had captured every little stroke of her tattoos, the wrinkles in her wrist and her hand, the purse of her lips and the definition of her cheekbones and even the sparkle in her eyes.

The other drawing of her laying in bed with half of her face covered by her pillow and her wearing her glasses with her hair pulled back. A simple picture, but she still felt beautiful when she saw it.

Santana pulled Dani into her arms and held her tightly with her head resting on her shoulder and whispered into Dani's ear. "Dani, you are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever seen. I had to capture you on paper. I felt like I would go insane if I didn't."

Dani put the drawings on the dresser beside her and turned around in her girlfriend's arms. She had tears in her own eyes, but she didn't care. She put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She couldn't form a sentence to save her life, but she could show Santana how she felt in that kiss. They had only been officially together for a week, but she could see herself being with Santana for the rest of her life in that moment. She was falling for Santana and she falling too hard and too fast.

Santana held Dani as tightly as she could. She understood what Dani was trying to say. She meant every word. Sure Brittany was beautiful, but she had nothing on Dani. Completely breathless Santana pulled away and rested her forehead on Dani's while she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She could tell Dani was having the same issue. When Santana was about to pull Dani in for another kiss she felt a pain in her right arm. Flinching she looked down to see a mouth shaped bruise.

"You bruised me!" Santana said flabbergasted.

"What?" Dani looked to where Santana's line of site was and started laughing. There on Santana's arm was a perfectly shaped bruise of her mouth. "That is an amazing bruise. I'm actually proud of that," she said once she could speak again.

"It is impressive. I can't believe you bit me though."

"Oh you know you liked it." Dani said smirking at the Latina.

"Wanky." Santana responded as she pulled Dani closer for another kiss, but instead of kissing Santana went straight for Dani's arm, but Dani was too quick for her and backed away.

"You're not biting me that easily."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows. "Want to bet?" Santana gave Dani and almost evil smirk. Instantly Dani pushed passed her and ran out the room. The next hour had Dani and Santana running around the apartment trying to bite each other anywhere they could get their teeth, whether it be the arm, leg, side, or neck. They didn't care as long as they got a bite in. It ended with Santana straddling Dani's waist on the bed trying to get to her, but Dani's arms were holding up her arms and somehow Dani was stronger. Santana gave up after five minutes and collapsed beside the blonde on her bed.

Dani rolled over and rested her head on Santana's chest and laid one leg over the taller girls body with her arm across her stomach. Santana pulled Dani a little closer and wrapped her arms around her to keep her in place.

"Well I think I got my work out for the day. What about you?" Santana asked with her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah. So I think I know what my next single is going to be?"

"Which song are you picking?"

"Made in the USA." Dani said a little hesitantly. Considering what the song was about she wasn't sure how'd Santana would react since they hadn't been together long.

"I think it's going to be a huge hit." Santana smiled and kiss the top of Dani's head and squeezed her tight.

"Me too. I know exactly what I want to do for the video. Hopefully I'll get to do it."

"I don't see why you can't. What are you going to do?"

"Not telling. It's going to be a surprise."

"We'll see about that." Before Dani could react Santana started tickling her. Once again they ended up in a tickle war with Santana on top.

"I'm not telling you." Dani said in between breaths. She was laughing too hard and could barely form complete sentences.

"I'll stop tickling you if you do."

"NEVER!"

Santana continued to tickle Dani until they they were both tired. Santana looked down at Dani once the tickling stopped. She dipped down and captured Dani's lips with hers in a sweet kiss. "This is so much better when you can actually kiss the person you're tickling." She said when she broke the kiss, but didn't pull away.

"You're telling me." Dani kissed Santana and pulled her down on top of her. The kiss became more and more heated as it went on. If they didn't stop soon they wouldn't be able to. It took Santana's hands touching some of the exposed skin on her side from where her shirt rode up for Dani to come to her senses. "Wait, San." She said grabbing onto the brunettes hand.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Santana asked worried she did something to upset her girlfriend.

"No you didn't, but I don't think we're ready for this step yet. If we keep going I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

"We don't have to do anything Dani. I'm in no rush." Santana kissed Dani's forehead and lay back down beside her. It's nearly nine so why don't we make some dinner or go out?"

"Let's go out." Dani said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Are you sure? You know I'm going to hold your hand and kiss you right? In public." Santana asked making sure Dani knew what she was getting into.

"I know." Dani rolled over and gave Santana a peck on the lips before rolling to the other side and off the bed and heading out the door.

Santana smiled widely. She was going to be able to kiss and hold her girlfriends hand in public and she couldn't be any happier than she was in this moment. Getting off the bed she chased after Dani.

Santana was wrong. She could be happier and she was as she walked down the streets of New York City holding the hand of her girlfriend. They went out the back and hadn't spotted any paparazzi yet. Maybe they could have a quite evening and not be hounded. They walked down to a deli and got a couple of sandwiches to eat. Dani picked a table towards the back and Santana scooted her chair as to Dani as she could. Someone at the deli must have tweeted a picture of them because half way through their food they started seeing flashes out the window.

"Well so much for the possibility of being alone." Dani said slightly annoyed.

"I thought you were okay with them seeing us together?" Santana asked a little hurt.

"I am. Doesn't mean I can't wish for them to not show up."

"I guess." Santana said in between bites.

"San. Look at me." The Latina swallowed her food and looked at Dani expressionless.

"I don't care if they see us and I don't care if the see me do this." Dani cupped Santana's chin and pulled her down for lingering kiss. When they pulled apart the pair could hear the paparazzi outside having a field day.

The couple left the deli hand in hand and started walking down the street away from the apartment complex. They'd walk for a little bit ignoring all the questions and flashes before getting to the car Dani texted for when they left. They got into the SUV and drove off leaving the paparazzi behind them. They made their way back to the apartment and settled down for a couple of movies and then passing out in Santana's bed to end the perfect day.


End file.
